Eu queria ser normal
by Fe - Envy
Summary: E se ao invés de cavaleiros de ouro, eles fossem pessoas normais? Adolescentes, colegiais. Com suas amizades, seus conflitos interiores, seus amores... O diretor do colégio, baladas, situações estranhas e comprometedoras? Yaoi, MuXShaka, vários
1. Chapter 1

**Eu queria ser normal!**

**Por Mumu**

Capítulo 1 

_Santuário de Atena, Grécia._

Era uma noite quente e as estrelas brilhavam no céu escuro, a luz da lua refletindo no lar dos cavaleiros de ouro.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer subia as escadas das casas zodiacais, vendo as ruínas em que algumas ainda se encontravam. Encontrou o cavaleiro de Virgem sentado numa coluna caída.

Carlo- Boa noite, Shaka.

Shaka- Boa noite, Máscara da Morte.

Carlo- Me chame de Carlo, per favore.

Shaka- Está bem.

Carlo- O que faz aqui sozinho?

Shaka- Na verdade, nada. Apenas me refrescando.

Carlo- Se incomoda se io me sentar?

Shaka- Não me incomoda, me surpreende.

Carlo- Ora, perché?

Shaka- Você nunca se importou com a convivência social entre os cavaleiros.

Carlo- Oh, non mesmo. Ma as cosas mudam, Virgem.

Shaka- Isso quer dizer que agora liga para o que os outros pensam?

Carlo- Talvez.

Shaka- Bem, você vai ter que mover céus e terras para apagar a imagem de assassino que os outros cavaleiros têm de você. Inclusive o Afrodite, que, por incrível que pareça, te quer bem.

Carlo- Afrodite é una buona persona… Acho que io non fui muito buona companhia per ele…

Shaka- Como você vê as coisas que você fez, Carlo?

Carlo- Se quer saber, sinto desprezo per mim mesmo e per mias atitudes. Se existir uma forma de mudar o que os outros pensam de mim, io o farei. Me importo com eles, com a amizade que outrora tivemos apesar do mio gênio ruim…

Shaka- Acho que seria possível você reatar a amizade com os outros, se até Atena o perdoou, mas iria lhe custar tempo, esforço e paciência. A não ser que o mundo virasse do avesso.

Carlo- Você já parou para pensar se as coisas seriam assim se non fossemos cavaleiros?

Shaka- Talvez você nunca tivesse se tornado um assassino, talvez Aioros e Aioria ainda tivessem uma família, Kamus seria mais alegre, e eu poderia ver o mundo colorido com meus olhos abertos…

Carlo olhou para o rosto do virginiano, tinha uma expressão triste apesar de não poder ver seus olhos.

Carlo- Sabe, Shaka, talvez todas as coisas non precisem ser tão ruins assim. Uno giorno você vai poder abrir os olhos sem ferir as pessoas a sua volta, e talvez até io possa ter mios amici de volta.

Retomou seu caminho pelas escadarias, deixando o hindu pensativo para trás. Resolveu visitar o cavaleiro de Peixes em sua casa, coisa que nunca fizera, mas sabia que aquele garoto merecia sua atenção pelo tempo que gastara de sua vida dizendo à ele que tudo deveria ser belo mesmo num coração amargo que só desejava destruição. Aquilo na verdade tinha um significado implícito. Afrodite só achava que antes ser vaidoso do que ser assassino, e queria que Carlo visse algo de bom em si mesmo.

O canceriano entrou na última casa zodiacal, procurando seu guardião. Encontrou-o alimentando os peixinhos de sua fonte. Afrodite podia ser meio maluco mas gostava muito da natureza.

Carlo- Olá, Afrodite.

Fro- Carlo? O que faz aqui?

Carlo- Ora, non posso visitar uno amico?

Fro- Pode…

Carlo- O que está fazendo?

Fro- Dando comida para os meus peixinhos.

Carlo- Ah…- O pisciano continuou o que estava fazendo.- Afrodite, você ainda me vê como uno assassino?- Afrodite quase caiu dentro da fonte com a pergunta.

Fro- O quê? Por que está me perguntando isso?

Carlo- Non sei… estava esperando alguma resposta.

Fro- Ora… eu… não sei. Eu sempre tentei te ver como mais do que um assassino, mas ficava difícil com você me provando todos os dias o contrário com seu egocentrismo. Sinto muito.

Carlo- Então io ainda sou o mesmo de antes para você?

Fro-…- Não ouve resposta por algum tempo.- Você ainda é meu amigo…

Carlo- Está aí uma cosa que io nunca fui: suo amico. Io nunca agi de acordo.

Fro- Talvez, mas eu nunca deixei de considerá-lo.

Carlo- Io queria mudar tudo, Afrodite… - Se virou e saiu da casa de Peixes. Tinha encontrado apenas tristeza nas pessoas a sua volta. Estavam vivos e o mundo estava a salvo, mas entre si, as barreiras impostas pelos anos estavam perdurando.

Naquele momento, apenas o céu era testemunha de seu arrependimento.

Carlo- Io queria que os bambinos tivessem una vida feliz, que estudassem e fossem às festas, que tomassem refrigerante e jogassem futebol. Talvez seja uma bobagem, mas que estivessem juntos e tivessem uma vida normal… Io non seria uno assassino…- Olho para cima e viu uma estrela cadente cruzando o céu.- Io queria ser normal!

Voltou a descer as escadas até sua casa e foi para seu quarto. Tomou um banho e foi se deitar. Custou a pegar no sono.

Capítulo curtinho só para introdução da fic. Acho que na verdade dos próximos capítulos em diante, pode se considerado um UA, hehehe!

_Aguardem, porque essa promete!_

_Agradeço ao MEU **Carlo**, por me ajudar muito com esta fic e ter muita paciência!_

_Beijos…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Será que é um sonho?**

A luz do sol entrava pela janela, bateu em seu rosto, acordando-o. Abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumando aos poucos com a luz. Ao observar o ambiente, pulou da cama.

- Dio santo! Onde é que io estou! Será que io estou sonhando!

Escutou uma voz familiar chamando:

- Carlo, venha tomar café! Você vai se atrasar!

Carlo- Mamma!- Foi sair correndo, mas tropeçou e caiu de cara numa pilha de livros. Observou o quarto a sua volta: uma perfeita bagunça. Uma foto de sua família em cima de uma escrivaninha. Os pais, as duas irmãs, os dois irmãos e… ele mesmo? Como podia ter uma foto com sua família, ele já adolescente, sendo que não os via desde os quatro anos? Ao lado, outro porta-retrato. Na foto, ele, Afrodite, Shura, Kamus, Miro, Aioria, Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka, pequenos, na escadaria do que parecia um colégio. - Ma que porra é essa!

- Carlo, desça logo!

Carlo- Já vou, mamma! - "Ma io vou descobrire agora mesmo o que está acontecendo!" Se levantou para sair do quarto e notou que estava de cueca. - Caraio!-

Procurou roupas no meio da bagunça, encontrando uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta branca amassada. Vestiu-as rapidamente e se olhou no espelho. Quase caiu de costas. - Ma io estou uns oito anos mais novo!

- Carlo!- A mãe já estava histérica.

Carlo- Já vou, mamma!- O italiano saiu do quarto e desceu rapidamente as escadas. Foi parar numa cozinha, com a mãe, Mariana, o esperando com as mãos na cintura.

Mariana- Você vai se atrasar de novo! E onde está o tuo uniforme, mocinho?

Carlo- O que a senhora está fazendo qui, mamma?

Mariana- Ora, seu café da manhã! Sente-se e coma.- Carlo obedeceu, rezando para que estivesse sonhando e acordasse logo. Enquanto devorava os pãezinhos, viu seu pai entrar na cozinha, com as mãos sujas, resmungando:

- Ma quelo carro maledeto non funciona, Mariana!

Mariana- Calma, Francesco!

Francesco- E você, Carlo! Isso são horas de acordar! Vá vestir seu uniforme!

Carlo- Ma papa io ainda estou comendo…

Francesco- Vá logo, bambino!

Carlo correu de volta para o quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Isso só pode ser um sonho… é, não tem outra explicação… Vou fazer o que eles mandam." Foi até o armário e procurou o tal uniforme. Camisa branca, gravata vermelha e calça cinza. "Ma que viadisse!" Vestiu-se, pegou um caderno que estava no chão e voltou à cozinha.

Carlo- Pronto, mamma.

Mariana- O que está esperando! Andando! - Beijou a testa do filho e o empurrou para fora de casa. - Mamma te voglia bene!

O canceriano olhou a rua, concluindo que só podia estar no Japão.

- Ma questes uniformes de babaca só pode sere coisa de quelos japoneses filhos da puta! - Mal pôs o pé na calçada e foi "atropelado" por alguém que vinha correndo. Caiu no chão e, ao se recompor, viu alguém bem conhecido caído com as pernas pra cima e tudo à mostra pela saia de pregas levantada.

Carlo- Afrodite! O que você está fazendo de saia!- Afrodite se levantou, juntando seus livros que havia se espalhado pelo chão.

Fro- Ora, esse é meu uniforme. - Carlo (Gota) quase surtou ao ouvir a voz delicada e feminina. "Afrodite é mulher!" Viu Shura se aproximar, vestindo-se do mesmo jeito que a si, porém, mais alinhado.

Shura- Buenos dias, amigo.

Carlo- O-oi, Shura.

Shura- Mas que cara é esta? Parece que usted viu um fantasma!

Carlo- N-non é niente… - Notou que os amigos também estavam bem mais jovens, com uns 15 anos. Afrodite vestia uma mini-saia de pregas xadrez, camisa branca justinha e gravata vermelha. Olhou bem para os peitos enormes e redondos. "Uma coisa dessas non é silicone!"

Fro- O que você está olhando!

Carlo- Oh, scusa mi!

Os três começaram a andar. " Ma onde io fui amarrar mio burro! Questo sonho está indo longe demais! Afrodite é mulher!"

Shura- Então, usted estudou para o teste?

Carlo- Teste, que teste?

Fro- Ora, o teste de gramática.

Carlo- Ah, sì.- Logo, avistou Shina e Marin, vestindo as mesmas roupas que Afrodite, e vieram cumprimentá-los.

Marin- Bom dia, pessoal!

Shina- Carlo, mas que cara de quem caiu da cama!

Carlo- Ah, non durmi muito bem…

Marin- Por causa do teste?

Carlo- Ah, non. Perché io non sei!

Shina- Afrodite, vamos indo na frente que eu e a Marin temos umas coisas para te contar! - As três garotas foram andando na frente. O canceriano ainda não conseguia acreditar no que via. Principalmente no Afrodite sendo mulher. Resolveu confirmar:

Carlo- Então, Shura, o que você e ela estavam parlando antes de me encontrarem?

Shura- Yo e Afrodite? Ah, yo nem me lembro.

Carlo- Perché ela chegou correndo?

Shura- Ah, usted sabe como essa menina é afobada. - A palavra "menina", dita com tanta naturalidade, confirmou tudo. - Mas… usted quieres saber se ela falou de usted, non é?

Carlo- E perché io ia querer saber?

Shura- Ora, no se faças de idiota! Pelo mesmo motivo de todos, obviamente.

Carlo- E qual seria questo motivo?

Shura- Carlo, hoje usted estás una mula! Estás mais lerdo que o Shaka! Porque ela é a garota mais bonita da escola, ora!

Carlo- Ela é!

Shura- Mas o que está dando em usted!

Carlo- Oh, niente, acho que dormi muito mal…

Olhando adiante, avistou a escola, e reconheceu algumas pessoas paradas em frente, conversando: Miro, brincalhão, agarrando ao pescoço de Kamus, Aioria e Aldebaran rindo, Mu e Shaka chegando, o loiro de óculos de grau, todos de uniforme. "Pelo menos todos os outros ainda são uomos! Ma isto non pode sere uno sonho… Perché será que isso está acontecendo? Onde nós estamos?" Chegando ao grupo, todos se cumprimentaram. Afrodite pulou no pescoço de Aioria.

Fro- Oi, Oria!

Aioria- Oi, menina. Mais abusada do que nunca, huh?

Fro- Espontânea! É diferente!

Deba- Ah, confessa que você gosta, Aioria!

Fro- Vem cá, Oria. Preciso falar com você!- Afrodite puxou Aioria para longe do grupo.

Miro- Mas o que será que esses dois já vão fofocar?

Kamus- Miro, largue de ser curioso.

Shura- Certamente no é nada do que ustedes estão pensando.

Deba- E por acaso você sabe o que nós estamos pensando?

Shura- Como se não fosse óbvio!

Carlo notou um Shaka que, discretamente, puxava Mu, falando com a voz baixinha:

Shaka- Vamos nos atrasar…

Mu- Claro, vamos indo. - O ariano concordou, seguindo Shaka para dentro da escola.

Deba- Lá vão os CDFs!

Kamus- Pelo menos eles tiram notas melhores do que as suas!

Deba- Ah, eu tô zuando! Eu adoro eles, você sabe.

Miro- E o Kamus adora dar lição de moral! - Diz, apertando mais o pescoço do francês.

Kamus- Está matando moi, Miro!

Miro- Kamus, eu nunca te mataria, eu te amo! - Zombou do aquariano. Carlo estava começando a achar divertido. O sinal da escola soou.

Deba- Pra sala, pessoal! Aula de Matemática! - O cavaleiro de Câncer seguiu os companheiros até a sala de aula. Se sentou atrás de Shura e uma garota de cabelos negros. Logo, uma certa menina "afobada" veio se sentar, ou melhor, se esborrachar ao seu lado.

CarloGOTA- Afrodite…

Fro- Oi, Carlo! Olha, o professor chegou!

- Bom dia, alunos!- Carlo engasgou quando viu o professor Aioros entrando na sala. - Abram seus livros na página quarenta e três.

Fro- Então, hoje nós vamos na lanchonete…

Carlo- Nói? Ma nói quem?

Fro- Ora, a galera!

Carlo- Ah, sì. Claro.

Fro- Você vai ter que me ajudar…

Carlo- Ajudare? Com o quê? - "Ma o que será que está acontecendo?"

Fro- Sabe o que as garotas queriam me falar?… - E contou todo plano para o italiano no meio da aula de Matemática, levando muitas broncas do professor Aioros.

Terminada aquela aula, seguiu os garotos para o vestiário, para se trocarem, e foram para o campo de futebol, onde o professor Tatsumi os aguardava.

Tatsumi- Vocês estão atrasados! Já para o campo! Dois times! - Obedeceram o professor.

Deba- Por mim não passa nada!

Aioria- Debão é o melhor goleiro do colégio!

Shura- Se nós no fizermos gol, pelo menos estás garantido que el outro time tambíen no faz!

Miro- Afrodite, se você já é o melhor atacante sendo mulher, imagina se fosse homem!

Ao ouvir isso, Carlo se virou rapidamente para ver a garota vestindo o uniforme de futebol, o shorts minúsculo e a camiseta transparente que deixava a vista o sutiã de bichinhos.

Carlo- Você vai jogar com os garotos?

Fro- Claro! Mas que pergunta! Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre jogo com vocês porque sou estabanada e machuco as meninas…

Aioria- Sem contar que é nosso melhor atacante!

Fro- Gentileza de vocês…

Deba- Gentileza! A quantia de gols que você marcou no último campeonato foi gentileza!

Kamus- Pessoal, vamos deixar de conversa!

Mu- É, reunião de time.

Carlo notou a falta de alguém. Olhou para a arquibancada e viu Shaka sentado com uma prancheta na mão. Virou-se para Shura e Aioria:

Carlo- Por que Shaka não joga?

Aioria- O CDF asmático? Hauhauhauhauhauhua!

Shura- Usted se esqueceu que o Shaka tem asma? Ele passa mal a cada vez que pensa que a bola vai para sua direção…

CarloGota- Ah, sì… - "Shaka com asma! Hauhauhuahuahauhau!"

Shura Fora os desmaios…

Aioria- Além do mais, não pode jogar de óculos e sem óculos ele enxerga bem como uma toupeira!

Shura- Deixemos de conversa. Ao jogo, hombres!

Começaram a jogar. O italiano tinha se esquecido de como era bom jogar futebol, mas parecia que estava bem mais em forma do que imaginava. Não acreditou quando viu a mosca morta, ou melhor, o Mu, jogando muito bem, e acreditou menos ainda quando viu Afrodite jogando com aqueles peitões balançando. Viu um Shaka todo encolhido fazendo anotações sobre o jogo, nunca imaginaria o homem mais próximo de deus todo tímido e asmático, com enormes óculos redondos por onde se escondiam os olhos azuis assustados, na maior parte do tempo, seguindo Mu para se sentir seguro. Também jamais imaginaria o tamanho do abraço que Kamus deu em Miro quando este fez um gol, nem todos os enormes sorrisos dos quais agora desfrutava o mestre do frio e do gelo. Também jamais pensaria num Miro totalmente despido de arrogância e orgulho, sempre atencioso e brincalhão com todos. E muito menos, jamais acreditaria em si mesmo sendo tão bem tratado e visivelmente amado por seus companheiros. A cumplicidade e o carinho eram bem óbvios entre todos eles, guerra de bolinhas de papel na aula de Aioros e um jogo de futebol cheio de gols de Miro e Afrodite e muitas comemorações absurdas.

Quase no final do jogo, os times estavam empatados, mas Afrodite fez o gol de desempate e vitória, e saiu correndo para pular em certo italiano, que acabou derrubando, e caiu com os peitos na cara dele.

Carlo- Agora eu tenho certeza de que não estou sonhando…

Fro- O que você disse! - Saiu de cima de Carlo.

Carlo- Ganhamos!

Fro- Ah! Tô tão feliz! - E voltou a se debruçar no canceriano, enfiando a cara dele de volta entre seus peitos nada discretos.

Depois da aula de Educação Física, que aliás, tinha sido produtiva, tomaram banho e foram para a aula de Gramática. Qual não foi a surpresa do Máscara da Morte ao ver o professor Kanon, de óculos e paletó cheio de livros e pastas.

Kanon- Bom dia. Estudaram para o teste?

Mais tarde, no refeitório, Carlo se sentou com Shura, Aioria e Aldebaran. As meninas, Afrodite, Marin e Shina, na mesa ao lado, Kamus e Miro com elas, e Mu com Shaka na mesa de frente, sozinhos.

Carlo- Ma perché quelos due são tão afastados!

Deba- Se refere à quem?

Aioria- Ao CDF asmático e à MUmia?

Carlo- Questos mesmo.

Shura- Porque o Shaka não gosta de "multidões"…

Aioria- Eu adoro o Shaka, ele nunca me falta quando preciso… mas é um fresco!

Deba- Ah, você sabe que ele é meio problemático.

Carlo- Problemático?

Shura- Doente.

Aioria- Ah, eu falo essas coisas de brincadeira. Eu sei que não deve ser fácil estar sempre vulnerável à tudo.

Deba- Será que ele nasceu assim?

Shura- Yo ouvi Kamus comentar que sim. Disfunções do sistema imunológico.

Nisso, Afrodite vem e desbunda ao lado do italiano.

Fro- Eu ouvi que falavam do Shakinha. Tadinho, é tão pálido.

Carlo- Ma perché o Mu parece que é o cão de guarda dele?

Deba- Ele não parece, é. Como se você não soubesse.

Aioria- Ele conhece o Shaka há muito mais tempo do que nós, acho que ele tem medo do loiro surtar ou ter um ataque de sei-lá-o-quê e vestir o paletó…

Fro- Credo, Aioria! Isso é jeito de falar!

Deba- Mas até que ele tem razão, viu. O Mu sabe melhor dos problemas do Shaka do que nós, é por isso que não deixa ele dar nenhum passo sozinho.

Aioria- Vocês lembram na quarta série, quando ele desmaiou na escola e ficou em coma por dois meses?

Shura- O diretor chegou a dormir vários dias no hospital no lugar da mãe dele.

Fro- Ah, eu me assustei quando ele desmaiou na aula de Biologia semana passada… toda vez eu fico com medo de ele entrar em coma de novo.

Deba- Ele não vai, não! Nós vamos descobrir um jeito de ele nunca mais dar esses sustos em nós! Se o Shaka "apagar", de quem nós vamos colar nas provas!

Shura- Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, no é só o Mu que vai sofrer.

Aioria- Sabe, eu acho que nós somos bem unidos, isso é o mais legal, estamos sempre preocupados uns com os outros.

Fro- Amizades imortais…

Shura- Deveríamos cuidar melhor do loiro, se mimamos a Afrodite que é mulher, devemos cuidar dele por estar doente.

Deba- Nisso eu concordo, se cuidamos dela que é mó "ninja" e detona com tudo…

Fro- O que você quis dizer com isso!

Deba- Nada… Mas, o que o Miro e o Kamus estavam falando com vocês?

Fro- Ah, o Miro falando bobagens como sempre…

Aioria- Ele não estava dando em cima de ninguém?

Fro- Por que você quer saber?

Aioria- Por nada…

Shura- O que tiemos na próxima aula?

Fro- Biologia. - Carlo estava preparado para tudo depois de ver Aioros e Kanon dando aula.

Mais um capítulo, espero que estejam gostando e que ninguém queira minha cabeça por alguns "detalhes" incomuns desta fic!

_Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fro- Biologia. - Carlo estava preparado para tudo depois de ver Aioros e Kanon dando aula.

Capítulo 3 – Aula e Lanchonete 

…Menos para entrar na sala e ver Dohko vestido jaleco por cima da roupa e com uma régua de 60 cm na mão.

Dohko- Olá, classe! Hoje vamos estudar sobre um assunto que lhes interessa muito!

Lá do fundo, se ouve uma vozinha:

- Sexo?

Dohko- Exatamente! - Risinhos correram pela sala toda. - É, sexo é bom mesmo, e nada de gracinhas! Provavelmente, muitos de vocês vão considerar ultrapassada a aula de hoje, mas está nos parâmetros curriculares e eu tenho que seguir…

Deba- Ah, professor, o senhor não vai explicar sobre o sexo das abelhinhas e nos contar que os bebês não vêm da cegonha, né?

Dohko- Não. Vamos começar pelas diferenças físicas e psicológicas entre homens e mulheres, passando para a química da atração e enfim, o ato sexual.

Miro- Não dá pra pular logo para a parte do "enfim"?

Dohko- Você está com pressa, não é, senhor Miro?

Miro- Foi mal, professor.

Dohko- Então, para começarmos, eu gostaria de chamar dois alunos aqui a frente para dar exemplo. Vejamos… Senhorita Afrodite e seu companheiro de carteira.

Carlo- Era só o que me faltava… - Ambos se levantam e vão até a frente da lousa.

Dohko- Aqui estão ótimos exemplos… um homem! - Apontou com a régua para Carlo. - E uma mulher!- Apontou para os peitos volumosos de Afrodite.

Aioria- Oh, professor! Dá pra ver muito bem que isso aí é uma mulher! - Disse o leonino, apontando para as "esferas mágicas" da pisciana.

Dohko- Vejo que está bem avançadinho, hein, Aioria? - Aioria fica vermelho enquanto a sala toda com exceção dos CDFs ri da piada do professor. - Então, alguém mais vai me interromper ou tem alguém aqui que se acha apto para explicar no meu lugar? - Silêncio. - Ótimo! Agora, ah sim, qual seria a primeira diferença notável entre homens e mulheres? Obviamente, no caso da colega de vocês em especial, você diriam os peitos, que são bem notáveis, com todo o respeito… - E seguiu com a explicação sobre as diferenças. - Agora, antes de entrarmos no próximo tópico, que será a química da atração, como lição de casa, vocês irão escrever uma redação falando sobre "Atração", da forma como vocês enxergam, pode ser em termos físicos ou psicológicos, e se vocês gostam de alguém, talvez seja até mais fácil. Falem como se sentem, como começaram a perceber que gostavam de alguém. Ou seja, o que vocês consideram que leve uma pessoa a se interessar por outra. - O sinal tocou. - Ótimo, até a próxima aula. - Dohko saiu da sala.

Afrodite se virou para o italiano:

Fro- Carlo, o que você acha que leva alguém a se interessar por outra pessoa?

Carlo- Io non sei! Ma perché você quer saber?

Fro- Ah, por nada…

Na primeira carteira da fileira ao lado, Miro reclamava:

Miro- Fazer redação sobre como nos interessamos por alguém que jeito se eu nunca me interessei por nenhuma garota!

Kamus- Se te consola em algo, nem moi…

Miro- Mas você é francês…

Kamus- E o que tem isso?

Miro- Ora, franceses, l'amour!

Kamus- Pare de ser tonto, Miro!

Miro- Ah…

Lá no fundo, Aioria e Aldebaran se preparavam para começar mais uma "guerra interminável" de bolinhas de papel com o resto da sala. É claro que tinham vítimas preferenciais. A primeira, vinda de Aioria, foi direto na cabeça de Miro, que logo revidou. Em seguida, Kamus veio ao auxílio, e Carlo riu alto de ver logo o francês fazendo uma coisa dessas. Shura e Afrodite entraram na guerra, de lado nenhum, enfiando quantas bolinhas pudessem em quem quer que fosse.

Shura- Ei, Carlo, usted vai ficar aí parado?

Carlo- Non! - Resolveu se divertir também e o número de bolinhas voando pela sala aumentou. O italiano notou que, além de meia dúzia de meninas, os únicos que não participavam da guerra eram Mu e Shaka. O loiro continuava com a cara enfiada num livro, enquanto Mu rabiscava o caderno. Eram exatamente essas as vítimas preferenciais. Aldebaran fez uma bola enorme, com as folhas do caderno de Aioria pra variar, e usou sua força para arremessá-la contra a nuca loira, causando um pequeno impacto que levou os óculos de Shaka ao chão. Mu correu prontamente para pegar de volta e devolvê-los ao dono, que agradeceu. Carlo já tinha levado umas três bolinhas na cabeça enquanto observava isso. Sentiu pena do indiano.

Continuou levando bolinhas, vendo Kamus rindo feito louco da cara de Miro, que estava começando a se tornar o único alvo da maioria da classe. Afrodite aproveitou a distração do italiano e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, acordando-o de seus pensamentos.

Carlo- Ei!

Fro- Acorda, Carlo! Em que mundo você está hoje?

Carlo- Ah, ma io estou com sono…

Fro- Tá explicado… Mas vê se não dorme e acaba esquecendo de hoje à noite, hein?

Carlo- O que tem hoje à noite?

Fro- Vamos pra lanchonete com a turma, ora! Lembra…?

Carlo- Ah, sì. - Queria saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ainda tinha dúvidas se estava sonhando, era irreal dormir cavaleiro de ouro no Santuário e acordar adolescente no colegial. Mas, pensando bem, até que estava se divertindo bastante. De repente, a classe cessou com a guerra e o barulho, juntaram todas as bolinhas do chão e esconderam. - Perché eles pararam?

Fro- O diretor vem vindo.

Imaginou quem seria dessa vez. Nenhuma surpresa ao ver o Grande Mestre Shion entrando pela porta, de paletó e gravata.

Carlo- Ma até qui ele manda?

Fro- O quê?

Carlo- Niente.

Shion- Os barulhos que ouvi lá da minha sala eram provenientes daqui?

Classe- Não, senhor diretor!

Shion- Acho bom, mesmo. Não podem ficar cinco minutos sem professor e já transformam isso aqui numa zona! Parece até que estão em guerra! Quem é mesmo o representante dessa turma? É você, não é, Shaka?

Shaka- S-sim, senhor.

Shion- Era aqui a bagunça?

Shaka- N-não, senhor.

Shion- Tem certeza?

Shaka- T-tenho…

Shion- Então, está bem. Espero que esteja falando a verdade. O professor desta aula faltou e hoje não há substituto, portanto, vocês estão dispensados. - Shion deixou a sala. Os alunos foram pegando suas bolsas e saindo aos poucos. Um dos colegas, pelo visto um rosto que Carlo desconhecia, abordou Shaka na porta da sala.

- Por que você não contou a verdade? Ficou com medo! - O loiro não abriu a boca. - Você é surdo! Estou falando…! - Mu interveio, afastando o rapaz de perto do hindu com o braço.

Mu- Deixa ele em paz.

- Isso é abuso de autoridade!

Mu- É, sim! - Puxou Shaka para fora da sala. Carlo não entendeu direito.

Carlo- Afrodite, o que ele quis dizer com "abuso de autoridade"?

Fro- Ora, você bateu a cabeça! O Mu é filho do diretor!

Carlo- Ah, claro.

Carlo saiu da sala acompanhando Afrodite e Shura. Observou os colegas, cada um começando a tomar o caminho de casa. Kamus puxou Miro, sugerindo uma sorveteria, começando a contar uma piada em seguida. Kamus contando piada!

Marin e Shina fofocando; Aioria e Aldebaran atazanando os colegas; Shaka como sempre quietinho, ouvindo Mu falar enquanto tirava a bolsa do loiro de suas mãos para carregá-la.

Afrodite falou o caminho de volta inteiro. Era tagarela, exagerada e desajeitada para uma menina. Chutou acidentalmente metade das latas de lixo pelo caminho. Carlo pensou que ela era mais delicada quando era homem.

Ao chegar na porta de sua casa, despediu-se dos amigos e entrou. Encontrou a mãe e a irmã Isabella fazendo bolo.

Carlo- Mamma!

Mariana- Ah, já chegou, amore mio? Como foi na escola?

Carlo- Bem…

Mariana- Afrodite e Shura não quiseram entrar?

Carlo- Estavam com pressa. - Observou a irmã, não se lembrava muito dela. Tinha os cabelos castanhos, compridos, os olhos verdes e era alta e esbelta.

Bella- Fratello, me ajuda a bater o bolo?

Carlo- Ma io? Isso é coisa de mulher!

Mariana- Carlo…

Carlo- Ma mamma…

Mariana- Vá se trocar e desça para ajudar sua irmã!

Carlo- Certo, mamma. - Obedeceu a mamma, que era autoridade máxima para ele depois de Atena.

…Enquanto ajudava Bella a preparar o bolo, continuava pensando se aquilo tinha alguma possibilidade de ser real. E se tivesse, queria que continuasse daquele jeito.

…Mais tarde, se arrumou para sair com a "galera", como dizia Afrodite. Às 20:00h, a campainha da casa tocou. Ao abrir a porta, Carlo quase caiu de costas com a visão que teve: Afrodite, de vestido azul claro BEM decotado, com o cabelo preso num rabo alto e uma maquiagem suave.

Carlo- O-oi… Afrodite…

- E yo! No existo! - Olhando atrás da garota, viu Shura.

Carlo- Ah, buona sera, amico!

Shura- Assim está mejor!

Fro- Está pronto, Carlo?

Carlo- Lógico!

Fro- Nossa, que milagre, você está sempre atrasado!

Carlo- Então, vamos?

Shura- Sì, vamos, hombre! Ainda temos que buscar o Mu e o Shaka!

Carlo- Ma perché temos que buscar as traças de livro, huh?

Shura- Mu me ligou e pediu para passarmos na casa dele.

Carlo- Certo.

Foram caminhando pela calçada.

Fro- Tô empolgada!

Shura- E quando é que usted no estás empolgada!

Fro- Ah, não enche! - Pendurou no pescoço do italiano. - Não esqueceu nosso plano, né?

Carlo- No. Ma ainda acho que você tem um parafuso a menos!

Fro- Ah, vai dar certo! Tem que dar certo!

Shura- O que usted tá aprontando dessa vez, Afrodite?

Fro- Aquele esquema que te contei no intervalo…

Shura- Concordo com o Carlo!

Continuaram andando até chegarem à uma casa grande, próxima ao colégio onde estudavam.

Shura- Quem vai tocar a campainha?

Fro- Ah, pode deixar que eu vou! - Afrodite foi até a porta e tocou a campainha. Logo, o professor de Biologia atendeu a porta:

Dohko- Ah! Boa noite, garotos!

Fro- Professor?

Dohko- Ah, vocês devem ter vindo ver o Mu, né? Podem entrar! Ele está lá em cima!

Os três entraram.

Fro- Professor, se me permite perguntar, o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

Dohko- É que o Shionzi… o diretor teve que sair e me pediu pra cuidar da casa.

Shura- E por que o senhor?

Dohko- Ora, porque… ah, vão lá em cima falar com o Mu!

Os três subiram a escada e foram até a porta do quarto de Mu. Como estava entreaberta, Afrodite empurrou. Para nenhuma surpresa do trio, encontraram o ariano e o loiro dormindo na cama de Mu.

"Bem que io desconfiava…"

Fro- Ah, que bonitinho!

Shura- Se o Shaka no fosse de porcelana, yo ia fazer montinho neles…

Carlo- Ma que porra! Acorda logo!

Mu se levantou num pulo.

Mu- Ai, que susto! São vocês!

Shura- Mas é claro! Nós combinamos, no foi!

Mu- É, foi.

Fro- Então, já estão prontos?

Mu- Estamos. Só acabamos dormindo.

Carlo- Mas esse aí non acorda!

Mu- Ah, ele deve ter desmaiado, peraí! - Mu chacoalhou o loiro. - Shaka, acorda! Ih, parece que não adiantou…

Fro- Ai ai…

Shura- Será que ele está bem?

Mu- Está, sim. É só um desmaio comum. Shaka, por favor, acorda, antes que a Afrodite tenha um ataque. - Shaka abriu os olhos.

Shaka- Huh… o que aconteceu? Desmaiei de novo?

Mu- Foi. Vamos indo pra lanchonete?

Shaka- Ah, vamos. Oh, pessoal, vocês estão aqui! Desculpe fazê-los esperar.

Fro- Sem problemas. Tudo bem?

Shaka- Sim, por quê?

Fro- Ora, você estava desmaiado!

Shaka- Ah, normal. Estou acostumado.

Shura- Então vamos, os outros devem estar nos esperando.

…No caminho, Afrodite foi na frente tagarelando na cabeça de Shura e Shaka, enquanto Mu andava mais atrás com o italiano.

Carlo- Mu, una curiosidade…

Mu- Diga.

Carlo- Como você sabe quando é grave ou non o que o Shaka tem?

Mu- Costume. Depois de tantos anos, a gente passa a perceber nos mínimos detalhes.

Carlo- Non tem medo de se enganar?

Mu- Não. Eu NÃO POSSO me enganar, nunca. A vida do Shaka pode depender disso.

Carlo- Certo. Acho que ninguém melhor do que você para saber do que ele precisa. - Quis fazer um teste. - Mu… se fosse preciso… você daria sua vida per ele?

Mu- Mas que pergunta é essa agora, Carlo?…

Carlo- Io só…

Mu- É claro que sim! Será que você tem alguma dúvida? Eu sei que pode parecer meio absurdo, eu não diria isso pra muitas pessoas, mas… se fosse preciso, eu daria a minha vida pra salvar a dele, sim.

Carlo- Non vejo nada de absurdo nisso. Vejo algo verdadeiro.

Continuaram caminhando até a lanchonete, onde Aioria, Aldebaran, Miro, Kamus, Marin e Shina os esperavam.

Miro- Nossa, que demora! Quem foi a princesa dessa vez?

Fro- Foi a bela adormecida.

Marin- Shaka?

Shaka- É, eu desmaiei de novo.

Deba- Por que você desmaia toda vez que a gente marca um passeio?

Shaka- Eu não tenho culpa…

Kamus- Então, nós vamos ficar aqui fora parados?

Todos concordaram e entraram na lanchonete.

Se dividiram em duas mesas. Em uma ficaram Carlo, Afrodite, Shura, Mu e Shaka.

Na outra, Aldebaran, Aioria, Miro, Kamus, Marin e Shina. Fizeram seus pedidos.

Shura- E então, Afrodite, quando vamos colocar aquele seu plano insano em prática?

Fro- Calma, Shurinha, em breve.

Mu- Plano, que plano?

Fro- Já já vocês vão saber, e não se preocupe, não é nada com você!

Mu- Não tava pensando em nada…

Carlo- Ma io tô começando a suspeitar da sua sanidade mental, Afrodite…

Fro- Ai, vocês não confiam em mim mesmo, né! Quantas vezes algum plano meu falhou? Né, Shaka? Shaka? Oiiiii! Tô falando com você!

Mu- Ah… ele tá tendo uma crise de ausência, é já que ele volta.

Carlo- Volta de onde?

Mu- Volta ao normal.

Carlo- Ah… Ma que porra é essa de crise de ausência!

Fro- É uma crise generalizada de epilepsia, Carlo.

Carlo- Epilepsia! - "Ma será que até isso ele tem!" - Pensei que quem tem isso tivesse convulsões.

Shura- Nem todo mundo.

Mu- Shaka tem quatro tipos de crise generalizada, mas nunca teve convulsões.

Carlo- Então ele tem o quê?

Mu- Ah, ele tá voltando, depois falamos sobre isso.

Nisso, a garçonete trouxe os pedidos.

Shaka- Nossa, parece que fizeram os lanches tão rápido…

Fro- É que você tava apagado de novo.

Shaka- Ah, de novo? É a quinta hoje…

Shura- Bem, vamos comer então, porque yo estoy com fome!

Afrodite olhou bem para seu copo de milk-shake:

Fro- Que pena, vai ser um desperdício…

Shaka- Do que você está falando?

Fro- Que meu milk-shake faz parte do plano.

Shaka- Que plano?

Fro- Ai, Shaka, é já que você vai saber!

Shura- Afrodite, tá todo mundo ansioso, principalmente uma certa pessoa, yo pienso que usted deveria "executar" logo o seu plano!

Fro- Ai, certo, certo! Lá vou eu então. - A garota se levantou com o copo de milk-shake na mão e caminhou em direção à outra mesa. - Shina, você… - De repente, tropeçou e caiu se apoiando na mesa, virando o milk-shake na roupa de Aioria. O leonino arregalou os olhos, enquanto os outros riam.

Carlo: "Lá vou io também!"

Carlo se levantou também, puxando Aioria para fora da mesa:

Carlo- Venha, Aioria, vou com você limpar isso! - E o levou para fora da lanchonete. Os banheiros masculino e feminino ficavam atrás, com o lavabo em comum para ambos. - Nossa, ma come questa bambina é desastrada, non?

Dentro da lanchonete, Afrodite continuava sua cena:

Fro- Ai, que vergonha! Tadinho do Oria! Ai ai, acho que sujei meu vestido também! - Não tinha nada sujo. - Marin, vamos no banheiro comigo?

Marin- C-claro… - A ruiva se levantou e as duas saíram, indo em direção aos banheiros. Chegando ao lavabo, Aioria se limpava com as toalhas de papel.

Fro- Oria, me desculpe, mas há certas coisas na vida que são necessárias. Carlo, vem aqui um pouquinho que eu preciso falar com você! - E puxou o italiano para longe dos dois.

Aioria- O quê…?

Afrodite segurou Carlo antes que ele pudesse entrar na lanchonete:

Fro- Espera! Temos que enrolar um minutinho pra não dar na cara!

Carlo- Ma non vai dar na cara do mesmo jeito se os due começarem a demorar demais?

Fro- Ih, é mesmo, né? Então vamos entrar que eu quero outro milk-shake! E espero que a Marin um dia me pague por esse que eu desperdicei…

Os dois entraram de volta e foram para a mesa sob vários olhares curiosos.

Shura- E então?

Fro- Provavelmente só vamos saber o resultado bem mais tarde ou quem sabe amanhã?

Mu- Agora vocês vão contar o tal plano! Eu não entendi nada.

Na outra mesa, Aldebaran chamou:

Deba- Shaka, vem aqui um minuto!

Shaka- Tá. - Shaka se levantou e foi atender ao amigo na mesa vizinha.

Shura- Olha, Mu, é simples, a Marin vai se declarar.

Mu- Declarar! Pro Aioria!

Fro- É, mas ela não queria que ninguém percebesse por enquanto porque ela tem vergonha, então eu armei essa cena toda com o Carlo para ela poder falar com ele sem ninguém ficar zuando ou espionando eles.

Mu- Ah… e pra que ela quer se declarar?

Shura- Mu, como usted é inocente!

Carlo- Ou lerdo…

Shura- Yo acho que ela espera que o Aioria sinta o mesmo, no?

Mu- O Aioria gostar de alguém! Duvido.

Fro- Ah, Mu, que coisa feia! Logo você gorando o amor dos outros!

Mu- Não tô gorando! Só não acredito!

Shura- Yo acredito. Vamos fazer uma aposta!

Mu- Por mim, tudo bem!

Shura- Se ele no gostar mesmo da Marin, nós três fazemos alguma coisa que você quiser por uma semana…

Mu- Tipo não jogar bolinha de papel em mim e nem no Shaka?

Shura- É, pode ser isso.

Fro- Mas se o Aioria gostar… Se o Aioria gostar da Marin, você vai ter que beijar alguém…

Mu- Beijar alguém?

Carlo- Deixa questa parte con me, Afrodite.

Fro- À vontade.

O italiano deu um sorriso maléfico:

Carlo- É, para sere mais específico, que tal ele? - Apontou para o loiro que agora se sentava na outra mesa.

Mu- Shaka! Eu não posso beijar o Shaka!

Shura- O que foi, ficou com medo de perder a aposta?

Mu- Claro que não!

Carlo- Então está apostado! Se o Aioria gostar da Marin, você vai ter que beijar o Shaka. E non vale selinho, tem que sere uno beijo de verdade.

Fro- E para garantir, tem que ser na nossa frente.

Mu- Tá bom, tá bom! - "Tomara que eu não perca…!"

Shura- Então agora é esperar e ver!

… Aioria e Marin não voltavam para a lanchonete, todos já estavam desconfiados, e quanto mais demoravam, mais Mu queria sumir.

Foi ficando tarde, todos resolveram ir embora. Ao saírem da lanchonete, nem sinal do casal, mas ninguém fez nenhum comentário. Miro, Kamus e Aldebaran foram levar Shina embora, já que ela tinha ficado sem sua amiga, e os cinco que haviam chegado juntos foram embora juntos. Mu e Shaka se despediram primeiro, já que o ariano tinha que levar o loiro de volta para a casa dele, e o trio inseparável seguiu por seu caminho.

Fro- Carlo, por que o Shaka?

Carlo- O quê?

Fro- Na aposta do Mu, por que você escolheu o Shaka ao invés de falar pra ele beijar alguma das meninas da nossa classe?

Shura- Yo también fiquei curioso com isso…

Carlo- Ora, perché… ah, vocês vão entender na hora certa! Io garanto!

Enquanto isso, Mu levava Shaka para a casa dele, com o braço envolta dos ombros do loiro, como de costume quando voltavam tão tarde.

Shaka- Mu, por que você está tão quieto?

Mu- Não é nada…

Shaka- Você parece preocupado.

Mu- Estou bem, verdade.

Shaka- Se você está dizendo…

Mu- Por quê? Você tá com cara de desconfiado.

Shaka- Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não está normal.

Mu- Não é nada, Shaka, é sério.

Shaka- Não vou insistir.

Mu- Garoto, você é muito desconfiado! - Riu do indiano.

Shaka- Ah…

Esse foi um pouquinho maior, rsss… 

_Me perdoem pelo Mú gorar o amor da Marin, mas era necessário para a continuação!_

_Beijos…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - Atração 

…

Na manhã seguinte, todos se encontraram na porta da escola, como de costume:

Miro- Ué, Debão, cadê o Aioria?

Deba- Passei na casa dele e ele já tinha saído…

Miro- Nossa, que estranho…

Kamus- Às vezes ele precisou vir mais cedo pra escola…

Deba- Se ele tivesse vindo mais cedo já estaria aqui…

Kamus- É mesmo, né? Hehehe… Então o que será que houve com ele?

Fro- Ai, gente, calma, é já que ele chega!

Miro- Será que ele não ficou traumatizado com o milk-shake que você derrubou nele e resolveu ficar bem longe de você, Afrodite!

Fro- Tonto!

Carlo- Ma que escândalo só perché ele resolveu demorar! Ele non morreu, non, gente!

Shura- O Carlo tem razão, é já que ele aparece.

Logo, viram o grego virando a esquina da escola… acompanhado. Mu quase surtou ao ver a cena: Aioria e Marin chegando na escola de mãos dadas. Afrodite sorriu, satisfeita com o resultado de seu plano. Se aproximaram do grupo, dando bom dia.

Deba- Ah, então foi por isso que você não veio pra escola comigo, né?

Aioria- Eu fui buscar a Marin na casa dela…

Miro- O que as mulheres não fazem com os homens…

Aioria- Você também busca o Kamus todo dia!

Miro- Mas a casa dele é caminho pra escola!

Aioria- Não é, não!

Fro- Meninos, vocês não vão brigar por causa de uma bobagem, né?

O sinal da escola soou. Todos começaram a entrar, mas Carlo e Shura seguraram Mu por um instante.

Shura- No vai se esquecer da aposta.

Mu- N-não…

Carlo- E nem tentar fugir, porque non vai dar certo.

Mu- Ah, mas vocês vão ter que me ajudar, eu não posso fazer uma coisa dessas do nada!

Os dois se entreolharam.

Shura- Cierto, vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Entraram na escola. Mu se afundou em sua carteira.

Shaka- O que eles queriam com você, Mu?

Mu- Ah… é… ah, tavam pedindo cola como sempre, né? Hehehe…

Shaka- Ah, tá bom, então.

Tiveram as primeiras aulas normalmente e depois foram para o intervalo.

A mesa dos garotos sofreu uma pequena mudança: Afrodite e Shina se juntaram à eles enquanto Aioria e Marin foram se sentar sozinhos em outra mesa.

Deba- Galera, tamo perdendo no ataque!

Kamus- Como assim?

Deba- Ora, o Aioria que de leão só o signo mesmo até agora, resolveu finalmente mostrar as garras e atacou! Ataque bem sucedido por sinal…

Fro- Ih, Debinha, meu amigo, quem atacou não foi o Oria, não. Foi a ruiva.

Shura- Yo siempre disse que as mujeres iam dominar o mundo… começa por aí, primeiro elas dominam os hombres, depois o mundo!

Shina- Você já foi dominado alguma vez, Shura?

Shura- Yo! - Todos caíram na gargalhada. - Pra falar a verdade, nunca tentaram… - O espanhol ficou vermelho. - Ah, mas yo no soy o único, no! Pergunta pro Aldebaran se alguma garota já se declarou pra ele!

Deba- Pra falar a verdade, também, não, hehehe!

Shura- Tão vendo!

Carlo- Calma, amico, non precisa ficare vermelho desse jeito.

Fro- E você, Milucho?

Miro- Eu o quê!

Fro- Ora, você já recebeu alguma declaração?

Miro não podia fugir a fama e deixar logo Afrodite mexer com sua reputação, então usou a sua arma infalível:

Miro- Sem contar do Kamus?

Kamus- O quê! Ora, seu grego fils de une prostituée! Je nunca me declarei pra vous!

Deba- Ah, mas já pensou em fazer isso, né?

Kamus- Nunca! Je preferia le morte!

Deba- E você, Carlo?

Carlo- Ah, io também non, acho que só o Aioria por enquanto mesmo…

Deba- Ou a gente é muito feio, né?

Miro- Eu não sou feio, não!

Fro- Ai, Miro, não estressa!

Kamus- Gente, será que alguém já se declarou para o Mu ou para o Shaka?

Shura- Quem ia querer uma Mumia e um CDF asmático?

Deba- É mesmo, né?

Fro- Como vocês são maus! Eles são uma belezinha!

Shina- Concordo em partes, Afrodite.

Fro- Como assim em partes?

Shura- É, como assim?

Shina- Ambos são muito bonitos, mas o Shaka é capaz ter uma crise eterna de asma ou desmaiar se alguém se declarar pra ele, e o Mu ia dispensar a garota dizendo que precisava cuidar do Shaka!

Deba- Faz sentido…

Miro- Mas você falou que eles são bonitos… O QUE É QUE TEM DE BONITO NELES!

Fro- Fica com ciúme, não. Quando você não tá falando besteira, até que você é bonitinho também.

Deba- Mas eu também ainda não entendi o que vocês duas viram de bonito neles…

Fro- Ai, vamos explicar, Shina? - Afrodite piscou para a amiga.

Shina- Vamos.

Fro- Pra começar, olha o cabelo do Shaka… muito perfeito!

Shina- Ah, eu prefiro o do Mu, roxinho…

Miro- Mas o Mu tem pontos na testa!

Shura- É mesmo, por que será que ele tem isso?

Shina- Ah, o que importa! São tão sexy esses pontinhos!

Miro- Tá zuando, né?

Fro- Ah, eu concordo! Os pontinhos são lindos.

Deba- Por que o Mu tem dois e o Shaka só tem um?

Fro- O pontinho na testa do Shaka é simbólico, Deba. É o terceiro olho dos budistas.

Deba- Ah, tá.

Miro- Ah, vamos parar de falar desses dois, por favor!

Carlo- É, já tá virando melação!

Kamus- Hoje nós temos que entregar a redação de Biologia.

Shura- É mesmo… deu um trabalho pra fazer…

Deba- Eu pedi umas idéias pra minha mãinha…

Fro- Gente, e se o professor mandar a gente ler?

Miro- Aí ferrou tudo, eu escrevi um monte de besteira!

Shina- Como se você fosse capaz de escrever uma redação decente.

Miro- Ah, quero ver a sua então! Você é tão venenosa que quando for se declarar, o cara vai sair correndo!

Shina- Besta grega! Monstro mitológico!

Miro- Peçonhenta! Medusa!

Carlo- Ma vamos parar com questa putaria! - Soou o sinal para voltarem para as salas. - Ma vamos entrando!

Voltaram para a sala, Shina e Miro ainda trocando farpas pelo caminho.

Dohko já esperava os alunos:

Dohko- Olá, classe! Espero que tenham feito as redações que pedi! - Aguardou até que todos estivessem acomodados em suas carteiras. - Bem, nossa aula de hoje, como todos sabem, vai ser sobre a química da atração, portanto, eu vou pedir que cada um leia um trecho de sua redação para começarmos. - Todos se entreolharam. - Alguém se habilita a ser o primeiro? - Ninguém. - Bem, sendo assim, eu vou ser obrigado a escolher… vamos ver… Senhor Miro, que gosta tanto do assunto! Pode ler um trecho da sua redação? Não precisa se levantar.

Miro- E-está b-bem… - "Só me faltava essa…"- Posso começar?

Dohko- À vontade.

Miro- _"Eu sempre achei que redação era coisa de aula de gramática… mas me enganei. Aqui eu vou ter que falar sobre atração, mas como é que eu vou falar de uma coisa que eu acho que nunca senti? Seriamente, eu penso que nunca tenha gostado de ninguém. Então eu vou tentar falar disso me baseando no sentimento mais forte que eu sinto por alguém que não seja da minha família. Não vou dizer quem é essa pessoa, porque é irrelevante. Bom, eu acho que gosto bastante dessa pessoa porque temos uma amizade especial, eu me importo com ela e me sinto bem ao seu lado. Não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas acho que nos atraímos por alguém quando vemos uma pessoa e queremos estar perto dela, como eu quero estar… Então deve ser isso, se atrair por alguém é se sentir bem com ele e querer que ele esteja perto… o que vem depois eu não sei, mas se eu me sentir bem como já tenho me sentido, então tá bom…"_

Dohko- Muito bom, Miro. Será que você não está enganado sobre nunca ter gostado de ninguém? Hehehe. - Miro ficou vermelho. - Bem, o próximo, deixa eu ver… Afrodite.

Fro- Sim, professor. - Respirou antes de começar. - _"Eu não sei se meu professor quis que eu escrevesse sobre a atração física que a gente sente por alguém, de achar bonito, ou sobre aquela atração que antecede o estado de peixe morto…"_

Dohko- Senhorita Afrodite…

Fro- Sim?

Dohko- O que seria estado de "peixe morto"?

Fro- É quando a gente fica apaixonado.

Dohko- Por quê?

Fro- Porque as pessoas apaixonadas, quando vêem quem elas gostam, ficam com os olhos fixos assim, sem piscar, que nem peixe de feira…

Dohko- Ah, hehehe, boa comparação, prossiga com a leitura.

Fro- _"Bom, mas acho que sempre que a gente acaba gostando de alguém é porque viu e achou bonito primeiro, né? Eu fiquei pensando nesse assunto de atração e acabei descobrindo que tem alguém por quem eu sinto uma especial. Acho vários garotos bonitos, isso é normal, mas esse de quem eu tô falando me deixa feliz só de estar perto, ou quando conversamos. Mesmo quando discutimos, acaba sendo legal, porque, como minha mãe sempre dizia, a melhor maneira de se conhecer uma pessoa de verdade é depois de brigar com ela. Entendo isso como se a gente conhece uma pessoa pela capacidade de compreender e perdoar. Se a gente briga e depois esquece, é porque se perdoou, eu acho isso importante, me sinto alegre por sermos amigos e procurarmos nos entender."_

Dohko- Muito bom, também, senhorita! Espero que isso termine em namoro! - Afrodite só não ficou tão vermelha quanto Miro tinha ficado. - Vamos, mais um. Deixa eu ver… Nosso representante de classe, vamos ver o que ele escreveu. Shaka, por favor.

O loiro ficou vermelho com antecedência.

Shaka- _"Foi difícil me convencer a escrever isso. Eu cresci de uma forma diferente, sendo educado diferente dos outros, por motivos que a maioria das pessoas conhece. Eu sempre tentei julgar as coisas de forma diferente, me importar com os amigos à minha volta tanto quanto eles sempre se importaram comigo, e creio que até então tenha sido bem sucedido nisso. Quando me vi diante da obrigação de falar, mesmo que para um papel, sobre esse assunto de atração, eu pensei num exemplo pra me basear. Na minha cultura, acreditamos na luz através da sabedoria, da compaixão e da simplicidade. Obviamente surge a pergunta de que isso tem a ver com atração. Para mim, particularmente, tem muito. Porque a única pessoa que me despertou algo especial foi através disso, sabedoria, compaixão e simplicidade. Eu não posso ser preciso sobre quando ou como tenha começado, mas hoje sou obrigado a reconhecer a profunda admiração que essa pessoa me desperta. Acho que se atrair por alguém é bem mais do que achá-lo bonito e inteligente. É se sentir bem em dividir com essa pessoa o silêncio de um momento."_

Dohko- Acho que comentários são totalmente dispensáveis… - Estava de boca aberta. - Bem, alunos, depois dessas redações, creio que só me resta mesmo tentar explicar o fenômeno científico da atração, porque o emocional vocês já explicaram, hehehe… - Seguiu com uma explicação e algumas anotações na lousa. - Então, o tema de hoje está concluído, mas… - Olhou no relógio. - Ainda faltam quinze minutos para o fim da minha aula, então… eu vou ler o meu jornal que ainda não tive tempo de ler hoje e vocês podem se reunir em grupos para fazer alguma brincadeira não-barulhenta ou conversarem num tom de voz decente, certo?

Dohko se sentou em sua mesa e abriu o jornal.

Vocês querem saber no que vai dar a aposta do trio e do Mú? Não percam o próximo capítulo! Hauhauahuahauhauah!

_Beijos…_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Descobertas e Segredinhos… 

Shura se virou para trás:

Shura- É nossa chance de fazer o Mu pagar a aposta.

Fro- Gente, eu não tô achando conveniente.

Carlo- Relaxa, bambina, vai dar tudo certo. Chama a Shina.

Logo, os quatro estavam sentados em círculo, Shina já estava sabendo da aposta.

Shura- Vai, chama você, Carlo.

Carlo- Io, non!

Shina- Ah, eu chamo, vai!… Mu!

Mu- Quê?

Shina- Vem brincar de verdade ou desafio com a gente!

Mu- Ah, não, obrigado, eu vou ficar estudando…

Shura- Acho bueno usted no recusar… - Mu entendeu o recado e pediu licença à Shaka, indo sentar na roda dos quatro.

Mu- Tá…

Carlo- Apostou e perdeu, agora está na hora de pagar.

Mu- Mas como eu vou fazer isso!

Shina- Não se desespere, nós vamos ajudar.

Mu- Como?

Fro- Vamos fingir que estamos brincando de verdade ou desafio e fingimos que te desafiamos, aí você vai lá e faz o combinado.

Mu- Ai, não vai dar certo…

Shina- É claro que vai. Vamos enrolar uns minutinhos aí você vai lá.

As mãos do ariano começaram a ficar geladas enquanto esperava, pensou que dessa vez era ele quem ia desmaiar.

Carlo- Já deu tempo. Vai lá AGORA.

Mu- Dá pelo menos pra desejar boa sorte?

Carlo- Acredite, você não vai precisar.

Mu se levantou e foi em direção à Shaka, sentado, limpando os óculos na barra da camisa.

Mu- Shaka…

Shaka- Sim?

Mu- Pode ficar de pé um minuto?

Shaka- Claro! - Deixou os óculos sobre a carteira e se levantou, ficando de frente para o melhor amigo. Mu não quis hesitar. Tremia visivelmente, segurou a nuca do loiro com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra erguia o queixo dele.Shaka não entendeu a princípio, mas a mão em sua nuca o aproximou rapidamente do rosto de Mu, fazendo seus lábios roçarem nos dele. O indiano arregalou os olhos e seu coração bateu rápido, descompassado. Mu comprimiu os lábios nos de seu amigo e recebeu uma reação inesperada: Shaka fechara os olhos, inclinando mais a cabeça, não deixando espaço algum entre as bocas. Mu acabou fechando os olhos também e começou a mexer os lábios lentamente sobre os de Shaka. Este, entreabriu os seus, deixando a língua de Mu tocar a sua suavemente.

A sala estava inteira atônita. Dohko, percebendo que os alunos estavam quietos demais, tirou a cara do jornal e quase caiu da cadeira ao ver a cena.

Dohko- Acho que eles levaram à sério demais essa coisa de atração… hehehe… - Não os interrompeu, sem imaginar que o diretor estava chegando para ver porque a sala mais barulhenta da escola estava tão quieta.

Quando Shion olhou pelo vidro da porta, quase teve um ataque ao ver o motivo do silêncio. Um beijo delicado mas muito bem dado entre seu filho e o melhor amigo dele.

Abriu a porta, entrando:

Shion- Alguém pode me explicar o que significa isso! - Os dois se afastaram bruscamente e olharam para o diretor. A sala parecia que estava num enterro. - O que é que está havendo aqui! Dohko, como você permite isso na sua aula!

Dohko- Acho que eles levaram a aula de hoje à sério demais…

Shion- Pra minha sala, AGORA! - Shaka e Mu saíram da sala de aula. - Você também, Dohko!

Dohko- Eu por quê!

Shion- AGORA!

Dohko- Tá bom… - Dohko também saiu.

Shion- E o resto da sala não dê um piu!

Shion saiu em seguida, batendo a porta.

Na sala, restaram cochichos:

Miro- Kamyo, você viu aquilo?

Kamus- O que, os dois se beijando ou o diretor quase tendo um ataque histérico?

Miro- O beijo…

Kamus- Boiei tanto quanto vous, mon ami.

Fro- Ai, santa! Eu disse que não era boa idéia!

Carlo- Non se preocupe, eles vão ficar bem.

Shura- Mas o diretor…

Carlo- Fora a bronca, eles vão ficar bem. Io garanto.

Shina- Parecia que eles estavam gostando…

Fro- É, também achei…

…Enquanto isso, na sala do diretor…

Mu e Shaka estavam sentados cabisbaixos de frente para Shion e Dohko de pé ao lado da mesa.

Shion- Alguém pode me explicar o que foi que eu vi! - Sem resposta. - Assim fica difícil! Dohko, o que foi que eu vi!

Dohko- Um beijo?…

Shion- É, foi um beijo! Mas por quê no meio da aula!

Dohko- Não sei…

Shion- Não sabe! Era sua aula!

Dohko- Ah…

Shion- Com você eu converso depois! E vocês dois, podem me explicar o que foi que houve! Logo vocês, que NUNCA me deram problemas! - Suspirou, quase desistindo. - Vocês sempre foram alunos exemplares, vou considerar isto apenas desta vez e deixá-los apenas de sobreaviso. Eu espero que não me decepcionem. E espero que um dia eu venha a ter uma explicação. Shaka e Dohko estão dispensados.

Shaka saiu na frente, e Dohko, antes de sair e fechar a porta, se voltou para o diretor:

Dohko- Pega leve com ele…

Shion- É meu filho, eu sei o que faço. - Esperou o chinês fechar a porta. - Mu, olhe pra mim. - O filho ergueu os olhos. - Por que fez aquilo? - Mu não respondeu. Não queria culpar os amigos. - Me responda, Mu. Por quê? - Silêncio. - Por favor, Mu, estou fazendo uma pergunta simples! Me diga por que fez aquilo! Por que beijou o Shaka!

Mu- Eu não sei! - Mu explodiu. - Eu não sei por quê! - E escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, com vergonha das lágrimas que começaram a brotar.

Shion se levantou e foi até a janela, tentando se acalmar.

"Eu não posso culpá-lo por nada… seja como for, é meu filho…"

Voltou-se para Mu, indo se abaixar perto dele.

Shion- Olha pro seu pai. - Mu obedeceu, enxugando as lágrimas. - Não estou zangado com você como filho, e sim, como aluno, porque você fez algo incompatível com o horário de aula, entende? - O garoto balançou a cabeça. - Que bom. Se você não entende por que fez aquilo, precisa pensar um pouco. Não tenha medo do que lhe vier a cabeça, os sentimentos nem sempre são como esperamos, mas se souber lidar com eles, podem ser melhores. Se precisar conversar, estou sempre aqui, sou seu pai e fico feliz em ajudar. Só quero seu bem, Mu. Não tenha medo de me dizer o que sentir, eu nunca vou deixar de entendê-lo.

Mu- Está bem… quando eu descobrir o que estou sentindo, o senhor será o primeiro a saber…

Shion- Como você quiser… Agora, pode voltar. À noite nos falamos em casa, está certo?

Mu- Sim…

… Depois da aula, Mu foi levar o loiro em casa, como sempre. Mas desde que haviam voltado da sala do diretor, não tinham trocado uma palavra sequer.

Mu- Shaka…

Shaka- Hum?

Mu- Você está bravo comigo?

Shaka- Não.

Mu- Era só isso que eu queria saber. - E seguiram em silêncio.

…Enquanto isso, Miro acompanhava o francês para a casa dele.

Kamus- Miro, posso te perguntar une chose?

Miro- Claro, fala aí!

Kamus- Quem era a pessoa da sua redação?

Miro- Ah… hehe… bom, era você, Kamyo.

Kamus- Moi!

Miro- É… é que você é meu melhor amigo, né… então achei que podia falar sobre você…

Kamus- Je suis a pessoa que vous mais gosta?

Miro- Acho que é…

Kamus- Oui… Está bem, então.

Miro- Tudo bem por eu ter falado de você na minha redação?

Kamus- Je também falei de vous na minha…

… O quarteto fantástico, digo, Shura, Carlo, Shina e Afrodite, seguiam seu habitual caminho.

Fro- Queria ter ouvido a redação de mais gente!

Shina- Tipo quem?

Fro- Ah, desses dois aí que parecem que só tem olhos para o futebol!

Carlo- Io non lia nem que o professor me torturasse!

Shura- Igualmente yo!

Shina- Por quê? Vocês têm medo de serem descobertos?

Carlo- Descoberto em quê? Tá louca!

Shura- Deixa ela, Carlo…

Carlo- E a sua, hein, Shina, você lia?

Shina- Queria ter tido o prazer…

Fro- Shina, me conta, de quem você falou na sua redação!

Shina- Ah, de um cara aí…

Fro- Quem! Quem! Quem!

Shina- Segredinho…

Carlo- Pelo jeito non somos nói due que temos medo de sermos descobertos, hein, Shura?

Shura- Carlo, larga a mão…

Shina- Ah, fica quieto, carcamano! Na hora certa todos vão saber!

Fro- Vai demorar!

Shina- Afrodite!

Fro- Ah…

Shura- E usted, Afrodite, de quem estava hablando?

Fro- Ah, segredo… - Mas o espanhol bem sabia de quem.

Shura- Hum, mujeres misteriosas…

… Já era noite quando Shion terminou seus deveres no colégio e pôde ir para casa encontrar com o filho. Ao entrar, encontrou Mu na cozinha, terminando o jantar.

Mu- Oi, pai. Tá quase pronto.

Shion- O cheiro está bom.

Mu- Será que a mamãe ia gostar da minha comida se estivesse viva?

Shion- Ela teria muito orgulho de você, Mu…

Mu- O senhor a amava? - O pai engoliu seco.

Shion- De uma forma especial, filho… por que está me perguntando isso?

Mu- É que o senhor nunca namorou depois que ela morreu…

Shion- Na verdade… - "Ainda não é hora dele saber…" - É, não encontrei ninguém legal, hehehe.

Mu- Ah…

Shion- Tá tudo bem entre você e Shaka?

Mu- Tá. Ele não tá zangado.

Shion- Deveria?

Mu- Eu beijei ele, talvez devesse.

Shion- O que eu vi parecia recíproco.

Mu- Eu não sei… ainda não consigo pensar nisso.

Shion- Algumas vezes isso leva tempo para entender. Você já tinha feito isso antes?

Mu- O quê?

Shion- Beijar alguém.

Mu- Não.

Shion- Por quê?

Mu- Não sei, acho que nunca senti vontade, nunca me interessei por nenhuma garota. Penso que sempre estive ocupado demais com o Shaka para ter tempo pra isso. Não que eu esteja reclamando, a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer é ficar junto com ele e… - Calou-se repentinamente.

Shion- E?

Mu- E acho que acabei de me dar conta disso.

Shion se aproximou do filho e pôs a mão em seu ombro:

Shion- Será que você nunca se interessou por uma garota porque o seu coração já estava preenchido pelo Shaka?

Mu- Mas pai… ele é menino, como eu, e…

Shion- E daí?

Mu- Não é normal…

Shion- Isso é um auto-preconceito, filho. É o começo para que as pessoas à sua volta também não te aceitem. Ser diferente é tão normal, Mu.

Mu- O senhor acha mesmo, pai?

Shion- Acho. Se você gostar dele ao invés de gostar de uma garota, que seja. Eu não quero um filho como a sociedade diz que deve ser, quero um filho feliz. E se for esse garoto a sua felicidade, pra mim estará bom.

Mu- É…Acho que eu tô mais surpreso que o senhor…

Shion- Não estou surpreso, fiquei quando vi aquela cena, mas apenas pela situação em que passou, na sala… mas não estou surpreso com relação à vocês dois. Vocês não apenas cresceram juntos, mas se envolveram ao longo dos anos de uma forma especial, se ajudando mutuamente. Você fez dele seu modo de viver, sua única preocupação. Eu sempre imaginei que, quando chegasse a hora, era ele que você ia escolher.

Mu- Mas ainda não me parece fácil amar outro garoto…

Shion- E não é. Mas também não é difícil. Nessa vida tudo se aprende.

Mu- Eu podia ficar com medo dele não sentir o mesmo, mas… na redação que ele leu hoje, acho que falava de mim…

Shion- E sobre o que era essa redação?

Mu- Foi na aula de Biologia, e falava de atração… mas o que ele falou na redação parecia mais do que isso…

Shion- Na aula do Dohko… huh… Bem, se é como eu acredito que seja, tudo tende a ficar bem, filho. Não se preocupe. Aliás, por falar no Dohko, ele vem jantar aqui hoje…

Mu- Eu sei… que dia ele não vem, né?

Shion- É, hehehe…

Mu- O Dohko é legal… Aliás, pai… não briga com ele pelo que aconteceu, ele não teve a mínima culpa.

Shion- Hum… Tá bem, não estava com vontade mesmo…

Mu- Faz muito tempo que vocês são amigos, né?

Shion- Uns trinta anos…

Mu- Mas pai…o senhor tem trinta e três…

Shion- É, foi por aí mesmo, ele ainda usava fraldas quando o conheci.

Mu- Quantos anos ele tem?

Shion- Trinta, hehehe.

Mu- Não quero imaginar meu professor de fraldas… O senhor tinha dezoito anos quando eu nasci, né?

Shion- Sim, não sabia nem de que lado te punha pra trocar fralda…

Mu- Pai!

Shion- É sério!

Mu- Tadinho de mim…

Shion- Hum, nem vem, você me deu um trabalhão! Queria mamadeira de meia em meia hora!

Mu- Ah, hehehe. Desde que eu me conheço por gente lembro do Dohko ir e vir nesta casa todos os dias… o senhor escolheu o cara certo para ser seu melhor amigo. Sabe, pai… ele vem e fica com a gente todo dia… está sempre cuidando de mim e deixando o senhor alegre… por que ele não fica aqui de uma vez?

Shion- Como assim?

Mu- Ah, sei lá… ele podia morar com a gente…

Shion- Hum… - Shion pensou um instante, se contendo para não ligar imediatamente para o chinês. - É, quem sabe…

Mu- Pede pra ele, pai!

Shion- Ah, Mu, ele pode gostar de morar sozinho…

Mu- Gosta nada! Senão não ficava quase o tempo todo aqui! Pede pra ele no jantar!

Shion- Ah, vamos ver… Talvez eu fale…

Nisso, o libriano entrou na cozinha sem bater na porta, com uma sacola de compras:

Dohko- Oi, gente… - Falou, receoso de levar logo uma bronca do ariano.

Mu- Oi, Dohko! - O garoto sorriu, mexendo o jantar.

Shion- Eh, o que você trouxe aí? - Shion também sorriu, enquanto o ruivo colocava as compras na mesa.

Dohko- Umas coisas… Refrigerante… uma torta de maça da padaria para sobremesa…

Mu- Eu gosto de torta!

Dohko- Você parece animado, Mu…

Mu- Tô feliz…

Dohko- Posso saber por quê?

Mu- Mais tarde!

Dohko- Menino misterioso…

Mu- O jantar tá pronto! Vão pra mesa que eu vou servir!

Os dois adultos obedeceram. Mu serviu o jantar e se sentou com eles para comer.

Passados alguns minutos, o adolescente não se agüentou:

Mu- Dohko, meu pai tem uma coisa pra te falar…

Dohko- É! Fala, Shion! É bronca?

Shion- N-não… é que… o Mu e eu estávamos conversando e… bem… nossa casa é tão grande, tem vários quartos, você sempre fica aqui com a gente mesmo, então… é que o Mu queria que você viesse morar aqui, é isso.

Dohko quase caiu da cadeira: - Que legal! Posso mesmo, Mu!

Mu- Desde que você não faça bagunça…

Dohko- Ah! Tô tão feliz! - Shion parecia um tomate. - Quando eu posso vir!

Shion- Quem manda aqui é ele, você sabe, ele que decide.

Dohko- Mu?

Mu- Por mim, amanhã mesmo.

Dohko- AH! Que bom!

Mu- Não sabia que você ia gostar tanto assim…

Dohko- Ah, é que meu apartamento é tão pequeno e solitário… e o aluguel é caro…

Shion- Garotos, vamos jantar antes que esfrie!

Mais tarde, depois que Mu havia ido dormir, Shion e Dohko assistiam televisão na sala.

Dohko- A idéia foi dele mesmo?

Shion- Foi…

Dohko- E você concordou na hora, né?

Shion- Hehehe.

Dohko- Tô muito feliz, Shion… - Se aproximou do namorado, beijando-o na boca.

Shion- Eu também… é um grande passo.

Dohko- Pensei que ia chegar e levar uma bronca…

Shion- Mu disse que você não teve culpa.

Dohko- Aliás, o que foi aquilo entre ele e o Shaka?

Shion- Parece que eles se gostam, meu querido. Como eu imaginava.

Dohko- Ih, o filho puxou ao pai então…

Shion- Pois é, e tem bom gosto, como eu.

Dohko- Huh, eu sei que eu sou o melhor!

Shion- E o mais convencido também!

Dohko- É, mas você tem razão sobre o bom gosto do Mu. O Shaka é lindo mesmo…

Shion- Muito. Eu deveria me preocupar com a doença dele?

Dohko- Ah, o Mu sabe o que fazer melhor do que os pais dele. Não creio que será problema. A não ser que o Shaka desmaie quando eles estiverem fazendo amor…

Shion- Hum, é mesmo…

Dohko- E por falar em fazer amor…

Shion- Sem barulho, Dohko! Mu ainda nem desconfia que nós somos "mais do que amigos".

Dohko- Eu nunca faço barulho quando ele está em casa…

Um pouquinho de amor nesse capítulo… 

_Deni –chan é ninja, descobri isso hoje, hauhauahuahauhau!_

_Beijos…_

_Mandem reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Aceitando 

… Na casa de uma certa família italiana, todo mundo ainda estava acordado, assistindo "A vida é bela" e chorando. Carlo estava deitado com a cabeça no colo da mãe, para ciúme dos quatro irmãos, Paolo, Marco, Isabella e Giovanna.

Estava aproveitando tanto quanto podia os momentos com sua família, não sabia até quando aquele sonho ia durar, e o colo da mamma era o melhor remédio para os anos de cicatrizes que o italiano carregava na memória.

O filme acabou e a mamma mandou seus cinco bambinos para os quartos, dando um beijo em cada um.

Carlo se deitou em sua cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o teto.

"Espero que isso non acabe tão cedo… Como será que o Afrodite reagiria se soubesse que no mio sonho ele é mulher e tem peitões? Hehehe… Acho que ele ia gostar… E que peitões! Non vejo a hora de jogar futebol de novo!… Ah, de quem será que ela estava falando na redação… Só podia ser do Shura ou… de mim… Ih, tô até vendo… Non deve sere do espanhol, parece que rola um climão entre ele e a Shina… Ma que porra! Só falta aquela bambina peituda gostar de mim!… Ma nem pensar, io non vou pegar, non! Ela ainda é o Afrodite, mesmo sendo mulher no mio sonho!… Ah… ma io posso estare enganado, pode non sere de mim que ela gosta… Ah, quer saber? Io vou dormire!"

… Na manhã seguinte…

Shaka esperava Mu ir buscá-lo para a aula, como sempre, sentado na escada da varanda de sua casa. Naturalmente não notou quando o ariano chegou porque estava tendo uma crise de ausência. Mu se abaixou perto dele e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

Mu- Shaka, acorda, temos que ir pra aula. - Mas o loiro não voltou da crise. - Hum, acho que vou ter que esperar. - Ficou olhando para o rosto do amigo, e pensou novamente no beijo que não podia esquecer. Tinha gostado. Demais. Shaka era de fato a pessoa mais bonita que conhecera em toda sua vida, tudo nele revelava fragilidade, sua pele clara, os lábios pequenos, os gestos sutis e a voz sempre serena. Envolveu-o com os braços, encostando-lhe a cabeça em seu ombro, e afagou os cabelos dourados suavemente.

Shaka voltou da crise, mas antes que pudesse se assustar, reconheceu que estava apenas sendo abraçado por seu melhor amigo. Falou baixinho:

Shaka- Bom dia pra você também, Mu…

Mu- Ah, você voltou… hehehe, desculpa, eu só tava…

Shaka- Me abraçando?

Mu- É que…

Shaka- Você vai se explicar por uma coisa da qual eu nunca reclamei?

Mu- Ah… tudo bem… vamos pra escola.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a caminhar.

Shaka- E seu pai?

Mu- Não tá zangado nem decepcionado.

Shaka- Mesmo?

Mu- Ele me surpreendeu.

Shaka- O que ele disse?

Mu- Ah… eu te conto uma outra hora…

Shaka- Está bem.

… O quarteto fantástico ia para a escola discutindo os acontecimentos do dia anterior:

Shina- Gostou, sim, tenho certeza!

Fro- Ah, eu também tinha achado, mas será mesmo?

Shura- No! Yo no creio!

Carlo- Ma io falei… Se non gostasse, non tinha deixado!

Shina- Concordo plenamente com o Carlo.

Shura- Mas no é possível!

Carlo- O quê? Só perché os due são bambinos?

Shura- Com tantas chicas bonitas na escola, será que logo o Mu vai gostar de hombre?

Shina- Ah, o que é que tem! O Shaka é mais bonito que muita mulher, ou até que a maioria delas… menos nós, claro, né Afrodite?

Fro- Lógico! Hehehe!

Shura- Mas yo no estoy hablando de beleza! Shaka é hombre, tem "acessórios"…

Carlo- E daí? Os due non vão deixar de sere quem eles sempre foram só perché se gostam?

Fro- Então você é a favor!

Carlo- A favor de quê, criatura!

Fro- De eles serem… você sabe…

Shina- De eles serem gays!

Carlo- Ah, io non sou a favor nem contra nada, cada um é cada um! Io gosto de mulher, mas se eles gostarem de uomo também, que diferença faz? Eles que sejam felizes da forma como acharem melhor.

Shura- Ah, yo acho estranho pensar que posso ter amigos gays… e se eles começam a namorar e ficam de mãos dadas perto da gente e…

Shina- Que coisa feia, Shura! Eu não teria problema nenhum com isso.

Carlo- Nem io.

Fro- Ai, gente, eu adoro eles, mas não sei como ia me sentir se eles fossem um casal…

Carlo- Afrodite, non parla besteira! Como você acha que eles iam te tratar se você resolvesse namorar, por exemplo, com a Shina?

Shina- Hauhauhauhauhauhauhau!

Fro- Qual é a graça?

Shina- Nada…

Fro- Ah… é, pode ser, eles iam me dar a maior força, eu sei que iam porque os conheço bem. Nunca iam me desprezar… Eu é que sou desprezível! Tadinhos! Como eu estava sendo má!

Carlo- Viu? Ma são nostros amici! Temos que apoiá-los!

Shura- E se estivermos viajando? Aquilo pode ter sido solamente um beijo! Pode no haver nada entre eles!

Shina- É, pode ser, mas é bom ficarmos prevenidos.

Fro- E o Miro…

Shina- O que tem a besta grega?

Shura- Ustedes también tienes hipóteses homossexuais sobre ele?

Fro- Gente, aquela redação foi sobre o Kamus.

Shina- Como você tem tanta certeza?

Fro- Quem é que ele mais gosta?

Shina- É, agora também tenho certeza.

Shura- No é possível que ustedes vão começar a achar que todo mundo é gay!

Shina- A besta pode ainda não ter percebido que tem essas tendências…

Fro- Com aquela redação? Percebeu, sim. Pode não querer assumir, mas ele tem uma quedinha pelo Kamus.

Shura- Mas yo estoy cercado por conspiradoras! Usted no vai concordar com elas dessa vez, vai, Carlo?

Carlo- Sempre achei que Miro tinha uma quedinha pelo francês.

Shura- Ustedes estão de sacanagem comigo!

Shina- Pessoal, o que acham de a gente jogar uns verdes?

Carlo- Io acho divertido, ma sou do tipo que só observa…

Shina- É, e a Afrodite é muito escandalosa…

Fro- Eu!

Shina- Imagina…

Shura- Yo duvido que ia dar resultado.

Shina- Ah, vamos ver, então!

Shura- Vou arrumar uma namorada antes que ustedes comecem a achar que yo también sou gay!

Fro- Não é preciso, a gente te conhece, Shura.

Shura- Que bueno!

… O francês tinha cansado de esperar Miro e estava indo para a escola sozinho. Ao virar uma esquina, encontrou o grego vindo correndo:

Miro- Kamus! Eu cheguei!

Kamus- Je non sou cego! Por que demorou?

Miro- Desculpa, eu dormi mais do que devia.

Kamus- Je estava preocupado.

Miro- Olha, eu to bem!

Kamus- Miro…

Miro- Tá bom!

Kamus- Vous… também ficou pensando naquilo que aconteceu ontem?

Miro- Fiquei. Acho que não tem muito o que entender.

Kamus- Je também fiquei pensando em outra coisa…

Miro- No quê?

Kamus- Na sua redação…

Miro- Ah… e o que você pensou?

Kamus- Foi só porque je suis votre melhor ami?

Miro- Ai… - "E agora?" - Na verdade… não…

Kamus- Então por quê?

Miro- Você vai ficar aborrecido…

Kamus- Non vou. Prometo.

Miro- Bom… ah, eu posso falar amanhã? Tipo, eu te levo pra tomar sorvete depois da aula…

Kamus- Sorvete? Isso é chantagem!

Miro- Não, é um convite. Quer?

Kamus- Vous já me viu recusar sorvete?

…Todos se encontravam na porta da escola, como de costume, menos Mu e Shaka, que passaram reto pelos colegas.

Deba- Ih, eles não falaram nem oi…

Marin- Eles devem estar com vergonha de ontem…

Aioria- Ninguém mandou eles fazerem aquilo.

Fro- Na verdade, nós estávamos brincando de verdade ou desafio…

Miro- Então aquilo foi um desafio de vocês?

Shina- Ah, fui eu que desafiei o Mu, por quê!

Miro- Nada, Medusa! Mas agora eles nem falam mais com a gente!

Carlo- Eles devem estar achando que nós é que non queremos parlare com eles.

Kamus- Deveríamos mostrar o contrário então?

Marin- Lógico!

Deba- Aí, ó, não curto muito esse negócio de homem beijando homem, mas nesse caso, vou fazer uma concessão porque eles são meus amigos.

Shura- Nós no precisamos gostar para respeitá-los.

Aioria- Nós estamos agindo como se eles tivessem assumido alguma coisa e eles ainda nem se manifestaram sobre nada!

Deba- Estamos nos baseando no que vimos…

Marin- Por mais que tenha sido uma brincadeira, parece que eles não estavam achando tão ruim…

Kamus- Será que eles já tinham feito antes?

Miro- Nunca se sabe.

Carlo- Ah, ma vamos deixar de ser um bando de fofoqueiros e ir para a sala!

Eles entraram e foram para a sala. Aula de Aioros. Duas seguidas, então ninguém abriu o bico.

…Na hora do intervalo, a mesa da turma se reuniu como no dia anterior, só que mais apertada, porque Aioria e Marin se juntaram à eles.

Deba- Pessoal, eu tô começando a me sentir mal com isso…

Fro- Eu também! Tá todo mundo aqui junto, menos eles.

Kamus- Temos que tomar providências.

Miro- Isolamento não é legal…

Aioria- Mas eles sempre lancharam sem a gente.

Shina- As coisas mudaram. Agora eles precisam da gente.

Deba- Eu tenho uma sugestão…

Shura- Habla!

Deba- Por que alguns de nós não se sentam com eles?

Fro- Eu vou!

Carlo- Anche io.

Miro- Eu e o Kamus também vamos!

Shina- Já está bom, muita gente pode causar uma crise de asma no Shaka!

Fro- Então vamos!

Os quatro que se comprometeram pegaram seus lanches e foram sentar na mesa dos garotos budistas, que ficaram surpresos.

Fro- Vocês se incomodam se fizermos companhia?

Miro- É que a mesa de lá está meio apertada…

Mu- Ah, t-tudo bem…

Kamus- Então… logo vamos ter o campeonato do colégio, né?

Mu- Afrodite vai poder jogar no nosso time esse ano de novo?

Fro- Claro! Eu sou a garantia da vitória!

Carlo- Sem comentários pra você…

Miro- E pensar que era pra você ser líder de torcida…

Fro- Até parece! Nem toda garota mais popular tem que ser líder de torcida!

Kamus- Além do mais, ela ia acertar os pompons na cara das outras garotas do jeito que é estabanada…

Mu- Huh, já levei cada chute na canela…

Fro- Ah, só quando estamos em times opostos, Mu!

MuGOTA- Ah, tá!

Fro- Shaka, o que é isso que você está comendo aí?

Shaka- Sanduíche natural…

Miro- Credo…

Shaka- Eu não como carne nem nada que possa vir de um animal.

Kamus- Por quê?

Shaka- Porque era um ser vivo. Tudo o que vive quer viver.

Fro- Pensando assim, acho que não quero mais meu hambúrguer…

Shaka- Era uma vaca.

Miro- Shaka, não acaba com o meu almoço, não…

Carlo- Só porque você quer comer não deixa de ter sido uma vaca, Miro!

Miro- Pior é no país do Kamus que eles comem os ovinhos dos peixes…

Kamus- É caviar, Miro.

Miro- É nojento!

Fro- Mu, o que se come no seu país?

Mu- Um monte de coisa… carne de carneiro assada, pão de cevada…

Miro- É gostoso?

Mu- Muito.

Shaka- Era um carneiro… tinha uma lã fofinha e pastava tranqüilamente antes de virar o almoço do Mu…

Mu- Shaka! - O loiro riu da cara do amigo.

Fro- Eh, descobrimos que o Shaka tem senso de humor!

Mu- Esse aqui fala pouco, mas quando fala também…

Kamus- O Miro em compensação parle até por les cotovelos e non dá une bola dentro!

Miro- Ah…

Soou o sinal.

Carlo- A conversa está animada, mas temos que ir para a próxima aula.

Kamus- Temos futebol agora!

… Todos foram para a aula de Educação Física. O time de futebol se reuniu com o treinador enquanto as meninas iam praticar a torcida e Shaka ia para a arquibancada.

Começaram a jogar, Carlo perdendo atenção de cinco em cinco minutos vendo os peitos da Afrodite balançando toda vez que ela chutava a bola.

No segundo tempo, o time estava ganhando, Afrodite foi chutar a bola para o gol, mas um adversário entrou na sua frente e ela chutou torto para não enfiar uma bica no estômago do infeliz. A bola saiu de campo e foi direto pra cabeça de outro infeliz que estava sentado na arquibancada.

Fro- Ai minha santa, eu matei o Shaka!

Todos saíram correndo do campo, Shaka tinha desmaiado pela bolada. Mu quase voou para a arquibancada para socorrer o amigo.

Mu- Shaka! - Pegou-o nos braços. - É melhor levá-lo pra enfermaria!

Fro- A culpa foi minha, eu vou junto!

Mu- Então vamos logo.

Mu levou Shaka até a enfermaria acompanhado pela desastrada. Chegando lá, Saga os atendeu:

Saga- O que houve dessa vez?

Fro- Eu dei uma bolada nele!

Saga- Por que você fez isso com o coitado, Afrodite?

Fro- Foi um acidente, senhor Saga!

O enfermeiro examinou a testa do loiro.

Saga- Não foi a bolada que o desmaiou. É só uma crise tônica.

Fro- Crise tônica?

Saga- É uma crise generalizada de epilepsia que consiste em perda de consciência e rigidez muscular.

Fro- Isso é grave?

Saga- A doença é grave, mas a crise vai passar logo.

Fro- Ufa, então não matei ele?

Saga- Não.

Mu- Afrodite, é melhor você voltar para o treino. Diga ao professor Tatsumi que eu vou ficar aqui até o Shaka se recuperar.

Fro- Tá bem. - A garota saiu da enfermaria.

Saga- Você tem certeza que quer esperar, pode demorar um pouco pra ele acordar.

Mu- O senhor sabe que eu nunca o deixo com outras pessoas quando ele fica assim.

Saga- Está bem, você é quem sabe.

Pouco tempo depois, Shaka recobrou a consciência.

Shaka- Ai, o que eu estou fazendo na enfermaria? Desmaiei de novo?

Mu- É.

Shaka- Muito tempo?

Mu- Não muito. Ainda dá tempo de pegar o começo da próxima aula, vamos?

Shaka- Vamos.

Mu- Obrigado, senhor Saga.

Saga- De nada, meninos.

Os dois saíram da enfermaria e foram ao vestiário se trocar para voltar para a sala.

Mu- Eu preciso de um banho, você se importa em esperar?

Shaka- Eu tô me sentindo meio fraco do desmaio…

Mu- Mesmo? Hum, você não costuma ficar assim.

Shaka- Acho que vou tomar um banho também.

Mu- Você pode cair no chuveiro…

Shaka- Dá banho em mim… - O ariano quase caiu de costas.

Mu- Mas Shaka…

Shaka- Já fizemos isso tantas vezes…

Mu- Mas só que… Shaka…

Shaka- O que foi?

Mu- É por causa de ontem.

Shaka- Muda alguma coisa pra você? Você não quer mais cuidar de mim?

Mu- Não! Não é isso!… Ah, vem, vamos tomar banho então. - Ambos se despiram, ficando só de cueca. Mu ligou o chuveiro e puxou Shaka para debaixo da água. A água logo encharcou os cabelos loiros e a pele alva. Mu tentou se molhar sem encostar seu corpo no do indiano, mas não deu muito certo. Em seguida suas peles estavam roçando, os cabelos se enroscando nos corpos.

Shaka sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e segurou na cintura de Mu para não cair. O ariano o amparou, envolvendo suas costas.

Mu- Tudo bem?

Shaka- Só meio fraco.

Mu- Não vou te deixar cair.

Shaka- Eu sei.

Os corpos agora estavam colados e água morna os envolvia. Shaka ergueu o rosto, os olhos azuis cristalinos fitaram a face rubra do ariano. Ele se conhecia bem demais para ter dúvidas sobre o que sentia por Mu. Seus braços fracos apertaram o corpo do amigo contra o seu.

Shaka- Mu, eu…

O tibetano abaixou a face, recostando-a na face de Shaka.

Mu- Eu sei…

…

_As coisas estão começando a desenrolar hehehe!_

_Estão gostando?_

_Beijos!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Mu e Afrodite conversam 

À noite, Shina e Afrodite conversavam por telefone:

Shina- Então, nós vamos marcar aquela balada pra esse fim de semana?

Fro- Lógico! Precisamos animar a galera!

Shina- Hum, Quem sabe não descobrimos mais algum casal na nossa turma?

Fro- É… é…

Shina- O que foi, Afrodite? Parece que você ficou estranha de repente…

Fro- Ah… não é nada, Shina. Não se preocupe.

Shina- Olha lá , menina! Se estiver com algum problema e achar que eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra contar, procure alguém pra conversar. Não se deve ficar guardando suas angústias!

Fro- Shina…

Shina- Olha, eu vou desligar porque ainda não terminei minha lição, amanhã nos vemos na escola, certo?

Fro- Certo, tchau.

Assim que a sueca desligou o telefone, ele tocou. Atendeu.

- Eh, Afrodite? És usted?

Fro- Shura!

Shura- Yo!

Fro- O que foi?

Shura- Nada, só liguei por falta do que fazer mesmo.

Fro- Que horror!

Shura- O que está fazendo?

Fro- Pensando numas coisas…

Shura- Posso saber em quê?

Fro- Shura, com quem você falaria se estivesse se sentindo confuso?

Shura- No sei, com o Carlo, talvez…

Fro- Não!

Shura- No o quê?

Fro- Com alguém mais… sei lá…

Shura- Alguém ponderado, com o juízo no lugar?

Fro- É, acho que é isso.

Shura- Yo hablaria certamente com o Mu.

Fro- Com o cão de guarda do CDF asmático!

Shura- Ele pode te surpreender…

Fro- Por que você acha que eu deveria falar com ele?

Shura- Porque ele teve que fazer uma das escolhas mais importantes pra alguém ainda muito cedo, e pelo que yo vejo, ele no se arrependeu nem um pouco.

Fro- Do que você está falando?

Shura- Vá falar com ele e descubra.

Fro- É… bom, tô desligando, Shura.

Shura- Até amanhã.

Afrodite desligou o telefone e ficou pensativa. "Falar com uma traça de livro sobre meus sentimentos mais íntimos? É, talvez ele entenda."

Trocou de roupa correndo e desceu para avisar sua mãe. Encontrou-a na sala, vendo novela:

Fro- Mama, vou na casa do Mu!

Julien- Mu! Que Mu!

Fro- O filho do diretor.

Julien- Ah, aquele menino do cabelo roxinho?

Fro- É!

Julien- É seu novo namorado?

Fro- Claro que não, mãe!

Julien- Oh!… Então está bem, não volte tarde!

Fro- Certo! - Saiu de casa.

Foi o caminho todo pensando no que Shura tinha querido dizer.

Chegando na casa dos arianos, tocou a campainha. Para sua surpresa, quem atendeu a porta foi novamente o professor de Biologia, vestindo um short de pijama e regata.

Dohko- Afrodite? O que faz aqui?

Fro- Professor! A mesma pergunta para o senhor!

Dohko- Ah, eu moro aqui agora!

FroGOTA- Ah!… Mora aqui!

Dohko- Pois é, hehehe.

Fro- Mas por quê, hein!

Dohko- Ora… porque… porque… Ah, você deve ter vindo falar com o Mu!

Fro- Na verdade, vim sim.

Dohko- Entre! Ele está na cozinha.

Fro- Ah, tá. - Dohko levou a garota até a cozinha, onde Mu lavava a louça. - Oi, Mu!

Mu- Afrodite? Oi…

Dohko- Bom, se precisarem de mim, estarei na sala. - Dohko deixou-os sozinhos.

Mu- Nossa, é uma surpresa mesmo ver você.

Fro- Eu precisava conversar com alguém.

Mu- Ainda não entendi… Pensei que você tivesse sua turma…

Fro- Você também é meu amigo…

Mu- Tá. Sobre o que você quer falar?

Fro- É que… eu… tô meio confusa sobre umas coisas que eu ando pensando.

Mu- Certo. - Enxugou as mãos e convidou Afrodite a se sentar num dos bancos que havia em volta do balcão. - E como eu posso te ajudar nisso?

Fro- Eu… ainda não sei… mas… você parece ser uma pessoa sensata… ou pelo menos é isso o que aparenta.

Mu- Eu posso não ser tanto assim, mas posso tentar te ajudar como eu puder se você me contar o que está acontecendo.

Fro- Bom, como eu já disse, tô meio confusa. É que eu queria ter certeza sobre o que fazer numa coisa, mas como eu posso querer saber o que fazer sem antes entender o que se passa dentro de mim? Posso te fazer umas perguntas?

Mu- O que quiser.

Fro- Tá…

Nisso, Dohko voltou à cozinha:

Dohko- Mu, a mãe do Shaka, no telefone. - E entregou o telefone sem fio para o garoto, saindo da cozinha em seguida.

Mu- Licença, Afrodite. - E atendeu. - Senhora Sangha?… Sim… Não… Estou… Posso… Agora mesmo. Até já, então. - E desligou.

Fro- O que ela queria?

Mu- O pai do Shaka vai fazer plantão na empresa que ele trabalha, esta noite, e ela me pediu para dormir lá e fazer companhia.

Fro- O que o pai dele faz?

Mu- É segurança.

Fro- Ah… e por que a mãe dele chamou você? Não entendi…

Mu- Pra cuidar do Shaka caso aconteça alguma coisa. Ele é filho único, então não fica mais ninguém com eles se o pai sai.

Fro- Entendo. Você quer que eu te acompanhe até a casa dele? Assim você não se atrasa e eu não perco a minha conversa.

Mu- Está bem. Eu só vou lá em cima pegar minha bolsa…

Em quinze minutos, os dois saiam da casa de Mu.

Fro- Você se importa muito com ele, né?

Mu- Muito.

Fro- Mu, você disse que eu poderia perguntar o que quisesse…

Mu- Claro.

Fro- O que você faria se percebesse que sente "algo mais" por seu melhor amigo?

Mu- Bem… eu… acho que tentaria saber se ele tem olhos pra mim da mesma forma…

Fro- Ah… é mesmo, né?

Mu- Tá acontecendo com você?

Fro- Tá sim. Já aconteceu com você?

Mu- Pra falar a verdade, já… mas eu demorei pra perceber.

Fro- Então você também gosta de alguém, senhor Mu!

Mu- É…

Fro- Você não vai me achar atrevida se eu arriscar um palpite?

Mu- Não…

Fro- Pelo que eu vi ontem… Poderia arriscar dizer que a pessoa que você gosta é o Shaka.

Mu- Pode soar bem estranho, mas na verdade, previsível.

Fro- Acertei?

Mu- Devo admitir que sim.

Fro- E você não tem medo?

Mu- De quê?

Fro- Não sei, ele é menino também… e se ele… sei lá, não corresponder?

Mu- Você acha que é o caso?

Fro- Nunca se sabe. Vocês parecem se dar perfeitamente bem…

Mu- Eu nunca deixei que ele dissesse nada, e nem ousei uma declaração, tanto porque só vim a ter certeza de que eu sentia mesmo por causa daquela aposta… Mas é recíproco, sim.

Fro- Então vocês não…? Não são…?

Mu- Namorados? Não, não somos. A única coisa que já aconteceu entre nós foi aquilo que você viu.

Fro- Sério! Mas se vocês se gostam…?

Mu- Bom, acho que nós temos tempo para resolver o que nós dois queremos, né?

Fro- É… que bom que você tem certeza do que ele sente… eu também queria saber…

Mu- É o Carlo, né?

Fro- Como sabe?

Mu- Eu não sei. Às vezes eu só sinto o que as pessoas me falam.

Fro- É ele, sim. Mas às vezes eu acho que ele só pensa em futebol e cerveja… e em peitos, é claro.

Mu- Considerando o último item, ele deve reparar bastante em você.

FroGOTA- Até você, Mu!

Mu- Ah, desculpa, mas é que você tem uns… você sabe…

Fro- Peitões? Eu sei, eu sei!

Mu- E quanto a parte do futebol, você é o melhor atacante da escola! E vocês sentam juntos na classe, e como você mesma disse, é seu melhor amigo… O Carlo se faz de durão e tudo, mas ele é muito legal. Não posso lhe garantir nada sobre os sentimentos dele, mas… eu acredito que, de alguma forma, ele tenha reparado bem mais em você ultimamente do que antes. Mas isso só você pode descobrir. Existe uma coisa que eu sempre vi a TV dizer que é infalível…

Fro- O quê?

Mu- Intuição feminina.

Fro- Huh, será que eu tenho?

Mu- Todas as mulheres têm! Acredite em si mesma!

Fro- Eu vou tentar!

Chegaram a casa do indiano. Mu tocou a campainha, e logo, a mãe de Shaka atendeu a porta. Uma mulher ainda jovem, morena, de longos cabelos negros trançados, um vestido típico azul todo bordado e marcas de expressão no rosto.

- Boa noite, Mu! Obrigada por vir!

Mu- Boa noite, senhora Sangha. Lembra-se da Afrodite?

Sangha- Sim, sim. Olá, Afrodite. Seja bem vinda.

Fro- Olá!

Sangha- Entrem, crianças. Shaka está no quarto dele. - Os dois acompanharam a senhora indiana para dentro. - Eu agradeço novamente por vir ficar com ele… Não sei como você tem tanta paciência…

Mu- Amigos são pra isso.

Sangha- Podem subir, vou preparar um lanche depois.

Mu- Com licença. - Mu e Afrodite foram subindo as escadas.

Fro- Mu…

Mu- Eu sei, ele não se parece com ela… isso porque você ainda não conheceu o pai dele.

Fro- Também não parece?

Mu- Nem um pouco. Mas o Shaka é filho legítimo, sim, antes que você pergunte. A mãe dele não podia ter filhos, mas ela nunca duvidou do pode de Deus. E Deus respondeu à sua fé, lhe mandando um bebê. Os médicos disseram que se ela levasse a gravidez adiante, colocaria a vida do bebê e a própria em risco. Mesmo assim ela levou. - Pararam na porta do quarto de Shaka. - E o bebê nasceu, um presente de Deus, como a senhora Sangha sempre diz. Uma criança doente e que facilmente ela perderia. Mas ela deu o nome do deus em quem confiava à ele, e agora ele tem quinze anos.

Fro- É por isso que o Shaka tem o nome do Buda…

Mu- É.

Fro- Como vocês se conheceram?

Mu- Vamos entrar e ele vai me ajudar a contar isso. Depois, nós levamos você pra casa. Entraram no quarto, encontrando o loiro sentado numa cadeira, com um livro nas mãos. Shaka sorriu para os amigos:

Shaka- Olá! - Mu lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Mu- Trouxe visita!

Fro- Oi, Shaka.

Shaka- Que surpresa! Pode se sentar aí na minha cama, é o melhor que eu tenho a oferecer. - Afrodite se sentou na beira da cama, Mu sentou também, puxando o braço do indiano para se sentar perto.

Mu- Ela quer saber como a gente se conheceu, Shaka.

Fro- É! Não foi na escola, né?

Shaka- Não, foi antes.

Fro- Conta!

Mu- Eu tinha quatro anos, o Dohko tinha sofrido um acidente e estava internado. Meu pai foi visitá-lo no hospital e me levou. Me mandou ficar na sala de espera, mas eu não fiquei. Acabei descobrindo a ala infantil e fui xeretar. Foi lá que eu encontrei o Shaka.

Shaka- Sinceramente, eu não lembro o que eu tinha, mas eu estava triste. Por causa das minhas doenças, eu estava sempre de médico em médico, fazendo diversos tratamentos, eu nunca sorria. E lá naquele hospital eu conheci o Mu, um dia ele entrou na ala que eu estava e me viu. Eu não sei até hoje porque, entre tantas crianças que tinham lá, ele foi justamente até mim. O que foi, Mu?

Mu- Os olhos.

Shaka- Bem, e ele me fez sorrir. Pela primeira vez.

Mu- Os pais dele tinham chegado para buscá-lo na mesma hora em que meu pai tinha me encontrado ali…

Shaka- Mas quando minha mãe me viu sorrindo… ela quis que eu visse o Mu de novo, e pediu ao pai dele.

Mu- Descobrimos então que morávamos perto, e passamos a nos ver freqüentemente.

Shaka- Com o passar dos anos, Mu aprendeu a cuidar da minha doença melhor do que os meus pais. Minha mãe acha que ele é o segundo presente que Buda deu à ela.

Mu- E foi assim.

Fro- Entendo… Você escolheu o Shaka.

Mu- Como assim?

Fro- Entre tantos, você o escolheu. E eu acho que você, de alguma forma, sabia que essa escolha ia mudar sua vida. - "Era disso que o Shura estava falando…"

Shaka- Todas as escolhas que fazemos mudam nossa vida de alguma forma, nós é que não percebemos.

Fro- Acho que vocês me ajudaram muito hoje. Obrigada.

Shaka- Eu não entendi como, mas de nada!

Mu- Você quer ir agora, Afrodite?

Fro- Ah, sim.

Mu- Shaka, eu prometi que a levaríamos.

Shaka- Sem problemas, vou colocar uma blusa.

Os dois garotos foram levar Afrodite até a casa dela. A menina notou o braço do ariano em volta dos ombros de Shaka. "Isso é comum, mas passava despercebido antes… ele sempre abraça o Shaka quando andam à noite… Eu estava sendo preconceituosa… O sentimento entre eles é bastante delicado…"

Fro- Meninos!

Mu- Fala, Afrodite.

Ela olhou para eles e sorriu: - Nada!

Deixaram-na em casa e voltavam para a casa de Shaka.

Shaka- Não entendi a visita dela…

Mu- Ela queria uns conselhos…

Shaka- Sobre o Carlo?

Mu- É. Acabou perguntando sobre nós também.

Shaka- E o que você disse?

Mu- A verdade.

Shaka- Mu, eu… eu… - Perdeu a consciência antes de completar a frase, e Mu o segurou para não cair.

_Que bonitinho, estava imaginando eles criancinhas, aiai!_

_Calma, pessoal, essa fic é longa, e terá momentos para TODOS os casais, de acordo com o andamento!_

_Beijos…_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Sem reação e Declaração 

…Quando acordou, estava deitado em sua cama, com seu pijama, e o ariano deitado ao seu lado, vendo TV.

Shaka- Mu…

Mu- Você acordou! Pensei que fosse dormir até amanhã.

Shaka- Eu fiquei muito tempo apagado?

Mu- Uns quarenta minutos.

Shaka- Ah…

Mu- Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado, você costuma voltar logo.

Shaka- Eu tô bem. - Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo, tentando prestar atenção na TV. - Mu, na hora que eu desmaiei, eu… estava tentando te dizer…

Mu- Shaka, você não precisa…

Shaka- Eu gosto de você. - O tibetano não teve reação, sequer conseguiu voltar o olhar para o loiro. - Eu gosto de você, Mu. Demais. - Se virou na cama, apoiando-se no cotovelo, para estar de frente com o amigo. - Por favor, diga alguma coisa.

Mas ele não disse nada, apenas puxou Shaka em seus braços, encostando-lhe a cabeça em seu peito, e o manteve assim até que o coração dele estivesse calmo e ele adormecesse.

…

No dia seguinte, os "conspiradores", como diria Shura, estavam de olho em cada movimento dos dois possíveis casais "não-convencionais". Ficava fácil, já que Miro e Kamus sentavam na frente de Mu e Shaka.

No meio da aula de Química, Afrodite cutuca Shura na carteira da frente.

Shura- O que foi?

Fro- O Miro está estranho…

Shura- Mas já vai começar com essa conspiração gay de novo!

Carlo- Tá estranho, sì! Parece meio ansioso…

Fro- Viu!  
Shura- Ah, cierto! Mas por que tem que necessariamente haver com o Kamus?

Fro- Porque o sorvete francês está com cara de besta…

Shura- A mesma cara de sempre!

Carlo- Shura, admita, as coisas estão ficando suspeitas…

Fro- O Mu e o Shaka loguinho se entendem…

Shura- Por mí vovó Teresa, no estás havendo nada! Ustedes estão obcecados!

Carlo- Obcecado, é? Dá uma olhada ali. - Mu discretamente segurava a mão do loiro por debaixo da carteira. - Isso te diz alguma coisa?

Shura- Deve ser o poder da indução! Ustedes mentalizaram tanto que aconteceu! É melhor yo avisar o Miro antes que ele caia tambíen!

Fro- Relaxa, Shura. Pense pelo lado bom, com quatro homens "fora de combate" na turma, menos concorrência pra você conquistar a…

Shura- No estoy preocupado com concorrência! Os espanhóis são os melhores conquistadores!

Carlo- Vai, Don Juan!

Fro- Se você é tão conquistador assim, por que ainda não arrumou uma namorada?

Shura- Ah, mas como ustedes me infernizam!

Fro- Carlo, precisamos de um plano!

Carlo- Ma que porra! De novo!

…No intervalo, o quarteto fantástico foram os primeiros a chegar à mesa. Em seguida, vieram Aldebaran, Miro e Kamus. Marin e Aioria voltaram a se sentar afastados.

Deba- Parece que nossa mesa tá mais espaçosa hoje!

Miro- É que o Aioria está passando para o plano B.

Fro- E o que seria o plano B, Miro?

Miro- Plano B é prepara o terreno para o que vem depois de "beijinhos e abraços"!

Fro- Credo! Como você é pervertido!

Shina- Por acaso você já usou esse plano B com alguém, Miro?

Miro- Eu! Por que você quer saber, sua lambisgóia!

Deba- Conta aí, Miro! Já usou?

Miro- Não! Claro que não!

Fro- Por que "claro" que não?

Miro- Porque eu nunca namorei, ora! Vocês sabem disso!

Deba- E precisa namorar pra partir para o plano B?

Miro- Lógico! Plano A é conquistar, plano B é levar pra cama!

Shura- E como usted sabe que o Aioria partiu para o plano B?

Miro- Prestem atenção: ele faz todas as vontades dela, compra o almoço dela, faz questão de abraçá-la em público, etc etc. Isso, na mentalidade dela, significa que ele está demonstrando que gosta dela. Isso, na mentalidade masculina, quer dizer que ele está preparando terreno para conseguir levá-la pra cama!

Shina- Ah, pelo que você explicou, parece que você está tentando levar o Kamus pra cama faz tempo, hein?

Todos, menos o escorpiano e o francês, caíram na gargalhada.

Miro- Por que você tá dizendo isso, sua serpente!

Shina- Ora, você faz de tudo pra agradar o Kamus, leva ele pra casa todo dia, vive pendurado no pescoço dele… quer dizer que tá tentando levar ele pra cama!

Miro- Depois você pergunta por que eu te odeio…

Shina- Mas não é verdade, Miro?

Miro- Lógico que não!

…Depois da aula, como o combinado no dia anterior, o grego levou Kamus para tomar sorvete no parque. Se sentaram num banco perto de uma árvore.

Kamus- Então, Miro, vai me contar agora?

Miro- Contar o que mesmo, hein?…

Kamus- Por que você escreveu sobre moi na sua redação?

Miro- Ah… é mesmo… eu prometi contar, né?

Kamus- Prometeu.

Miro- Ah, Kamyo, é meio estranho de falar isso…

Kamus- Vindo de você, mon cher, nada me assusta.

Miro- Tem certeza que você quer ouvir isso mesmo?

Kamus- Absoluta.

Miro- Certo. Bem, quando eu comecei a escrever aquela maldita redação, eu… fiquei pensando em você… mas não é bem isso… tipo, eu fiquei pensando naquela coisa de atração, e percebi que eu me sentia… atraído… por você… que eu achava você… bonito… de um jeito não convencional.

Kamus- Jeito non convencional? Como assim?

Miro- Ah, acho que tem dois jeitos de achar alguém bonito. Um: você acha bonito de olhar. Dois: você acha bonito pra ter… quero dizer, você quer tocar na pessoa… quero dizer… você é o número dois pra mim.

Kamus- Você quer tocar em moi, Miro? É isso?

Miro- Não se sinta um objeto, não é bem isso… eu fiquei imaginando… como seria… te beijar… porque eu… gosto de você…

Kamus- Je também t'adore, Miro.

Miro- O quê!

Kamus- Disse que sinto o mesmo! E também fiquei imaginando esse tipo de coisa sobre você, mas tinha vergonha de falar.

Miro- Kamus, você…

Kamus- Non vou repetir, já foi embaraçoso demais falar uma vez!

Miro- Não sei o que fazer agora.

Kamus- Sabe, sim.

Miro- É claro que não sei! Nunca tive uma situação dessas!

Kamus- Me beija.

Miro- O quê!

Kamus- Vous és surdo ou o quê!

Miro- Por favor, repete pra ver se eu não tô sonhando…

Kamus- Me beija, Miro.

Miro- Ai… - O grego atendeu ao pedido, dando um primeiro beijo meio atrapalhado no francês, as bocas sem experiência se exploraram mutuamente por alguns minutos, as mãos ainda sem se tocarem, apenas os lábios e as línguas se conheciam desajeitadamente. Depois de algum tempo, Miro se afastou, corado e ofegante. Notou a mesma cor vermelha no rosto de Kamus, e os lábios inchados. - Primeiro beijo é foda…

Kamus- Principalmente quando é o primeiro dos dois… - Se entreolharam e riram.

Miro- Gostou?

Kamus- O que você acha?

Miro- Hum, não sei…

Kamus- Acho que ainda non experimentei o suficiente… - Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez com mais segurança. A segurança da aceitação.

…À noite, Mu terminava de tirar a mesa com ajuda de Shion, enquanto Dohko havia ido tomar um banho.

O diretor notara como o filho tinha ficado silencioso durante todo o jantar. Estava começando a se preocupar.

Shion- Mu…

Mu- Sim, pai?

Shion- Ahn… é que… você não disse nada durante o jantar, comeu pouco. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mu- Na verdade, aconteceu sim. - Levaram a louça para a cozinha. Mu começou a lavar enquanto Shion limpava o fogão.

Shion- Posso saber o quê?

Mu- Shaka…

Shion- Imaginei… Algum problema com ele?

Mu- Não sei se posso chamar isso exatamente de problema.

Shion- E "isso" seria?

Mu- Ele falou que gosta de mim.

Shion- E?

Mu- E eu não reagi.

Shion- Não reagiu?

Mu- Não reagi, pai. Não fiz nada, não disse nada. Simples assim.

Shion- Por quê!

Mu- É exatamente isso que eu fiquei o dia todo me perguntando…

Shion- Ah, Mu… Você ainda está confuso?

Mu- Não sei… Não estou confuso com relação aos meus sentimentos, e sim, à minhas reações. Não sei o que devo fazer e sei que ninguém pode descobrir isso por mim.

Shion- Isso é verdade…

Naquele momento, Dohko entrou na cozinha, de pijama, enxugando o cabelo.

Dohko- Shionzinho, o…

ShionGOTA- Dohko…

Dohko- Ah, Mu, você ainda está acordado!

Mu- To…

Shion- Dohko, vem aqui um pouquinho… - Puxou o libriano para fora da cozinha. - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra não me chamar de Shionzinho na frente do Mu!

Dohko- Eu não sabia que ele estava acordado!

Shion- Tome mais cuidado!

Dohko- Mas Shion…

Shion- Eu não sei se meu filho está pronto pra saber que namoro com o professor de Biologia dele…

Dohko- Talvez ele esteja pronto há muito tempo e você não queira enxergar. Mu não é mais um garotinho, Shion. Ele é um homem. Que, só pra te lembrar caso você tenha esquecido, também ama outro homem.

Shion- Você tem razão… Pode ser que isso até o ajude na questão do Shaka…

Dohko- É! Conta pra ele! Poderemos ter liberdade ao menos em casa, meu querido.

Shion- Eu sei… Acha que eu deveria falar com ele agora? Não sei se seria muito agradável eu chegar lá e dizer: filho, eu e o Dohko somos namorados…

Dohko- Qual o problema? Ele não vai morrer se você chegar lá e falar.

Shion- Pode ser… Bem, me espere no quarto. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Dohko- Certo.

Shion voltou para a cozinha.

Mu- Tudo bem, pai?

Shion- Er… sim…

Mu- O senhor parece estranho… Algum problema?

Shion- Hum… Mu, senta aqui.

Mu se sentou num dos bancos do balcão, de frente para seu pai.

Shion- Bem… eu acho que preciso lhe contar uma coisa. Você foi sincero comigo me contando sobre seus sentimentos, agora é minha vez de retribuir.

Mu- Pode falar, pai…

Shion- Bem, é que não sei por onde começar…

Mu- Comece pelo começo…

Shion- É que não é algo tão fácil assim…

Mu- Como o senhor está misterioso, pai.

Shion- Hum, é mesmo, né? - Enquanto Shion tentava encontrar palavras para contar a Mu, o telefone tocou. - Vou na sala atender, espere um minuto, ta?

Mu- Ta.

…Era uma ligação do Secretário de Educação, que começou a se estender até Mu ficar com sono e ir dormir. "Amanhã ele me conta…"

…Quando Shion desligou o telefone, já passava de uma da madrugada. Subiu para seu quarto, trancou a porta e acendeu a luz. Se surpreendeu ao ver o Dohko dormindo em sua cama. Sentou-se na beira e balançou o namorado. De nada adiantaria tentar acordá-lo carinhosamente, já que ele tinha sono de pedra.

Shion- Dohko!

Dohko- Ahn… Eu tô em dormir também, Shionzinho…

Shion- Dohko, se o Mu te ver dormindo na minha cama…

Dohko- Pensei que você ia contar pra ele. - O chinês se sentou imediatamente.

Shion- Ia mesmo… Mas o secretário de educação ligou. Aí já viu, né?

Dohko- Aff… Está bem. Mas eu quero ficar aqui, o Mu não vai ver. Tranca a porta.

Shion- Eu já tranquei.

Dohko- Ótimo!…

…Uma semana e uns dias depois…

_Continua, gente._

_Fiquem calmos, ta?_

_A partir daqui eu não tenho os capítulos prontos, mas já estão em andamento, então, mandem reviews, ta?_

_Beijos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Pizza**

Era sexta-feira. A sala estava agitada, querendo que o dia passasse logo para começar mais um fim de semana. Fim de semana bagunça!

Aula de matemática, Aioros agüentando os alunos querendo derrubar a sala.

Aioros- Menos, por favor! Estamos no meio da aula! - Mas ninguém parecia estar escutando aos apelos do pobre professor.

Shura, virado para trás na carteira, Shina e Marin amontoadas para frente, fazendo uma rodinha com Afrodite e Carlo:

Shina- Então, o que temos pra esse fim de semana?

Carlo- Ma non vem perguntar per me, non! Io non sei!

Shina- Você nunca sabe de nada!

Shura- Yo estoy cansado de barzinho e lanchonete!

Marin- De acordo.

Fro- Ah, podíamos ir pra uma balada…

Shura- Balada? Sì! Yo concordo plenamente!

Shina- Estamos precisando de um pouco de agito mesmo…

Shura- É, ustedes estão precisando se distrair para pararem de conspirar contra a sexualidade dos outros!

Fro- Lá vem você com essa história de conspiração de novo!

Shura- Mas no és verdad? Que fundamento tem em pensarem que todo mundo é gay?

Shina- Aquele beijo, meu filho, disse tudo.

Carlo- E os olhares de "peixe morto", como diz a Afrodite, também.

Shura- Isto é um absurdo!

Shina- Claro que não!

Shura- Claro que é!

Fro- Ai, chega, gente! Se lhes satisfaz ouvir isso, o Mu me falou que gosta do Shaka, sim!

Carlo- Ma parlare mesmo? Quando?

Fro- Ah, um dia aí, eu estava conversando com ele e perguntei, oras! E ele respondeu na maior naturalidade!

Shina- Pronto, taí, não tem mais o que discutir.

Shura- Humf! - O espanhol virou pra frente, cruzando os braços. Era impossível discutir com essas meninas.

Mais a frente, Miro não parava quieto na mesa. Era quase impossível aquela situação para ele, ter que ficar ali ao lado de seu… seu… bem, ele mesmo não sabia exatamente como se referir a Kamus, mas era seu de qualquer forma, e era difícil se manter comportado agora, não poder segurar na mão dele, nem beijá-lo nos intervalos, nem dizer aos amigos como estava feliz com o francês. Mas tudo tinha um preço a se pagar. Imaginava se Mu tinha os mesmos pensamentos com relação a Shaka.

A preocupação do ariano na verdade era um pouco diferente. Ele ainda não tinha reagido a sua própria situação. Não tinha se manifestado, nem se afastado. Parecia em cima do muro, apesar de interiormente ele bem saber que gostava do loiro, e muito. Mesmo depois de todos os conselhos de seu pai, ainda não tinha certeza de como proceder. Não lhe parecia simples, e não percebia que era apenas ele mesmo a estar complicando as coisas.

O sinal para a próxima aula soou. Aioros, vencido pela turma, saiu da sala o mais rápido que pôde.

De repente, Aldebaran se levanta da cadeira, anunciando:

Deba- Balada na VIP no sábado! Quem vai?

O Quarteto Fantástico logo se pronunciou a favor e presente na balada. Aioria e Marin também. Miro e Kamus se entreolharam: balada ou namorico escondido no porão? Estavam precisando variar o programa. BALADA!

Mu e Shaka nem se moveram da cadeira.

Deba- Ei, ei! - O brasileiro deu um tapa na cabeça de Mu (coitado!).- Dessa vez não aceito uma recusa! Vocês dois nunca vão a uma balada com a gente!

Mu- Nós não gostamos muito de baladas, Aldebaran…

Deba- Mas gostam dos seus amigos, né?

Mu- Claro que sim, mas…

Deba- Então não tem erro! Balada amanhã!

Mu- Mas… - O ariano ainda tentou protestar, mas quem podia com a teimosia do Deba?

Deba- Está combinado então, galera!

… Mais tarde, no intervalo…

Mu e Shaka, como sempre, se sentaram afastados dos amigos, o loiro com seu sanduíche natural e Mu com a cara amarrada.

Shaka- O que você tem, Mu?

Mu- Que pergunta, não? Será que você ainda não percebeu que teremos que ir a um daqueles inferninhos que a turma freqüenta amanhã?

Shaka- Balada, Mu.

Mu- Inferninhos! Pessoas se esfregando nas pistas de dança, enchendo a cara e se agarrando!

Shaka- Também não gosto, mas não precisamos ficar até o fim. Vamos um pouquinho pra agradar a turma, depois voltamos pra casa.

Mu- Por mim, não ia nem um pouquinho…

Shaka- Você está de mau-humor…

Mu- Claro que não!

Shaka- Te conheço…

Mu- Ah, eu não quero ir mesmo, sabe?

Shaka- Por que lhe parece tão assustador?

Mu- Não sei! Pessoas olhando como se fossem te devorar, entende?

Shaka- Olhando pra mim?

Mu- Ora, principalmente!

Shaka- Não entendi, Mu.

Mu- Pessoas, olhos maliciosos, você ingênuo e indefeso… Entendeu?

Shaka- Entendi. Você está com ciúme.

Mu- …- O ariano até engasgou com o suco. Desde quando tinha ficado lerdo? Ele estava simplesmente tendo uma crise de ciúme. Básico. - Ah…

Shaka- Hum… - Shaka sorriu e continuou comendo seu sanduíche.

…À noite, Afrodite falava com Shina pelo telefone. É, ela vivia pendurada no telefone mesmo.

Fro- Mas eu não posso usar isso numa balada, vai ficar horrível e…

Shina- É mesmo, né? Vai com aquele vestidinho lilás, aquele que você comprou mês passado e…

A campainha tocou. Os pais da garota tinham saído pra jantar fora, então ela estava sozinha em casa.

Fro- Shina, a campainha ta tocando. Depois te ligo de novo!

Shina- Certo.

Desligou o telefone e foi atender.

Para sua não mais que imensa surpresa, era um certo italiano lhe visitando.

Carlo- Buona sera, Afrodite.

Fro- C-Carlo… - Ficou sem fôlego ao vê-lo, vestia uma calça jeans básica, sapatos esporte pretos e camisa vermelha de mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo. Enquanto ela mesma vestia só um short e uma regata básicos. Morreu de vergonha.

Carlo- Você está bem? Parece pálida…

Fro- Ahm… ah, estou ótima! Mas… o que você está fazendo aqui?

Carlo- Bem, é que hoje é sexta, o Shura non quis sair, disse que estava ocupado, então pensei em te chamar pra dar uma volta…

Fro- Volta? Você quer dizer, eu, você, sair?

Carlo- Ma io non falei grego, cáspita!

Fro- Aiai! Espera eu trocar de roupa!

Carlo- ma vai logo perché io non tenho muita paciência, certo?

Fro- Entra, me espera aqui na sala! Eu já volto! - Subiu as escadas como um furacão, trancou o quarto e destrinchou o guarda-roupas. "Minha nossa! O que eu vou vestir! Ai, nem acredito que isso está acontecendo! Eu estou sonhando!"

Botou o quarto abaixo para escolher uma roupa, mas por fim, acabou optando por uma blusinha verde-água bordada, saia jeans e sandália de salto baixo branca. Fez uma maquiagem rápida e simples, apenas iluminando os olhos com um pouco de sombra e passando um brilho labial. Não esqueceu do toque final, é claro. Seu perfume preferido, que só usava em ocasiões especiais.

Desceu as escadas, quase caindo a cada degrau, de tão afobada.

Parou ao lado da porta.

Fro- Estou pronta! Vamos?

Carlo se levantou do sofá, olhando para a garota. "Ma que porra! Até ontem ela era uomo! Agora, mexe com meus sentidos!"

Carlo- Vamos… - Saíram da casa da garota, seguindo pela rua.

Fro- Aonde vamos?

Carlo- Io tinha pensado em ir a um lugar diferente… você já jantou?

Fro- Pra falar a verdade, não.

Carlo- Pizza?

Fro- Adoraria!

Carlo- Então, tenho o lugar certo!

Caminharam, conversando animadamente, até chegarem a uma pizzaria no centro da cidade. Tinha uma decoração típica italiana, com mesinhas redondas para duas pessoas, iluminação agradável, amarelada, imitando luz de velas. As pizzas eram feitas no forno de pedra, o que dava uma apuração melhor do gosto. Os dois se sentaram numa mesa entre as outras, Carlo não queria dar um tom formal àquilo, escolhendo uma mesa afastada.

Escolheram uma pizza tradicional no cardápio, e Carlo pediu um vinho tinto suave para acompanhar.

Fro- Carlo, nós somos menores… Podemos pedir vinho?

Carlo- Ah, non se preocupe com isso!

Fro- Mas… esse vinho deve ser caro e…

Carlo- Ma io já disse! Esquece isso e aproveita a pizza!

O fato era que o italiano tinha descoberto naquele dia que seus pais eram donos de uma pizzaria. Então ele tinha resolvido retribuir a atenção de Afrodite, levando-a para comer pizza. Sabia que ela ficaria feliz, só não imaginava que seria tanto. A garota estava com um sorriso que não cabia na cara!

Carlo- Deixa io te perguntar uma cosa?

Fro- O quê?

Carlo- Como você perguntou pro Mu sobre ele e o Shaka?

Fro- Ah… normalmente… eu tinha ido pedir uns conselhos sobre… um assunto, aí acabei perguntando se ele gostava de alguém, ele disse que sim e me pediu pra adivinhar. Eu chutei que era o Shaka e ele confirmou. Depois, disse que era recíproco. Achei fofo! Aiai!

Carlo- Io já sabia…

Fro- Como?

Carlo- Perché dava pra ver nas atitudes deles.

Fro- Eu achava antes que eles eram como irmãos. Esse tipo de coisa nunca me passou pela cabeça.

Carlo- Nós non estamos acostumados com certas coisas. A tendência é repelir o que é diferente dos padrões.

Fro- Você tem razão. De certo todos imaginavam que um dia cada um ia arrumar uma namorada, se casar, ter filhos…

Carlo- Pois é. Ma cada uno sabe aquilo que lhe serve e que lhe faz feliz.

Fro- É… - A garota olhava o canceriano com uma expressão sonhadora de quem estava vendo um príncipe encantado. E Carlo estava tentando entender porque ela estava com aquela cara de boba.

Prosseguiram o jantar falando de vários assuntos, escola, família, amigos, conspirações. Quando se deram conta, já era tarde. Saíram da pizzaria e tomaram o caminho para a casa de Afrodite.

Fro- Obrigada…

Carlo- Ma ta agradecendo perché?

Fro- Ora, pelo jantar!

Carlo- Ah, sì. De nada.

Fro- Eu nunca saí pra jantar antes…

Carlo- Verdade? Pensei que…

Fro- Pensou que?

Carlo- Que isso non fosse novidade pra você, é tão popular.

Fro- Eu não me importo com popularidade. Eu gosto de estar com as pessoas que gostam de mim por quem eu sou e não pelo quê eu sou.

Carlo- Ah! Vá bene!- Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes.- Io ainda non consegui me acostumar com você assim… - Pensou alto, se referindo ao fato de Afrodite agora ser mulher. Mas claro que ela jamais entenderia.

Fro- Assim como?

Carlo- Ah, sei lá! Só pensei alto.

Fro- Hum…

Chegaram na casa dela, que parou na escada, virando-se para ele.

Fro- Então…

Carlo- Já é tarde, non? Io vou indo.

Fro- T-tá bom…

Carlo- Então, até amanhã!

Fro- Até…

Carlo virou-se, indo na direção da rua.A garota ficou um instante pensativa:

Fro- Carlo, espera! - Correu de volta até o amigo. - Obrigada pelo jantar! Eu nunca vou esquecer disso. - Subitamente, ficou nas pontas dos pés, dando um selinho nos lábios do italiano. Em seguida, correu pra dentro de sua casa.

Carlo- Ma…! - Ficou indignado, depois riu. - Que foi isso, Afrodite? - Voltou a caminhar pela rua, tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Não estava acreditando. "Cada dia isso tudo me parece mais com um sonho insano…"

…Na casa dos arianos, Mu, Shaka, Dohko e Shion estavam na sala, assistindo filme. Todos disfarçando.

Até que o filme acabou. Shaka já estava dormindo no ombro de Mu, o que causou um risinho em Shion.

Shion- É melhor acordar ele e vocês irem dormir no quarto, Mu.

Mu- É mesmo, né?… Shaka? Shaka… SHAKA!

Shaka- Huh? O quê? Onde?

Mu- Vamos dormir?

Shaka- Ah, mas eu já estava dormindo…

Mu- Num lugar decente eu quero dizer.

Shaka- Ah, sim, vamos. - Ambos se levantaram e foram até a escada. Deram boa noite aos mais velhos e subiram.

Dohko- Shion…

Shion- Que foi?

Dohko- Como assim "que foi"! Será que você não fica imaginando o que eles estão fazendo sozinhos no quarto?

Shion- Indo dormir.

Dohko- Você não é tão inocente assim!

Shion- Você acha que eles estão fazendo…

Dohko- O Mu gosta do Shaka, eles estão sozinhos num quarto no meio da noite, o que você acha?

Shion- Acho que você é muito malicioso!

Dohko- Ah… é um palpite com bons fundamentos!

Shion- Só você mesmo pra falar uma coisa dessas…

Dohko- Você não se importa?

Shion- Não me importo com o quê, criatura!

Dohko- Não se importa se eles… você sabe… fizerem… ahm… sexo?

Shion- Na verdade, me importo sim, e muito. Mas antes dentro de casa do que fora, não acha?

Dohko- Sem comentários! Se todos os pais fossem como você…

Shion- O mundo estaria perdido! Eu sou muito mole, Dohko.

Dohko- Você é um pai excelente. Mu é mais seguro do que a maioria dos garotos da idade dele. Não é todo dia que alguém age da forma como ele diante de ter que contar ao pai sobre seus sentimentos por outro garoto.

Shion- De fato. E é por isso que eu não vou prendê-lo.

Dohko- Bom, você é pai, sabe o que faz…

Shion- Espero que eu saiba mesmo… Agora, mudando de assunto, vem pra cá um pouquinho…


	10. Chapter 10

_Antes de começar este capítulo, eu queria me desculpar por ter esquecido de pôr os créditos do capítulo 09!_

Então…

_**Deni Chan – **Minha ninja preferida, obrigada por estar lendo! Não esqueci da nossa fic!_

_**Kitsune Lina e Chibi Lune – **Muito, muito obrigada pelas revisões, que bom que estão gostando! Estou tentando sempre atualizar o mais rápido possível pra que ninguém fique muito ansiosa! (Eu detesto esperar por atualizações!)_

_**Kaolla Chan – **Sim, sim! Eu pretendo continuar atualizando nesse ritmo se minhas outras fics permitirem. Tipo, eu amo essa fic, minha prioridade era **Rock 'n Gold**, mas depois dos comentários que recebi por essa fic, vou atualizá-la mais rápido, a intenção são dois capítulos por semana, enquanto **RnG** um a cada 15 dias mais ou menos. Quanto ao Afrodite ser mulher, bem, essa fic trata de como mais ou menos eles seriam se não tivessem nascido para serem cavaleiros. E eu acho que o Afrodite deveria ser mulher, hauhauhauhauhuahauhauhauhauhau!_

_**Carlo, amore – **Obrigada pela inspiração!_

_**Kelly – **Não se preocupe, essa não tem cena de massagem!_

_Então, está aí a continuação…_

Capítulo 10 – Sábado 

No sábado de manhã, uma certa garota sueca acordou cedo. Revirou-se na cama até que um pensamento lhe percorreu: "Eu beijei o Carlo!" Pulou da cama, correndo para o banheiro. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho:

Fro- Não acredito!

Escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e trocou de roupa.

Desceu correndo, encontrando sua mãe na cozinha.

Julien- Oh, já cedo de pé, Afrodite?

Fro- Eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer, mãe!

Julien- Não vai sair sem tomar café!

Fro- To sem fome! - E saiu correndo pela porta.

…Na casa dos arianos, Dohko tinha acordado cedo, depois de ser chutado por Shion para fora da cama. A descendo as escadas, mais parecendo um zumbi, de pijama e todo descabelado, quando a campainha tocou. Não se incomodouem se apressar para abrir. Logo, estava encarando sua aluna afobada.

Afrodite observou o estado deplorável de seu professor de biologia.

Fro- Ah… bom dia, professor…

Dohko- Bom dia…

Fro- O senhor ta horrível…

Dohko(GOTA)- Você não veio aqui só pra me falar isso, veio?

Fro- Na verdade, vim ver o Mu.

Dohko- Ta lá em cima, mas…

Fro- Então, vou subir! - Nem deixou o libriano terminar, e subiu as escadas.

Dohko- Mas… - "Bom, espero que pelo menos eles estejam de pijama…"

Afrodite bateu de leve na porta, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu com um pouco mais de força, e obteve um sonolento "entre". Abriu a porta lentamente, o quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas pela pouca luz da porta aberta. Viu algo que não era mais novidade: Shaka dormindo na cama do ariano, mais precisamente, agarrado as costas deste.

Mu abriu lentamente os olhos e quase caiu da cama.

Mu- Afrodite! O que está fazendo aqui!

Fro- Ah, desculpa, Mu. Não sabia que…

Mu- Bem, não tem problema… - Afastou o loiro adormecido com delicadeza, se levantou e acompanhou a garota para fora do quarto. – É melhor não acordá-lo. Ele ficaria um pouco constrangido. Vamos para a cozinha.

Fro- Certo.

Foram para a cozinha, onde Mu começou a preparar o café da manhã.

Mu- Você acordou cedo, hein?

Fro- Pois é…

Mu- Aposto que nem comeu antes de sair.

Fro- É…

Mu- Certo, você pode tomar café comigo.

Fro- Obrigada.

Mu- agora, me conta, tem que ter tido um bom motivo pra ter vindo aqui tão cedo.

O sorriso dela se iluminou.

Fro- Ah, tem sim! Um ótimo motivo!

Mu- Que animação!

Fro- Ontem o Carlo me levou para jantar!

Mu- Sério? – Arregalou os olhos.

Fro- Sim, fomos comer pizza. Não foi um encontro, mas… aiai… não sei nem o que foi aquilo! Ele agiu naturalmente, não pareceu ter nenhuma segunda intenção, de fato, mas… foi maravilhoso!

Mu- Fico muito feliz por você! Isso é um grande passo.

Fro- O melhor de tudo foi o final… eu ainda nem acredito que tive a coragem…

Mu- O que você fez?

Fro- Eu… beijei ele…

Mu- Você não existe, Afrodite!

Fro- Foi só um selinho, e eu saí correndo!

Mu- Por quê!

Fro- Não quis esperar pra ver a reação. Podia não ser boa.

Mu- Sem comentários… o.Oº

Fro- Eu nem dormi direito pensando nisso…

Mu- Eu sei como é.

Fro- Ficou assim quando beijou o Shaka?

Mu- Fique sim. Acho que deve acontecer com todo mundo, hehe.

Fro- Ai, agora to com medo…

Mu- De quê?

Fro- Esqueceu que hoje a noite vamos sair todos juntos? E se ele estiver bravo, ou estranho comigo?

Mu- Ele não vai estar bravo… estranho eu já não garanto. Mas você tem que ter mais auto-confiança.

Fro- É, vou tentar. Mas fico muito insegura quando se trata dele. Espero que minha atitude impensada não atrapalhe nossa amizade…

Mu- Você ficou feliz com o que aconteceu, não?

Fro- Mas é claro!

Mu- Então é porque valeu a pena. Ele também não ia te levar pra jantar se você não fosse, de alguma forma, importante. E ele sabe como você é espontânea, não deve ter ficado bravo.

Fro- Quem sabe?

…Enquanto isso, na casa dos italianos, Mariana fazia o almoço, sendo ajudada por Carlo, jé que os outros filhos tinham "outras atividades" no sábado.

Mariana- Muito me surpreende logo você me ajudando com o almoço…

Carlo- Ah, mamma, io gosto de passar uno tempo com a signora.

Mariana- Você anda muito carente, está precisando de una namorada.

Carlo- Mamma!

Mariana- É só uno comentário! Você é jovem e bello! Podia arrumar uma bambina que gostasse de você e aproveitar sua juventude! Vá namorar ao invés de ficar grudado com a mamma!

Carlo- Io posso non ter vocês pra sempre, mamma. Non quero desperdiçar mio tempo.

Mariana encarou o filho por alguns instantes:

Mariana- Ma que bobagem, Carlo! É claro que vai nos ter pra sempre! Nós nunca o abandonaríamos, querido.

Carlo Non estou falando disso, mamma… Mas deixa pra lá.

Mariana- Io ainda acho que está muito carente…

Carlo- Até que non.

Mariana- Escuta, Carlo… perché você levou a Afrodite pra jantar ontem?

Carlo- Ah, mamma, a signora estava espiando! o.Oº

Mariana- Oras, io fico na cozinha! De lá se vê muitas coisas…

Carlo Perché ela é mia amiga…

Mariana- Ela gosta de você, Carlo.

Carlo(GOTA)- Ma come a signora sabe!

Mariana- Sou mulher, io sei!

Carlo- Ah…

Mariana- E você?

Carlo- Ma io o quê, porra!

Mariana- Olha o palavrão! – Puxou a orelha do filho.

Carlo- Scusa, mamma!

Mariana- Você gosta dela?

Carlo- … Mamma, ela é minha amiga…

Mariana- Isso não responde minha pergunta.

Carlo- Ma io non sei, capisce?

Mariana- Capisco. Ma non se esqueça de que ela gosta, então meça suas atitudes e suas palavras para não magoá-la.

…Enquanto isso…

Na cozinha, Mu fazia o almoço, ajudado por Shaka e Afrodite.

Observação: Shion e Dohko estavam até com medo do resultado, com uns assistentes desses…

Fro- Nhai, você tem mesmo que pôr tanta cebola, Mu?

Mu- É a receita.

Shaka- Cebola… cebola…

Mu- Shaka! Por que você está chorando, está se sentindo mal!

Shaka- To picando cebola, Mu… -.-

Mu- Ah, perdão.

Fro- E o Mu ta parecendo um tomate… 0.O#

Mu- Acontece!

Fro- Mu, deixa eu perguntar, por que o Dohko mora aqui agora?

Mu- Porque eu achei que devia ser muito chato morar sozinho e falei pro meu pai chamar ele pra morar aqui.

Fro- Nossa, você e seu pai resolvem as coisas com tanta facilidade, né?

Mu- Meu pai é bem resolvido, hehehe!

Fro- Com todo respeito, o diretor é tão lindo! Aiai, por que ele não arruma uma namorada?

Dohko entrava na cozinha, ouvindo o comentário de Afrodite. Quase caiu no chão.

Dohko- Namorada? O Shion! Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau!

Fro- Qual o problema?

Dohko- Nenhum… - Se recompôs antes que começasse a ter uma crise de ciúmes.

Fro- Ele nem é tão velho assim…

Dohko- Velho? Não, não é mesmo…

Fro- Então por que você riu?

Dohko- Por nada. Não posso rir?

Fro- Aí tem coisa…

Dohko- Dois pontos a menos no final do bimestre por cada pergunta!

Fro- Não vale! Você não pode fazer isso!

Dohko- Posso sim, hauhauhauhau! – E saiu da cozinha, voltando ao escritório para atazanar o namorado. – Afrodite acha que você deveria arrumar uma namorada…

Shion tirou a cara do livro que estava lendo e arregalou os olhos:

Shion- Como!

Dohko- Ora, ela acha você bonito…

Shion(GOTA)- Dessas coisas eu nunca fico sabendo… O.Oº

Dohko- Mas você é meu! – Sentou no colo do diretor, beijando-o no pescoço.

Shion- Dohko, as crianças podem entrar…

Dohko- Acho que elas não vou ousar entrar no escritório do diretor sem bater.

…Depois do almoço, Mu levou Shaka e Afrodite ao parque para tomarem sorvete.

Estava um dia muito quente, várias pessoas esperavam na fila em frente ao sorveteiro. Quase no fim, os três conversavam animadamente. Na verdade, Afrodite falava sem parar, enquanto Mu e Shaka riam dela.

Fro- Mas é verdade, eu juro!

Mu- Ninguém falou que está duvidando…

Fro- A sua cara de desconfiança…

Shaka- Gente…

Mu- Eu! Cara de desconfiança! Claro que não!

Fro- Lógico que sim, Mu!

Shaka- Gente…

Mu- Por que eu faria isso!

Fro- E eu lá vou saber!

Shaka- Gente!

Mu- Huh? Shaka, você disse alguma coisa?

O loiro só ergueu o braço e apontou o dedo adiante…

…Como de costume, Miro tinha levado Kamus para tomar sorvete. O francês, feliz da vida com sua casquinha de creme, cogitou de sair andando na frente do grego, para saborear aquele delícia em paz, mas o amigo não deu chance.

Miro- Ei! Aonde pensa que vai?

Kamus- Tomar mon sorvete…

Miro- Não vai me dar um pouquinho desse sorvete?

Kamus- Ah… - Olhou a casquinha, depois Miro, depois a casquinha de novo… - Está bem, pode pegar… - Ofereceu a casquinha, meio a contragosto, olhando apreensivo para ver se Miro não ia pegar demais. O grego se aproximou do sorvete, dando uma lambidinha de leve, em seguida, rapidamente virou o rosto, colando seus lábios nos de Kamus. Foi um beijo rápido, porém intenso.

Miro- Era desse sorvete que eu estava falando…- Disse, se afastando do aquariano.

Kamus- Miro, estamos em público…

Miro- O que tem?

Kamus- Alguém pode contar para nossos pais.

Miro- Não, quem teria motivos pra isso?

Kamus- Qualquer um. Les pessoas são fofoqueiras.

Miro- Você esquenta demais a cabeça.

Não faziam idéia de que estavam sendo observados… bem de perto. Miro sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe as costas. Virou-se, dando de cara com Afrodite:

Fro- Olá!

Miro- Ahhhhh!

Fro- Ah! Não sou tão feia assim!

Miro- Desculpe, você me assustou. O que ta fazendo aqui?

Fro- Vim tomar sorvete.

Miro- Nós também.

Fro- Cadê seu sorvete?

Miro- Aqui! – Apontou para Kamus.

Kamus- Pare de graça, Miro!

Miro- Ta sozinha? Seus fiéis escudeiros não vieram?

Fro- Não, vim com Mu e Shaka.

Miro- Cadê eles?

Mu- Oi, Miro!

Miro- Ahhhhh! De onde vocês saíram! Se teletransportaram até aqui! o.Oº

Shaka- Estávamos aqui do lado…

Fro- Como você ta distraído, Milucho.

Miro- Eu, não! Vocês é que são ninjas!

Kamus- Quanta besteira…

Fro- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Mu cutucou Afrodite com o cotovelo.

Miro- Claro, o quê?

Fro- Ah, é… vocês… vão na balada hoje, né?

Kamus- Oui.

Fro- Ah, que legal.

Miro- Que milagre vocês dois irem também.

Mu- Não tivemos escolha.

Kamus- Pode non ser tão ruim assim.

Shaka- Eu não gosto de aglomerados. Vou desmaiar de 5 em 5 minutos…

Miro- Larga de ser fresco!

Shaka devolveu o comentário mostrando a língua.

Kamus- Miro, vamos?

Miro- Pessoal, se nos dão licença, estamos com um pouquinho de pressa, viemos só buscar o sorvete do Kamus.

Mu- Sem problemas.

Fro- Tchauzinho!

Miro puxou seu francês. Ao se afastarem um pouco, segurou discretamente na mão de Kamus.

Miro- Por que quis sair de lá tão rápido?

Kamus- Ficar sozinho com vous, mon cher.

Miro- Hum…

Os três voltaram para a fila:

Fro- Eles disfarçam bem… mas agora já vimos tudo.

Mu- Não vai contar, hein, Afrodite!

Fro- Claro que não! A decisão de contar pros outros tem que partir deles.

Mu- Eu não imaginava que veria algo assim tão cedo.

Fro- Ora, depois que vocês fizeram aquela estréia na sala de aula… - Os dois garotos ficaram vermelhos.

Shaka não tirava aquele beijo da cabeça. Depois de Mu ter tomado aquela iniciativa pública, pensou que talvez os dois pudessem cogitar de levar aquilo adiante. Mas estava perdendo as esperanças, já que o ariano, apesar de muito carinhoso e gentil, não dava sinais de ir mais longe.

Ao mesmo tempo, Mu se sentia um indolente por ainda não ter falado com Shaka sobre aquele assunto. Tinha beijado o loiro diante de todos e assim, incentivado-o a se abrir. No entanto, não tinha feito o mesmo. Ficara agindo um tanto quanto indiferente diante do fato de que agora, sabia que Shaka sentia algo a mais por si. Se sentiu covarde. Queria ter a mesma coragem que Miro, para encarar um parque cheio de gente e beijar o francês sem pensar duas vezes nas conseqüências. Mas não conseguia ser assim. Não ainda. E temia que o indiano se cansasse de esperar.

Subitamente, beijou o alto da cabeça do loiro, que estava ao seu lado, distraído. Shaka acordou de seus pensamentos com o beijo, tentando entender o que tinha sido aquilo. Olhou para o ariano com uma expressão interrogativa. Mu apenas lhe sorriu.

Mais um capítulo pronto! Eu sei que perto dos outros, esse ficou tosquinho, mas é só um capítulo intermediário. Os grandes acontecimentos estão por vir…

_Aguardem…_

_Beijos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Balada**

…Na casa de uma certa família sueca, uma certa garota afobada dançava de calcinha e sutiã na frente do espelho, o som alto tocando "Romeo", da Boa.

- Balada… com o Carlo… aiai! - Sorriu para seu reflexo descabelado. - E com o resto da turma também… - Fez careta. Olhou no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. - Ai, minha nossa! Como eu to atrasada! Nem escolhi a roupa! - Chutou a Hello Kitty gigante de pelúcia que estava no caminho e continuou colocando seu guarda-roupas abaixo.

…Na casa dos italianos, Carlo e Shura disputavam o pequeno espelhinho do banheiro.

Carlo- Ma faz meia hora que você tá na frente desse espelho! É só una balada, non o seu casamento, Shura!

Shura- No enche, carcamano! To fazendo a barba!

Carlo- Ma che barba! Non to vendo niente, aí!

Shura- Sem comentários pra usted… ¬¬°

Carlo- Perché tinha que vir fazer isso na mia casa!

Mariana passava em frente ao banheiro ouvindo os comentários dos garotos.

Mariana- Carlo!

Carlo- Scusa, mamma!

…Residência da família Lessage. A campainha toca, o irmão mais novo de Kamus, Ingres, atende a porta.

Ingres- Miro!

Miro- Oi, Ingres. O Kamus tá pronto?

Ingres- Claro que não! Vai lá e apressa ele, senão vocês não saem hoje.

Miro- Tô vendo mesmo… - Miro entrou, cumprimentando os pais de Kamus que estavam na sala, e foi direto ao quarto do amigo, entrando sem bater. O francês estava penteando os cabelos na frente do espelho. - Oi, gatinho… - Miro zombou, trancando a porta.

Kamus- Quantas vezes je tenho que dizer para bater?

Miro- Quantas vezes quiser, mas vai perder seu tempo. - Se aproximou do garoto, virando de frente para si e o beijou na boca. - Sentiu minha falta?

Kamus- Faz só duas horas que você saiu daqui…

Miro- Você é um chato, sabia?

…Na casa dos arianos, Mu terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto, enquanto Dohko e Shion faziam o mesmo de sempre: viam TV.

Dohko- Queria ir pra balada também…

ShionGOTA- Não tá falando sério, né?

Dohko- Claro que tô! Eu não sou velho, sabia?

Shion- Está insinuando o que com isso!

Dohko- Nada… - Olhou maliciosamente para o diretor, puxando a mão deste que estava em sua perna até a boca, beijando a palma lentamente.

Shion- Parece que você tem idéias melhores do que balada…

Dohko- Pois é… - Lambeu as pontas dos dedos de Shion, que suspirou.

Shion- Dohko, aqui na sala não…

Dohko- O Mu tá ocupado…

Shion- Hum… - O professor se aproximou, beijando o rosto do ariano.

Mu desceu as escadas correndo.

Mu- Pai! - Dohko caiu do sofá no susto. - Já estou indo e… Dohko, o que você está fazendo no chão?

Dohko- Nada… hehehe! ° - Voltou a se sentar no sofá.

Mu- Ah…

Shion- Não volte muito tarde.

Mu- Pode ter certeza que eu não tenho a mínima intenção disso. Tchau! Vou buscar o Shaka, não posso me atrasar!

Dohko- Bom divertimento… - Mu saiu correndo, batendo a porta, e nem ouviu. -.-°

…Shaka esperava sentado no banco da varanda de sua casa, enrolando mechas de seu cabelo no dedo. Queria mesmo era ficar em casa vendo TV até dormir abraçado com seu… amigo. Como fazia quase todos os dias, sendo fim de semana ou não. Não gostava de sair da rotina, não sabia como seu corpo reagiria a certas mudanças.

Estava distraído com seus pensamentos, quando Mu chegou.

Mu- Oi, Shaka. Tô muito atrasado?

Shaka- Oi! - O loiro se levantou, sorrindo, e foi cumprimentar o amigo. Foi proposital. Deu-lhe um selinho. Mu ficou vermelho.

Mu- Ah… é… vamos?

Shaka- Sim, vamos! - Foram andando pela rua. O indiano não dispensou o braço em volta de seus ombros.

…

Em frente a VIP, o Quarteto Fantástico já esperava o resto da turma chegar.

Shina, de jeans preto justinho, sandália e blusinha roxa (pra combinar com as unhas!), cabelo preso num rabo alto. Afrodite, de mini-saia, blusa branca (nem precisa dizer que era decotada) e sandália, os cabelos soltos. Os garotos, o mais comum possível, ambos de jeans e tênis, Shura de camiseta preta, Carlo, de vermelha.

Carlo- Porra, ma a gente combina a hora e tem que ficar esperando uno século!

Shina- Nossa, calma, Carlo. Geralmente é você que atrasa… e ninguém reclama.

Carlo- Ah, vá bene.

Aldebaran, Kamus, Miro, Aioria e Marin vinham chegando também.

Deba- Ae, todo mundo aqui!

Shura- Quase todo mundo…

Aioria- É, não to vendo a MÚmia e o CDF asmático…

- Nós estamos aqui! - Mu e Shaka vinham logo atrás deles.

Aioria- Ahhh! Mas que coisa, de onde vocês surgiram!

Miro- Estou começando a suspeitar que o Mu é um ET, que usa aqueles negócios de teletransporte que nem no Jornada nas Estrelas…

Kamus- Miro…

Miro- Ah, que foi!

Shura- Agora sim, estamos todos. Podemos entrar?

… A VIP era uma das casas noturnas mais procuradas da cidade, seu ambiente moderno e as luzes e cores viciantes, um aglomerado de pessoas se juntava na porta, além daquelas que dançavam em alguma das três pistas da casa, ou apenas curtiam a noite no barzinho luxuoso. A maioria dos freqüentadores variava de idade dos 20 aos 30 anos, mas adolescentes afoitos costumavam se arriscar na noite mundana.

O grupo escolheu uma mesa no canto, insistência dos mais anti-sociais. Marin e Shina foram logo para a pista. Aioria ficou com um imenso "bico".

Deba- Vai deixar sua garota no meio dos urubus, Aioria?

Aioria- Eu não sei dançar…

Shura- Hauhauhauhauhauhauhau!

Aioria- Qual a graça! Duvido que você iria para aquela pista, seu espanhol metido!

Shura- Dessa vez usted mexeu com a pessoa errada na hora errada… - Shura se levantou da mesa e foi em direção a pista.

Miro- Ele não vai fazer isso, vai?

Deba- Eu não quero nem olhar!

Kamus- Je non vou perder isso por nada…

O espanhol entrou entre as duas colegas que já dançavam animadamente. A princípio, elas se assustaram com a presença, mas em seguida, o corpo esguio do moreno começou a se mover num ritmo estonteante, combinando e ao mesmo tempo contrastando com o ritmo que as duas já haviam estabelecido. Elas se entreolharam num sorriso cúmplice.

Na mesa, por um instante pareceu estabelecer-se o silêncio.

Miro- Não acredito nisso!

Aioria- Dessa vez vou ter que engolir…

Carlo- Ma che coisa, dessa nem io sabia…

Fro- Nem todo homem dança mal…

Carlo- Ma io sei dançar também, porra! - De repente, Carlo se encolheu na cadeira, vermelho, rezando pra ninguém além dele mesmo ter percebido que aquilo poderia soar como ciúme.

Deba- Então porque não dança?

Carlo- Mais tarde, depois que io estiver bêbado!

Miro- Eu também sei dançar!

Deba- Eu também, quando eu viajo de férias pro Brasil, eu vou no baile funk!

GOTA geral. (O.O)°

A música chegou ao fim, assim que outra começou, Marin voltou para a mesa, ao lado do namorado.

Marin- Que surpresa. Não sabia que o Shura dançava…

Aioria- Já enjoou da pista?

Marin- A Shina arrumou um par melhor pra dançar… - O espanhol e a moça de cabelos verdes continuavam dançando, agora, porém, bem mais próximos.

Deba- Já vi tudo!

Carlo- Ma che coisa, come io nunca percebi?…

Fro- Sem comentários pra esses garotos!

Marin- Nossa, como o Mu e o Shaka estão quietinhos, nem parece que eles estão aqui…

Shaka- Eu estou a beira de uma crise de asma…

Mu- Eu estou entediado.

Aioria- Só você mesmo pra ficar entediado nesse lugar!

Deba- Toma uma cervejinha, Mu!

Mu- Cervejinha? Tá louco? o.O°

Aioria- É, se o Shaka desmaiar, quem vai salvar ele?

Mu- Não era bem por isso…

Deba- Mas eu é que não ia!

Shaka- Tô vendo que eu não preciso de inimigos…

Na pista, a garota aproveitou a proximidade, que aliás nunca tinha tido com o amigo, para jogar verde:

Shina- Shurinha, por que você nunca me contou que sabia dançar assim?

Shura- Porque usted nunca perguntou, ora!

Shina- E se tivesse?

Shura- Teríamos saído pra dançar antes…

Shina- Faz tempo que você pensa nisso?

Shura- No sei dizer quando, mas no é de agora…

Shina- Eu também.

Shura- Foi por isso que usted no queria me contar sobre a redação?

Shina- E nem você sobre a sua…

Shura- Confesso que yo no soy de me manifestar fácilmente. Mucho menos se tratando de una mujer como usted, que cada vez que alguém te olha, só falta usted arrancar os ojos da pessoa! Pobrecita!

Shina- Não é pra tanto, também!

Shura- No! Usted no se lembra daquele infeliz do segundo ano que te cantou no corredor!

Shina- Aquele que ficou aleijado de partes indispensáveis?

Shura- Viu só! E no és pra ter miedo de una mujer dessa!

Shina- Hahahahaha! Mas não sou assim com todo mundo, só com quem não me interessa.

Shura- E por acaso yo te interesso?

Shina- Eu nunca disse que não… - Shura se virou para olhar os colegas na mesa. Todos observando atentamente para ver o que aconteceria.

Shura- Bueno, mas acho que não sou só yo que estoy esperando pra ver, Shina. - Fez sinal com a cabeça, apontando para a mesa. Shina olhou de soslaio.

Shina- Pois é, detesto platéia.

Shura- O que acho de irmos para outra pista terminar essa dança? - Puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos.

Shina- Acho ótimo… - Deu-lhe um beijo no queixo, puxando-o pela mão para longe da vista dos colegas, que estavam de boca aberta.

Deba- Óxente!

Miro- O quê, Debão?

Deba- Óxente.

Miro- Tá, o que é "óxente"?

Deba- Óxente é o Shura!

Miro- Ah… Tá aí um cara decidido… Venceu o mau-humor da Shina.

Aioria- Eu achava que a Shina era daquelas feministas radicais que queimava sutiã e odiava todos os homens…

Marin- Nossa… Você não pensava isso de mim também não, né?

Aioria- Pensava. Agora eu tenho certeza.

Marin- O quê!ò.ó#

Aioria- É brincadeira, Marinzinha…

Carlo- Ma quelo espanholito é corajoso…

Miro- Quem dera tivesse mais gente decidida e corajosa que nem ele.

Fro- Concordo…

Algumas pessoas na mesa ficaram coradas.

Aioria- É, Miro, o Kamus tá esperando você se declarar!

Miro- O que você tem com isso!

Deba- Aí, Kamus, pode voltar a ter esperanças, dessa vez ele não disse que não gosta de você.

Kamus parecia não estar nem aí para os comentários, tomando sua batida de morango com vinho.

Miro- Vocês querem parar com essa baboseira!

Afrodite só ria, observando o desconcerto de Miro.

Carlo- Ma calma, Miro! Non é pra tanto, hombre!

Miro- Lógico que é! O que esses idiotas têm com isso!

Kamus colocou o copo de batida na mesa, com um pouco de força para chamar atenção, mas sua expressão continuava muito calma.

Kamus- Miro, chega.

Miro- Mas… - O francês levou a mão até o rosto de Miro, fazendo-o virar-se em sua direção. Por um instante, todos na mesa pararam de respirar. Kamus beijou o amigo na boca, sem nenhum pudor. Depois, virou-se para o resto dos companheiros:

Kamus- Se alguém tem algum problema com isso, pode falar agora.

Silêncio por um momento, a primeira a se manifestar foi Afrodite (que novidade).

Fro- Eu sou a favor! - Em seguida, Mu resmungou:

Mu- Eu também…

Shaka- Sem problemas! - Shaka balançou as mãos, vermelho.

O italiano olhou para Aioria e Aldebaran, que pareciam ainda não ter digerido a cena.

Carlo- Io non acho a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas também non acho una aberração. Per me, é de vocês, então podem dar pra quem quiserem! - E voltou a tomar sua cerveja, enquanto todo mundo tirava os olhos de Miro e Kamus para olhar para ele. - Ma o che foi, porra! Só parlei a verdade!

Marin- Bom, pensando por esse lado, até que é verdade mesmo.

Aioria- Marin!

Marin- O que foi? Mas é verdade mesmo, nós não temos nada com isso, cada um sabe o que lhe serve.

Deba- Eu só tenho uma coisa pra dizer, como bom brasileiro que eu sou: tô mais preocupado com a feijoada de domingo do que com o rabo dos outros!

Exceto Aioria, o resto dos colegas riram do comentário despreocupado de Aldebaran, quebrando o clima tenso na mesa.

Carlo- Deixa a Shina ficar sabendo…

Marin- Ela vai atazanar o Miro pelo resto da vida!

Miro- Não tô nem aí pra ela!

Fro- É, agora ele tem coisa melhor pra se preocupar.

Deba- Desde quando, hein?

Miro- Desde quando o quê?

Deba- Desde quando vocês dois estão cortando do outro lado?

Miro- Os termos do Aldebaran são tão…

Carlo- Ma ele é brasileiro!

Deba- No Brasil é na lata, meu filho!

Kamus- Respondendo à sua pergunta, desde o dia da redação.

Fro- Eu já sabia, hahahaha!

Miro- Sabia como!

Fro- Segredo!

Carlo- Ma você vai ficar aí com essa cara de bunda, Aioria?

Aioria- Não sou obrigado a achar normal só porque vocês acham!

Kamus- Vous está certo. No entanto, ninguém aqui está lhe impondo nada.

Aioria- O que você está querendo dizer com isso!

Kamus- De fato, Aioria, non é comum ver dois garotos juntos, menos ainda quando se trata de pessoas que vous conhece a vida toda. Ninguém pode impor a vous que se acostume com a situação, ou nos aceite. Portanto, se nos dá licença, nós vamos dançar. - E puxou Miro pela mão, saindo da mesa.

Miro- Kamus, o que foi isso?

Kamus- Je non vou me esconder. Se vous non tem medo de um parque lotado de gente, non deve ter de seus amis também, certo?

Miro- É…

Kamus- Agora, mostre pra moi que vous sabe dançar!

Na mesa…

Carlo- É, por essa ninguém esperava.

Fro- Muito menos que fosse o Kamus a chutar o balde!

Deba- Nem vou falar nada, ainda não entendi essa direito, mas como já disse, não tenho nada a ver com o rabo deles.

Aioria- Pois eu não achei nada legal, nem interessante, nem nada! Achei nojento.

Shaka contorceu as mãos, sentindo uma pitada de raiva do comentário de Aioria, imaginando se tinha falado o mesmo sobre ele e Mu.

Fro- Aiiii… que vontade de dançar… - O comentário foi uma indireta pra ver se Carlo convidava, mas ao invés disso, o loiro é que se virou pra ela:

Shaka- Ah, eu também queria. Vamos pra pista?

Fro- Você sabe dançar, Shakinha?

Shaka- Ah, eu danço no chuveiro ou quando to na frente do espelho, não me parece muito difícil!

Fro- Então, vamos! - O par saiu da mesa, indo para a pista, dançando próximos a Miro e Kamus. Shaka não era tão desinibido como Shura, mas também não deixava a desejar.

Foi a vez de Mu e Carlo se entreolharem.

Mu- Dessa, nem eu sabia…

Deba- Olha que ele vai desmaiar lá no meio!

Aioria- Não duvido nada…

Mu- O Shaka tem uns parafusos a menos.

Marin- Nossa, quase todo mundo da turma sabe dançar. Devíamos ter vindo aqui antes, né?

Deba- É mesmo, Marin. Mas um dia, vamos fazer um baile funk lá em casa! - (O.O)°

Marin- Você fala tanto desse baile funk, que agora eu fiquei curiosa…

Deba- Baile funk carioca. Melhor coisa!

Carlo- Ma io ouvi falar que esse tal de baile funk é a maior putaria do caraio!

Aioria- O Deba falou que tem umas morenas com shortinho e topinho e… - E levou um beliscão da ruiva.

Deba- Eh, lele, Mu! Que cara é essa, parece que perdeu o ouro lá na frente?

Aioria- Ele tá imaginando o Shaka desmaiando lá na pista.

Deba- Óxente, como os peitos da Afrodite balançam!

Carlo- Ma é uno tarado mesmo!

Deba- Eu não! Mas não tem como não reparar, olha! Tá tão óbvio…

Aioria- Sorte do Shaka que tá bem de frente pra eles… - Outro beliscão. - Ai!

Mu mordeu o lábio inferior. Mesmo sabendo que Afrodite gostava do Carlo, e Shaka, dele, não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes. Queria ter sido menos chato e chamado o loiro para dançar. Afinal, já estavam ali mesmo, o que custava tentar se divertir? Pena que tinha demorado pra pensar nisso. "Eu sou muito lerdo, mesmo…"

Nisso, Carlo viu algo que lhe chamou atenção.

Carlo- Ma che porra é essa!

Marin- O que foi, Carlo?

Carlo- Mia sorella!

Deba- Sua o quê!

Carlo- Mia irmã!

Aioria- Onde?

Carlo- Ali, ó! - Bella acabava de chegar na VIP, com um grupo de amigas. - Ma o que ela tá fazendo qui! Non é lugar de criança!

Mu- Não parece nem um pouco criança, pro meu gosto…

Carlo- Ma até você, Mu!

Mu- Até eu o quê!

Deba- Nossa… - Aldebaran fitou a morena de olhos verdes, que vinha em direção a mesa deles.

- Fratello! - Se debruçou sobre a mesa, dando um beijo no rosto de Carlo.

Carlo- Ma o que você tá fazendo qui, Bella!

Bella- Io sempre venho qui com mias amicas!

Carlo- Ma io non sabia que deixavam entrar criança!

Bella- Non enche!

Deba- Eh, Carlo, não apresenta pros amigos, não?

Carlo- Non!

Bella- Ah, pode deixar que io me apresento… - Virou-se, só agora olhando para o moreno, alto e forte. "Moreno, alto e forte… O sonho de toda mulher!" - O, io sou Isabella, irmã do Carlo! Ma pode me chiamari só de Bella!

Deba- E põe bela nisso… Ah, é, hehe, eu sou o Aldebaran, mas pode me chamar de Deba, mesmo!

Bella- Você é da classe do mio fratello, non? Acho que já os vi juntos antes…

Deba- Pois é, sou sim. Você estuda na nossa escola também?

Bella- Non, io estudo num colégio só para bambinas. Uno saco!

Deba- Ah, é! Bem, logo imaginei que não fosse da nossa escola, senão eu teria reparado em você há muito tempo…

Carlo- Ma che porra e…

Bella- Então, Debinha, o que você acha da gente dançar, hein?

Deba- Nossa, eu é que tinha que te convidar! Como as mulheres de hoje são modernas! - E saiu com Bella para a pista.

Carlo- Caraio! Até mia irmã!

Aioria- Ela gostou do Debão…

Marin- Ela deve ter pensado algo tipo "moreno-alto-forte", hehehe!

Mu- Arrumou um cunhado, hein, Carlo!

Carlo- Caspita!

Aioria- Quer saber de uma coisa? Marin, minha linda, será que você não tá a fim de me ensinar a dançar?

Marin- Demorou! - E logo o casal sumiu no meio da pista, esbarrando de vez em quando em um par de amigos por lá. Mu e Carlo se entreolharam de novo.

Mu- Parece que nós dois sobramos, Carlo.

Carlo- Ah, até mia irmã, caspita!

Mu- Vai ficar falando isso a noite inteira? Porque se for, me avisa, que eu vou tirar um cochilo aqui mesmo…

Carlo- Ma che humor o seu também, hein! Além do mais, você non sobrou! Tá sentado aí perché quer!

Mu- Do que você está falando?

Carlo- Aposto que o Shaka preferia estar dançando com você…

Mu- E eu aposto que uma outra pessoa também preferia estar dançando com você.

Carlo- Ah, ma… Io vou pegare mais cerveja… - Saiu da mesa, voltando em instantes com outra garrafa. - Bebe, amico?

Mu- Não, obrigado, vou ficar aqui de cão de guarda esperando pra ver se o Shaka não tem uma crise de sei-lá-o-quê.

Carlo- Ecco! Io te faço companhia.

A noite seguiu. Shura e Shina retornaram depois de um tempo, indo dançar entre os amigos, trocando alguns beijos agora sem vergonha da platéia. Aioria se divertiu tentando dançar, e Marin se divertiu mais ainda rindo do namorado. Kamus e Miro ficaram só nos selinhos diante da turma. Aldebaran e Bella quase deram um infarto de presente para Carlo quando começaram a ficar. Afrodite e Shaka dançaram até ele quase morrer de asma e voltar para a mesa, enquanto ela era puxada por Miro para continuar dançando com ele e Kamus.

Quando Shaka retornou a mesa…

Mu- Shaka, você está bem!

Carlo- Uomo, você está branco que nem papel!

Shaka- Eu tô bem… só acho que exagerei um pouco no meu limite… Nada que um copo d'água e um bom tempo sentado não resolvam.

Carlo- Mu, fica aí com ele que io busco uma água.

Mu- Certo! - Carlo saiu da mesa. - Eu não sabia que você gostava de dançar…

Shaka- Nem eu. Mas foi divertido. Por que você não veio dançar também?

Mu- Preferi fazer companhia pro Carlo. Não levo jeito pra isso, você sabe.

Shaka- Tudo bem…

Mu- Achei que fosse desmaiar no primeiro minuto lá, você detesta aglomerados…

Shaka- Eu também achei que fosse, mas fiquei enlevado com a música e nem liguei muito. Mas acho melhor não arriscar a repetir a dose de hoje. Da próxima vez, posso sair rolando pela escada da pista… - Carlo voltou com a águam entregando para Shaka.

Carlo- Tá aqui!

Shaka- Obrigado.

Carlo- Você tá bem, mesmo?

Shaka- Sim, sim. Não se preocupe.

…Há altas horas da madrugada, a VIP já estava com menos de um terço de pessoas com a qual havia estado no auge a noite. As músicas agora eram mais lentas, para os casais bem e mal resolvidos. Os casais dançavam abraçados, enquanto Afrodite tagarelava num canto com duas amigas de Bella, e Carlo com Mu e Shaka na mesa. O ariano, com a cabeça apoiada na mão e o cotovelo na mesa, resmungava:

Mu- Isso porque eu queria ir embora cedo…

Shaka- Como você tá chato hoje!

Mu- Ah, obrigado! Eu odeio balada…

Carlo- Mu, me faz um favore? Cala a boca, caspita!

Shaka- Ó, eu vou indo pra pista de novo, aproveitar um pouco mais antes da gente ir embora! - E se levantou, indo até a amiga peituda que falava sem parar.

Shaka- Di, quer voltar pra pista? Aqueles dois reclamando estão me dando nos nervos.

Fro- Ah, isso, vamos pra pista, sim! Tchau, garotas, até mais!

Garotas- Tchau!

E lá foram os dois dançarem novamente, mas não tão grudados como os outros casais.

Fro- Do que eles falam lá na mesa, Shaka?

Shaka- O Carlo só reclama que o Deba ficou com a irmã dele e o Mu não pára de resmungar porque ele não gosta de balada. Eu também não gosto, mas nem por isso vou perder minha noite reclamando!

Fro- Ah, deixa eles lá! Foram os únicos bobos que não se divertiram!

Shaka- Pois é… mas… você não ficou decepcionada pelo Carlo não ter te chamado pra dançar?

Fro- Ah… na verdade, eu tinha esperança, mas não sei exatamente se pode chamar de decepção o que estou sentindo.

Shaka- Entendo perfeitamente…

Fro- Eu sei. Você e o Mu estão bem?

Shaka- Bem? Sim, eu acho…

Fro- Ah, pela sua cara, já vi tudo. Mas parece que você não quer falar disso, então vamos mudar de assunto… ou melhor, vamos dançar.

…Por volta das 4:30h am, Afrodite e Shaka voltaram para a mesa, seguidos por Shura e Shina.

Shura- Pessoal, nós estamos pensando em ir embora, já está tarde.

Carlo- Io concordo! Vamos chamar os outros e vamos pra casa!

Foram chamar o resto da turma, alguns reclamaram, mas todos saíram juntos da VIP.

Shura foi levar Shina, Aioria levou a namorada, Aldebaran acompanhou Bella pra casa enquanto Carlo levava Afrodite, Miro foi pra casa de Kamus, e Shaka foi com Mu pra casa dos arianos.

…

Tinham jogado um colchão na sala, onde Dohko já dormia profundamente, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Shion. O diretor, morrendo de sono, esperava o filho chegar, preocupado, acariciando os cabelos do companheiro. Estava tão cansado, tentando se concentrar no filme que nem sabia mais qual era, que nem viu quando a porta se abriu e seu filho entrou, de mãos dadas com um Shaka pendurando de sono. Mu parou um instante para olhar a cena no colchão. Nada coerente lhe passou pela cabeça, trancou a porta e se abaixou para dar um beijo no rosto do pai, que só aí percebeu sua presença.

Shion- Ah, Mu, você já chegou…

Mu- Nossa, pai, o senhor tá com uma cara de cansado…

Shion- Estava esperando você chegar.

Mu- Não precisava.

Shion- Eu fico preocupado.

Mu- Desculpa, não queria chegar tão tarde e…

Shion- Tudo bem, só me importa que você chegue. Você nunca sai, de vez em quando é bom se divertir com os amigos.

Mu- Certo, mas eu não pretendo fazer isso de novo. Nossa, o Dohko apagou mesmo, né? - Fitou o professor que dormia praticamente colado com seu pai, uma das mãos agarrada ao pijama de Shion. O pai ficou vermelho, tendo se esquecido completamente desse detalhe.

Shion- Pois é… ele fala tanto, precisa repor as energias, né?

Mu- É, hehe! Bem, eu vou indo pro quarto antes que o Shaka durma em pé. Boa noite.

Shion- Boa noite, meninos.

Os garotos subiram para o quarto, trocaram de roupa, colocando seus pijamas, e deitaram na cama de Mu. Tudo em perfeito silêncio.

Mu- Shaka…

Shaka- Hum?

Mu- Desculpa por eu ter sido tão chato hoje…

Shaka- Ah… tudo bem… acontece.

Mu- Desculpa mesmo… - Sussurrou, se virando para o canto.

Tentou pegar no sono, sem sucesso. Shaka estava desapontado com ele e isso era imperdoável. Depois de um tempo, virou-se novamente, e pôde observar na pouca luz do quarto, o loiro adormecido. Apoiou-se no cotovelo, a outra mão indo acariciar o rosto sereno do amigo.

Shaka estava quase dormindo quando sentiu os dedos do ariano tocarem sua face. Permaneceu imóvel, com medo de perder o toque. Em seguida, os lábios de Mu se comprimiram firmemente nos seus. O coração do loiro deu um salto, batendo rapidamente, como da primeira vez que havia sido beijado. Sua boca correspondeu, surpreendendo Mu, que para sua felicidade, não apartou, empurrando sua língua para dentro da boca molhada do indiano.Beijaram-se por alguns minutos, até que Mu afastou o rosto, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro de Shaka, roçando o nariz no rosto do loiro.

Mu- É melhor a gente dormir…

Shaka- Tá…

Mu- Boa noite, Shaka.

Shaka- Boa noite.

…

_Boa - cantora pop, meu Carlo falou que acha que ela é coreana, mas não temos certeza. Esse cap foi escrito escutando Romeo e Don't Start Now!_

_Ingres - o irmão um ano mais novo do que Kamus, eu tirei de outra fic minha, que aliás ainda não postei hehehe! É uma das continuações de "Flores no inverno", só que como ela é muito longa,eu deixei para postá-la mais pra frente, quando as fics que eu já estou postando estiverem terminadas ou na reta final._

_(Ehhhhhhh saiu! Finalmente saiu!)_

_Gente, perdão pela demora, mas é que eu estou sem net agora. Levei quase duas semanas para começar esse capítulo, mas depois de começado, foram só dois dias para escrever. Hauhauahauhau!_

_Aiai, meus agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo e mandando reviews, e àqueles que não mandam, obrigada também._

_Ikki, Pedro, Kaolla Chan, Kitsune Lina,Chibi Lune, e todos que eu pensei que fossem me apedrejar pela demora, um beijão e espero que tenham gostado!_

_Kelly Chan - Não, não tem cena de massagem!_

_Deni Chan, minha ninja querida, to com saudades! Vê se escreve aquela carta pra mim ou me manda seu endereço por e-mail._

_Carlo, amore - Obrigada por dormir, assim pude usar o pc pra terminar o capítulo! Te amo!_

_Para aqueles que mandaram reviews depois do capítulo 10 ter sido postado, eu prometo não me esquecer de vocês e mandarei meus agradecimentos assim que possível._

_Sobre a fic, eu sei que demorei demais e esse capítulo deve ter deixado a desejar. Gente, compreendam, estou passando por uma fase difícil, mas continuo me esforçando muito pelas fics! Espero que possam ter só um pouquinho de paciência comigo, mas não vou deixar ninguém na mão, prometo!_

_Beijos pra todos!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Esse capítulo foi escrito num domingo, em parceria com a Kelly Chan, que tem uns parafusos a menos, nós não tínhamos o que fazer então inventamos isso._

_Oferecemos para a Deni Chan e a Gabi. Esperamos que elas estejam cuidando bem do Dohko, que tenham parado de jogar o ventilador nele, que tenham ensinado o Shion se teletransportar de volta de Florianópolis para Minas, porque estamos com saudades dele, e que a Gabi tenha parado de enfiar a antena do celular na orelha da Deni!_

_Então, lá vai…_

**Capítulo 12 - Suspeita com bons fundamentos**

…Amanhecia um domingo nublado. Provavelmente todo mundo ia dormir até depois do almoço ou pelo resto do dia depois da balada.

Na casa dos arianos, Mu acordou por volta das 10:00h, quase querendo se matar por acordar tão "cedo" num domingo. Rolou na cama, ou melhor, em seu pouco espaço, já que Shaka tinha ocupado quase toda, e se enrolado no cobertor, praticamente formando um casulo, deixando Mu descoberto. O garoto de cabelos lilases resmungou pela milionésima vez naquele fim de semana, e se levantou. Vestiu uma blusa por cima do pijama e abriu a porta. A casa ainda estava escura, com todas as janelas fechadas. Parou encostado no batente, tentando terminar de acordar. A porta do quarto de seu pai, ao lado da sua no corredor, se abriu. De lá saiu um Dohko com uma das camisetas de Shion, de cueca e meias, com os cabelos parecendo um ninho de tão bagunçados, coçando a cabeça.

Mu encarou o professor por um longo momento, enquanto Dohko parecia nem ter notado sua presença.

"O que ele está fazendo no quarto do meu pai tão cedo? Ainda mais de cueca… Ah, eu estou vendo coisas… No mínimo ele deve ter tido um pesadelo e ficado com medo de dormir sozinho… É, foi isso mesmo. O Dohko é meio maluco…"

Voltou para seu quarto, desistindo de acordar, já que tinha começado o dia vendo coisas.

…Algum tempo depois, Shaka se virou na cama, jogando Mu para fora do colchão.

Mu- Ei! Mas que negócio é esse! - Se levantou do chão, puxando o cobertor com força, derrubando o loiro no chão também.

Shaka- Ai!

Mu- Bem feito! Você me empurrou pra fora da cama também!

Shaka- Mas que coisa, Mu! Como você anda mau-humorado! - Disse, se levantando, indo abraçar a cintura do ariano, quebrando sua expressão de mau-humor matinal. - Bom dia pra você, seu chato! - Beijou os lábios de Mu, saindo do quarto em seguida. - Eu vou me lavar, tô com fome.

Mu- Tá, vou fazer o café da manhã.

Calçou chinelos e desceu as escadas, prendendo os cabelos com um elástico. Foi em direção a cozinha, quando ouviu barulho da torneira aberta. "O pai já deve ter acordado…"

Parou na porta, engolindo seco por um instante.

Na cozinha, Shion lavava umas frutas, a pia e o fogão ficavam do lado oposto da porta, conseqüentemente, estava de costas para o filho. Dohko desligou o fogo que aquecia a caneca de leite e se aproximou por trás de Shion, colocando as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-o, colando seu peito às costas do ariano, beijando-lhe os cabelos macios.

Mu virou-se e se afastou o mais rápido que conseguiu, a cor lhe fugindo da face. Trombou com Shaka no pé da escada.

Shaka- Cadê meu café da manhã?

Mu- Ah, é… que… bem…

Shaka- Ah, deixa. Vamos pra cozinha. - E saiu na frente. Mu foi atrás.

Mu- Shaka, espera! - Mas já era tarde demais, o loiro entrou na cozinha, dando bom dia a Dohko que passava margarina nas torradas, e Shion, que colocava uma vasilha com as frutas na mesa.

Dohko- Oh, bom dia, meninos. Estão com fome?

"Não é possível, estou vendo coisas mesmo… Há poucos segundos atrás, eles estavam… não, eles não estavam fazendo nada. Eu é que ainda não acordei direito!"

O café da manhã seguiu-se normalmente, fora um Mu distante e pensativo.

O almoço sairia tarde. Os mais velhos aproveitaram para começarem a limpar a casa, enquanto os garotos assistiam Naruto na TV. (Shaka era fã do Sasuke… o.O°)

…Horas depois…

Shion desceu as escadas com seu cesto de roupas sujas, passando pela sala:

Shion- Mu, vá pegar seu cesto porque o Dohko vai lavar as roupas.

Mu- Está bem! - Levantou-se do sofá, indo para seu quarto. Juntou todas as roupas sujas, colocando-as no cesto e desceu novamente, indo em direção à lavanderia. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a cena que tinha presenciado na cozinha mais cedo. Apesar dos dois serem melhores amigos de infância, não estava acostumado a ver aquele tipo de intimidade entre eles. Sempre tinham sido carinhosos e gentis um com o outro, mas aquele abraço era por demais estranho…

Estava em tão denso silêncio que não foi notado quando entrou na lavanderia. Dohko estava sozinho, separando as peças da cesta de Shion para lavar. Pegou uma camisa azul clara, e antes de colocá-la junto com as outras, deslizou a mão pelo tecido, levando-a até seu rosto. Aspirou o cheiro de perfume da gola, os olhos fechados, uma expressão leve de prazer lhe passou. Shion era meticuloso com tudo, tinha mania de pôr as camisas pra lavar depois de usá-las uma única vez. E aquele cheiro delicioso do perfume dele permanecia. Adorava-o. Cheirou mais uma vez a camisa, depois a colocou junto com as outras, ainda com sorriso bobo no rosto. Mu tossiu pra ver se ele acordava.

Dohko- Ah… oi, Mu…

Mu- Trouxe minha cesta.

Dohko- Tá. Pode deixar aí, já vou separar pra lavar.

Mu- Certo… - Colocou a cesta no chão. - Dohko…

Dohko- O quê?

Mu- Ahn… nada. - Saiu da lavanderia, ainda mais encabulado do que antes. "Não é possível, eu devo estar entendendo tudo errado… Devo estar muito afetado por aquele beijo sem noção entre eu e o Shaka… Ando vendo coisas suspeitas em tudo… É, eu tô muito anormal…"

Voltou para a sala, para sentar com um loiro tendo uma crise de ausência.

"E mais essa agora… é melhor gravar o final do episódio, porque ele vai perder…"

…As horas foram passando enquanto Mu remoia os pensamentos sobre ele, Shaka, e as coisas suspeitas…

Sentado no sofá, seus olhos perseguiram todos os movimentos dos mais velhos pela casa, enquanto faziam faxina. Contava o tempo quando ambos entravam no mesmo cômodo, imaginando por que às vezes se demoravam mais do que ele achava que deviam.

No início da tarde, foram para a cozinha fazer almoço.

Mu- Estou ficando paranóico…

Shaka- O quê, Mu?

Mu- Ah, nada… Tô pensando alto…

Shaka- Você tá tão esquisito hoje.

Mu- Preocupações sem fundamento.

Shaka- Tipo? - O loiro se encolheu mais perto de Mu.

Mu- Bobagem minha, não esquenta.

Shaka- Detesto quando você fica misterioso!

Mu- Misterioso? Não, não. Estou só pensativo.

Shaka- Então me conta no que está pensando…

Mu- Mais tarde. Agora não.

Shaka- Por quê? - O ariano apontou para a cozinha. - Ah, entendi.

Mu- Escuta, você não tem que ligar pra sua mãe pra avisar que você está vivo, não?

Shaka- Ih, é mesmo! Daqui a pouco ela vai achar que eu me mudei pra cá…

Mu- E não mudou?

Shaka- Nha! - Mostrou a língua, num gesto malcriado.

Mu- Como você suporta passar 90 do tempo com a mesma pessoa?

Shaka- Não sei. Já perguntou isso para o seu pai e o Dohko?

Mu- Como assim?

Shaka- 90 do tempo com a mesma pessoa, os dois. Como nós. - Abraçou o ariano, acomodando a cabeça em seu ombro. Mu acariciou os cabelos dourados, enquanto os pensamentos estranhos lhe voltavam rapidamente.

Mu- Shaka…

Shaka- Hum?

Mu- Você acha… que eles passam tempo demais… juntos?

Shaka- Bom… eu não tenho nada com isso, mas… não que eu ache certo ou errado, só que eles deveriam arrumar umas namoradas, ou…

Mu- Ou?

Shaka- Ahn… Nada, não.

Mu- Fala, Shaka. - Shion saiu da cozinha.

Shion- Mu, você não quer dar uma mãozinha com o almoço?… Não sou muito bom pra temperar carne e… - Só então notou o abraço. - Ahn… é… eu acho que estou interrompendo alguma coisa! Vou falar pro Dohko temperar… - E voltou quase correndo pra cozinha, deixando Mu e Shaka com uma enorme GOTA. ¬¬°

Shaka- Mu…

Mu- Que foi?

Shaka- Seu pai sabe, né?

Mu- Sobre nós? Sabe, sim. Ou você acha que ele ia olhar com a cara mais normal do mundo se não soubesse?

Shaka- É… - Meia hora de silêncio, fingindo prestar atenção na TV. - Mu…

Mu- Quê?

Shaka- Existe um "nós"?

MuGOTA- Hum… boa pergunta. -.-°

Shaka- Então?

Dohko gritou da cozinha:

Dohko- O almoço tá pronto! - Escutaram Shion resmungando:

Shion- Se era pra chamar assim, eu mesmo chamava!

Dohko- Você mandou chamá-los, não disse como.

Os garotos riram e foram para a cozinha.

…Estavam almoçando escutando a meia-dúzia de besteiras do professor de biologia, que já era normal àquela altura.

Mu analisava minuciosamente a situação, procurando o mínimo indício de "coisas suspeitas", mas parecia sem sucesso. Seu pai parecia normal e Dohko estaria estranho se não estivesse falando pelos cotovelos. Começou a girar o garfo nos dedos, seus pensamentos meio absurdos já lhe dando nos nervos. Derrubou o garfo embaixo da mesa e se abaixou para pegá-lo. O talher tinha caído um pouco longe do seu alcance, levou a mão até ele, estendendo também a visão. Parou com a boca aberta antes mesmo de ter tocado no garfo perdido. Por baixo da mesa, Shion segurava a mão do professor, os dedos entrelaçados. "Isso eu estou vendo bem, eu estou acordado e não estou ficando louco." Se lembrou das incontáveis vezes que segurara a mão de Shaka embaixo da carteira da escola. E bem sabia o que sentia quando fazia isso.

Dohko- Mu! Cadê você!

Shaka- O que você está fazendo embaixo da mesa? - O ariano voltou a se sentar corretamente.

Mu- Meu garfo caiu…

Shion- E cadê?

Mu- Cadê o quê?

Shion- O garfo… ¬¬

Mu- Não consegui pegar.

Shaka- Você tá vermelho…

Mu- Mesmo? Deve ser o calor…

Dohko- Mas tá frio…

Shion- Pessoal, vamos terminar de almoçar, ahn?

Terminaram o almoço, depois, Shion dispensou Shaka para a sala e Dohko para lavar o banheiro, enquanto ficava arrumando a cozinha com o filho.

Mu- Pai…

Shion- Eu sei que você não está normal, o que aconteceu? Algo com o Shaka?

Mu- Não, nós estamos bem…

Shion- Então?

Mu- Outro dia… eu perguntei pro senhor por que não tinha arrumado uma namorada depois que a mamãe morreu…

Shion- Sim, eu me lembro.

Mu- Então… e o senhor falou que não tinha encontrado ninguém legal.

Shion- Sim, e?

Mu- Foi só por isso mesmo? - Abandonou os pratos na pia para encarar o pai. Shion tentou absorver melhor a pergunta do filho, tentando não entender a pequena amarga ironia com a qual tinha sido feita. Mentir não iria ajudar.

Shion- Não, não foi só por isso.

Mu- Há pouco tempo venho imaginando o motivo. Tem coisas que não dá pra disfarçar por muito tempo…

Shion- Mu, eu…

-Shion!

ShionGOTA- Ele é tão oportuno…

Dohko- Shion! Vem aqui! - Foi mais uma súplica do que um pedido.

Mu- Ih, pai, é melhor o senhor ver o que aconteceu.

Shion saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas. Foi até o banheiro, onde encontrou Dohko sentado no chão, com um corte no joelho esquerdo, que sangrava abundantemente.

Dohko- Eu escorreguei…

Shion- Você é um desastre, Dohko. - Abaixou-se perto do namorado, analisando o machucado. - Que feio!

Dohko- Será que eu ainda tenho chances de sobreviver?

Shion- Pare de me olhar com essa cara de filhote abandonado!

Dohko- Mau-humorado! Bem se vê pra quem o Mu puxou com aquela cara amarrada que ele tá hoje!

Shion- Criatura, como você fala!

Dohko- Me faça ficar quieto… - Mordeu o lábio inferior pra terminar a provocação. Shion não resistiu e aproximou seu rosto lentamente para beijá-lo. Nesse momento, Mu entrou no banheiro.

Mu- Pai, o Dohko tá… vivo…? - O resto das palavras morreu a caminho da boca quando viu a proximidade entre os dois, que rapidamente se afastaram quando o viram entrar. Mas já era tarde demais. Mu sentiu seu rosto queimar, com certeza estava mais vermelho do que os adultos. "Suspeitei desde o princípio…"

Dohko- Ahn… é… eu tô vivo… por enquanto…

Shion- Ele escorregou… e…

Mu- Cortou o joelho. - Mu engoliu a vergonha e tentou agir o mais naturalmente o possível, diante do constrangimento dos dois. - É melhor fazer logo um curativo nisso, pra não infeccionar. Parece fundo.

Shion- É mesmo…

Mu- O senhor faz isso, pai? Acho que ouvi o Shaka me chamando.

Shion- Claro… - Mu saiu rapidamente do banheiro. Os dois ficaram com cara de morte por uns instantes. - Ele percebeu, Dohko…

Dohko- O quê! Fala pra ele que você ia tirar um cisco do meu olho!

Shion- Não isso!

Dohko- Então o quê!

Shion- Ele percebeu que gosto de você… muito mais do que queria aparentar…

Na sala, Mu sentou ao lado do loiro, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

Shaka- Que foi, Mu? Por que o Dohko fez aquele escândalo?

Mu- Eu sabia que aí tinha coisa!

Shaka- Aí onde?

Mu- Bem que eu devia ter percebido antes… como eu sou burro!

Shaka- Mu, do que você tá falando?

Mu- Ah, desculpa, Shaka. Você falou comigo?

ShakaGOTA- Faz duas horas que estou falando. Então, o que o Dohko queria?

Mu- Ele caiu no banheiro e cortou o joelho.

Shaka- E fez aquele escândalo só por causa disso?

Mu- Pois é…

Shaka- Tá bem, nessa casa nada mais me assusta!

Mu- Como assim?

Shaka- Ah, sei lá! Eu cresci com vocês e continuo achando-os anormais.

Mu- Anormais! ¬¬

Shaka- Sei lá, se eu fosse pai, acho que eu não ia agir normalmente se de repente meu filho resolvesse… Deixa pra lá, estou bocudo hoje!

Mu- Não, termina. Não sabia que você achava meu pai esquisito.

Shaka- Pois é, eu acho seu pai um cara fora de sério. Acho que se fosse o meu, já tinha enfartado ou matado alguém. Gostaria de saber como ele adquiriu este jeito de ser. Na escola, todo mundo o respeita, estranhamente, não por medo, mas porque todo mundo gosta dele. Nunca vi alunos gostarem de um diretor. E ele não deixa de ser uma pessoa rígida por isso. Considero-o um pai extremamente responsável e cuidadoso, e ele consegue fazer isso sem ser chato. Vocês se dão tão bem que eu fico admirado. Além de tudo, ele ainda tem o Dohko. Entenda, pelo ponto de vista dos nossos colegas, o Dohko é o professor mais anormal da escola. Ele é completamente maluco. O oposto do seu pai em personalidade. E os dois se dão bem. Muito bem. Seu pai nunca perde a paciência com ele… E depois tem eu…

Mu- Você?

Shaka- Sim. Acha que todo mundo ia agir como ele diante da nossa situação?

Mu- Ahn?

Shaka- Eu quero dizer, sobre o fato de eu estar tentando virar o genro dele…

MuGOTA- Ah, isso… ° Bom, pensando bem, me perguntei isso diversas vezes, sabe? E não tinha conseguido chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Foi ele que me disse que não tinha problema em gostar de outro garoto, que isso era normal.

Shaka- Ah… então… - Escutaram risadas vindo do andar de cima. - Não vejo ele rir assim com outras pessoas…

Mu- Até hoje, nunca tinha pensado numa certa possibilidade. Comecei a reparar numas coisas que não tinha reparado antes. Você tem absoluta razão quando diz que ele não ri assim com mais ninguém, e que os dois passam muito tempo juntos e não arrumam namorada e…

Shaka- Mu, você por acaso não está insinuando isso que eu estou entendendo, está?

Mu- Você já tinha começado a reparar bem antes de mim, né?

Shaka- Pra falar a verdade, tinha sim.

Mu- Por que não me disse antes?

Shaka- Achei que eu estava ficando louco.

Mu- Por acaso você não viu abraços estranhos ou coisas do tipo, né?

Shaka- Abraços estranhos?

Mu- Tipo daqueles que encaixa por trás…

ShakaGOTA- Tipo uns que você dá em mim de vez em quando?

Mu- É…

Shaka- Bom…

Mu- Fale a verdade!

Shaka- Vi sim, umas vezes… e vi o Dohko arrumando a gravata do seu pai… e umas outras coisinhas…

Mu- E como você não me conta isso!

Shaka- Achei que você soubesse, você mora com eles…

Mu- É… ¬¬

Shaka- Então? O que você vai fazer?

Mu- Fazer? Eu? Ora, nada… na verdade, eu não sei. O que você faria no meu lugar?

Shaka- Pode não parecer fácil, mas eu não esperaria pra ver algo constrangedor para ambas as partes. Se eu fosse você, falava com seu pai.

Mu- Como se fosse fácil chegar e perguntar se ele… - Os adultos desceram as escadas.

Shion- Vocês não querem ir ao cinema mais tarde?

Mu- Cinema? Por quê?

Shion- Ahn… bem, faz tempo que não vamos… Tem que ter algum motivo especial pra passear com minha família?

Mu- Tá, então vamos ao cinema.

Dohko- Aproveitem, porque semana que vem eu vou marcar prova e vocês vão ter que estudar muito.

Mu- Como se fosse muito difícil…

Dohko- Você acha que eu facilito demais? .

Mu- Não disse isso…

Dohko- Será que eu sou muito mole com aqueles demônios da sala de vocês! o.O

Mu- Eu só quis dizer que… deixa pra lá. - Os dois homens foram entrando na cozinha.

Dohko- Ah, Shion, será que eu não sou um bom professor! - (Aflito.)

Shion- Se você não fosse, eu já teria mandado te demitir!

Dohko- Isso quer dizer que eu sou! - (Feliz.)

Shion- Dohko!

Na sala…

Mu- O que você acha? Qual a porcentagem de possibilidade?

Shaka- Eu sou CDF, não a mãe Diná.

Mu- Dê uma opinião.

Shaka- 80.

Mu- Puxa vida…

Shaka- Tenho certeza que a idéia do cinema foi do Dohko.

Mu- E que ele atazanou meu pai por longos cinco minutos repetindo a mesma coisa até convencê-lo.

Shaka- 80 é uma porcentagem bem alta, o que acha?

Mu- Façam suas apostas! - Se entreolharam e riram.

_(N/A: Fiz esse capítulo para amenizar o impacto posterior. Era pra ele ser bem maior, mas achei que já estava se estendendo muito, então cortei as cenas suspeitas e fui logo pra conversa do Mu e do Shaka. Antes que alguém venha cobrar, eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa muito importante: vai ter partes de todos os casais, alguns capítulos inteiros, porém, mais pra frente. No entanto, Mu e Shaka continuam tendo seu destaque, porque são meu casal preferido e ponto final. Vou escrever mais sobre Miro e Kamus mais pra frente, tenho umas coisas bem legais planejadas pra eles. Afrodite e Carlo é claro que vão ter seus grandes momentos, afinal essa fic começou graças ao italiano, hehe. Saga, Kanon, Aioros, e outros que não aparecem muito também vão ter sua participação, que não pretendo que seja pequena, já fiz um projeto longo na minha cabeça há tempos. Só pra lembrar que isso é uma fic, e não um conto de fadas, nem tudo vai continuar tão lindo e perfeito, quem já me conhece sabe que eu sou má, huahauahuahauahuahauhau! Mas aguardem, ainda tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer!)_

_Beijos à todos, capítulo de transição é foda, eu sei, hehehe!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Mais um…_

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, é do tio Kurumada, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, espero que a Globo se conforme que não poderá ser a próxima novela das oito…_

**Capítulo 13 - Cinema e namorado**

…Shion aguardou pacientemente até "sua família" ficar pronta para saírem, e mesmo apressando-os de cinco em cinco minutos, ainda chegaram 15 minutos atrasados para a sessão. Sentaram na penúltima fileira, Dohko perto do corredor, depois Shion, Mu e Shaka.

Tentaram entender o filme sem ter pegado o começo.

Mu ainda estava paranóico com suas suspeitas que agora eram quase uma certeza. Shaka queria dar uns beijos no cinema igual ele via nos filmes, mas não ia se atrever nem a cogitar a possibilidade na frente dos mais velhos.

Dohko, inquieto como sempre, ficava brincando com os dedos do namorado da mão que estava pousada no braço da cadeira. Shion não conseguia ver o filme por causa dos tiques do professor. Virou-se, cochichando pra ele:

Shion- Dohko, por tudo que é mais sagrado, quer sossegar?

Dohko- Desculpa, não consigo. Eu juro que tô tentando.

Shion- Ahhh… mas que coisa… - Pousou a mão displicentemente na coxa do ruivo. - Fique quieto e assista o filme.

Nas cadeiras ao lado…

Shaka- Nossa…

Mu- O quê?

Shaka- A cena. Do filme. Você não tá vendo?

Mu- Estou tentando…

Shaka- Ah, Mu, pare de ficar reparando neles, eles vão perceber.

Mu- É mesmo, né? Preciso me distrair com outra coisa…

Shaka- Assista o filme.

Mu- Farei o possível. - Passou o braço em volta dos ombros do loiro. Tentou se concentrar no telão, e até conseguiu por um tempo, mas um casal duas fileiras abaixo começou a se beijar incessantemente. "Que coisa! Eles não vão parar, não!"

O casal continuou por longo tempo, até que Mu resolveu olhar bem pra ver se enxergava a cara deles. Forçou a vista na penumbra e constatou a identidade do casal.

Mu- Puta merda…

Shaka- Credo, Mu! Deixa seu pai te ouvir falando palavrão…

Mu- Não, olha…

Shaka- O quê?

Mu- Esqueci que você é míope… ¬¬°

Shaka- Mas eu tô de óculos…

Mu- Então olha.

Shaka- O casal se agarrando?

Mu- É…

Shaka- Ora, já tinha visto faz tempo. Miro e Kamus. Eles não têm a mínima intenção de serem discretos.

Mu- Você já tinha visto… -.-

Shaka- E se nós já vimos, não demora muito pro seu papai ver também.

Mu- Ai, que vergonha…XD

Shaka- Vergonha do quê?

Mu- Nada, não. - Pegou o pacote de pipocas e começou a tentar jogar discretamente nos amigos, pra ver se eles paravam com a agarração.

Duas fileiras abaixo…

Kamus se afastou de Miro, quebrando o beijo.

Miro- Que foi, Kamyo? Tava tão bom…

Kamus- Tem alguém jogando pipoca na minha cabeça, mon cher…

Miro- Ah, é? Vou dar um jeito nisso já!

Kamus- O que vous vai…? - Nem terminou de falar, Miro se virou pra trás, falando num tom consideravelmente alto:

Miro- Se algum filho da mãe jogar outra pipoca na cabeça do meu namorado, vai ter sérios problemas! - Metade do cinema gritou pra Miro ficar quieto.

Mu conclui que não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Debruçou na cadeira da frente e sussurrou:

Mu- Psiu, Miro, sou eu…

Miro- Eu quem! Kamus, eu to ouvindo vozes do além!

Mu- Não, imbecil! Vira pra trás! - O casal se virou, constatando o ariano.

Miro- Oh, Mu! Era você que estava jogando pipoca no Kamus?

Mu- Lógico! Pra ver se vocês paravam com essa agarração!

Miro- Por que você não pára de ser chato e ao invés de ficar nos atrapalhando, dá um trato no Shaka de uma vez! - Mu e Shaka completamente sem-graça. O ariano apontou para o lado, onde Shion e Dohko estavam sentados.

MiroGOTA- Foi mal, por que não avisou antes?

Mu- Bem que eu tentei, né?

Miro- Ah, hehehe… - Virou-se pra frente, tentando se comportar, mas alguns minutos depois, já estava virando pra trás de novo. - Ei, Mu!

Mu- Que foi?

Miro- O que o diretor tá fazendo no cinema com o professor desparafusado?

MuGOTA- Bem, eles vieram trazer a gente…

Miro- Ah, tá. Mas vocês deviam ter vindo sozinhos, assim podiam namorar em paz.

Mu- Nós não somos namorados.

Miro- Porque você é muito lerdo! - Meia dúzia de pessoas fez "PSIU" para eles.

Mu- Depois a gente conversa. - Mu recostou em sua poltrona, dessa vez ia tentar assistir ao filme.

Algum tempo passou tranqüilamente. Passava uma cena bastante romântica no telão.

Shaka- Mu…

Mu- Hum?

Shaka- Seu pai tá prestando atenção no filme, né?

Mu- Parece que está.

Shaka- Então… - Alisou a mão do ariano com as pontas dos dedos.

Mu- Então o quê?

Shaka- Nada. - Cruzou os braços e virou-se pra frente, com a cara amarrada. - Só você não gosta de namorar no cinema…

Mu- O quê!

Shaka- Olha pro lado…

Mu virou-se, observando um Dohko segurando a mão de Shion entre as suas, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Mu- Sobem para 95…

Shaka- É, né… Pára de olhar pra eles.

Mu- Desse jeito que eles estão, é já que o Miro tá percebendo também, aí já viu…

Shaka- O Miro tá ocupado. Namorando.

Mu- Nossa, que ironia carregada no seu tom de voz. Por que isso?

Shaka- Adivinha?

Mu- Tá bravo comigo?

Shaka- Não, só estou começando a concordar com o Miro.

Mu- Humpf… lerdo, é? Bom saber… - Se levantou, quase passando por cima do casal ao lado e saiu da sala do cinema. Shaka começou a se arrepender do que tinha insinuado e se levantou, indo procurá-lo. Foi ao lugar mais óbvio, o banheiro. Encontrou-o sentado sobre o mármore da pia.

Shaka- Mu, me desculpe.

Mu- Você tem razão. E o Miro também. Há tempos estou te devendo uma retribuição. Você abriu seu coração pra mim e eu ainda não fui capaz de fazer o mesmo.

Shaka- Não, eu não tenho razão. Estou te pressionando, isso não é certo. Você tem que dizer e fazer as coisas à medida que achar que está na hora.

Mu- Eu fiz você esperar demais. Só porque é diferente, não precisa ser assustador. Penso todos os dias em te falar. Mas nunca tenho coragem. Acho que tenho medo do que tudo isso implica. Não sei se sou cabeçudo como o Miro ou despreocupado como o Kamus pra lidar com isso, e nem sei se teria a força que meu pai teve pra esconder até agora. Mas parar no meio do caminho não me ajuda em nada, uma hora teria conseqüências e eu não saberia conviver com a perda. - Desceu da pia. - Respondendo à pergunta que fez mais cedo, existe um "nós". Acho que já é tarde demais pra não haver. Não posso te prometer que vou saber o que fazer em todos os momentos, nem que isso vai ser perfeito, a vida não é um conto de fadas, e mesmo que fosse, nós dois somos príncipes encantados, acho que as pessoas esperam que encontremos princesas para salvar, certo? Isso não vai ser tão simples só porque a gente se gosta.

Shaka- Eu sei. O mundo lá fora não facilita, ninguém quer saber o que a gente sente ou deixa de sentir, porque isso não muda o fato de ambos sermos do mesmo sexo. Como o Kamus disse, não podemos impor nada a ninguém. No entanto, muitas vezes, vão tentar nos impor o que "eles" acham certo ou aceitável. E nós ainda não sabemos se somos fortes pra passar por isso. Mas como você disse, somos príncipes encantados, e não princesas indefesas. Podemos tentar passar por cima de alguns dragões. Ninguém tem uma garantia do que pode ou não dar certo.

Mu- Mas ninguém fica sabendo sem arriscar.

Shaka- Então? - Mu se aproximou do amigo, colocando as mãos em sua cintura:

Mu- Quer ser meu namorado? - Shaka enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, sorrindo.

Shaka- Quero. - Roçou os lábios nos dele. - Quero muito. - Nesse momento, um senhor de idade entrou no banheiro e olhou bem para os jovens abraçados, censurando. - Ahn… é… melhor a gente voltar, vamos perder o resto do filme…

Mu- É… - Mu puxou seu namorado pela mão e voltaram para a sala, indo se sentar nos mesmos lugares. Dohko e Shion pareciam comportados. Depois de cinco minutos sentados, o ariano não resistiu e debruçou novamente sobre a cadeira da frente. - Psiu, Miro…

O grego se virou para olhar.

Miro- Que foi?

Mu- Só pra você saber… - Ergueu a mão que segurava a mão de Shaka, mostrando para Miro, que não entendeu:

Miro- O quê?

Mu- Aff… Agora nós somos namorados!

Miro- Ah! Isso, demorou! - E virou-se pra beijar o francês.

MuGOTA- Sem comentários para o Miro…

…Terminado o filme, as pessoas foram saindo. Na porta do cinema, Dohko e Shion esperavam os garotos, que tinham, novamente, ido ao banheiro.

Shion- Gostou do filme?

Dohko- Sim. Gostei mais ainda de sair com você. Fazia tanto tempo que não íamos a lugar algum.

Shion- Sabe que devemos ser discretos. Nos excedemos um pouco hoje…

Dohko- Eu sei…

Miro e Kamus saiam abraçados, trocando selinhos, quando deram de cara com os educadores na porta do cinema.

Miro- Sujou… e agora?

Kamus- Arriscamos. O máximo que pode acontecer é eles ficarem completamente chocados. Non são nossos pais para nos repreenderem.

Miro- É… - Inevitavelmente, se aproximaram dos adultos. - Olá, senhor diretor… professor Dohko…

Dohko- Oh, olá, meninos. Gostaram do filme?

Kamus- Ah, oui, muito.

Shion- Vocês não viram o Mu e o Shaka por aí? Eles falaram que iam ao banheiro mas estão demorando…

Miro- Não vimos, não, senhor.

Dohko- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Kamus- Oui.

Dohko- Miro, foi você que falou naquela altura no meio da sessão?

Miro- Ah… é, né… o Mu tava jogando pipoca na cabeça do Kamus…

Kamus- Que feio culpar os outros, Miro!

Miro- Mas se ele não tivesse feito mesmo, eu não tinha falado alto!

Dohko- Acho que não preciso perguntar se vocês são namorados, então, porque o Miro fez questão de deixar bem claro pra todo mundo que quisesse ouvir.

Shion- Dohko!

Dohko- Qual o problema?

Shion- Nenhum… ¬¬

Miro- Hehehe…

Mu e Shaka saiam do cinema quando viram o casal de amigos conversando Shion e Dohko.

Quando se juntaram à eles, Miro foi logo avisando:

Miro- Mu, se você jogar pipoca na cabeça do Kamus de novo…

Mu- Se você aprender a ser discreto…

Shion- Onde vocês estavam?

Mu- Banheiro, oras.

Shion- Ah, certo… vamos pra casa?

Mu- Sim…

Todos se despediram de Miro e Kamus e entraram no carro.

Dohko- Até que eles formam um casal bonitinho…

Shion- Dohko!

Dohko- Mas é verdade!

Enquanto isso…

Miro- Entendeu alguma coisa, Kamyo?

Kamus- Menos do que você…

Miro- Parece que eles não ligaram a mínima…

Kamus- O professor tem alguma falha nos miolos, non é possível.

Miro- Mas o diretor, não. E ele também parece não ter ligado muito…

Kamus- Bom, se considerarmos que ele viu o filho beijando outro menino, acho que nada mais o assusta…

…Mais tarde, na casa dos arianos…

Shaka tinha sido o primeiro a ir dormir, (na verdade ele tinha desmaiado e Mu o colocou na cama), Dohko estava na cozinha fazendo um lanchinho, pai e filho estavam na sala.

Shion- Mu, já é tarde… amanhã você tem aula…

Mu- Eu sei… é que… na verdade, queria falar com o senhor.

Shion- Sim, estou ouvindo.

Mu- Eu… o Shaka… eu… pedi ele…

Shion- Pediu o quê?

Mu- Em namoro… - Mu abaixou a cabeça, vermelho.

Shion- Oh, isso é ótimo. Ele aceitou, é claro, não é?

Mu- Aceitou…

Shion- Então melhore essa cara!

Mu- Ah, sim, hehehe, é que eu estou com vergonha…

Shion- Vergonha de quê! De mim!

Mu- Não… do que eu vou perguntar agora…

Shion- Então pergunte de uma vez!

Mu- Fiquei o dia todo formulando uma forma de perguntar isso, mas ainda não encontrei uma…

Shion- Estou começando a imaginar sobre o que seja.

Mu- O senhor se importa em falar comigo sobre isso?

Shion- Você tem o direito de perguntar o que quiser, filho.

Mu- Tá… sobre… o senhor… e… - Olhou para a porta da cozinha, torcendo pro lanche do professor demorar. - Ah, pai! É embaraçoso perguntar isso! É melhor deixar pra lá!

Shion- Tem certeza?

Mu- Não! - Suspirou. - É que é muito esquisito pensar nisso…

Shion- Mu, seja claro e objetivo, por favor. Ajudaria bastante o seu pai a entender.

Mu- Desculpe… o senhor e o Dohko. Há algo que eu não sei sobre vocês?

Nesse momento, o professor entrou na sala, comendo um sanduíche, sentou-se entre Mu e Shion e olhou pra cada um deles, percebendo a atmosfera estranha.

Dohko- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Shion- Na verdade, está sim.

Dohko- Ah, foi mal. Vou pra cozinha de novo. - Se levantou e voltou pra onde nunca devia ter saído naquele momento.

Mu- Então?

Shion- Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre nós. Em vários sentidos.

Mu- Tá, imaginei. Mas o que me "aflige", de certa forma, é só em um sentido. - "Como é que eu vou perguntar isso!"

Shion- Qual?

Mu- Pai, o senhor sabe muito bem do que estou falando…

Shion- Faça a pergunta que quer fazer e eu responderei. Caso contrário, não obterá nada de mim.

MuGOTA- Tá bem… já que o senhor insiste. - "Lá vai, então!" - Você e o Dohko estão juntos? Quero dizer, são mais do que amigos, não são?

Shion baixou os olhos. Achou que estava proto para responder ao filho, mas não estava. A história entre ele e o professor era longa e bem mais complicada do que parecia.

Shion- Sim.

Mu- Eu sabia. Por que não contou antes?

Shion- Não quis impor meu relacionamento com ele à você. Afinal, você tinha, e tem o direito de não aceitar. Se não gostasse do Shaka, certamente estaria chocado.

Mu- Certamente. Foi por isso que o senhor aceitou tão bem meu envolvimento com outro garoto.

Shion- Talvez sim, nunca se sabe como as coisas seriam de outra forma, mas eu prefiro não imaginar.

Mu recostou no sofá, tentado relaxar para continuar a conversa.

Mu- Faz tempo?

Shion- Mais do que você pode imaginar…

Mu- Como conseguiram esconder isso de todo mundo por tanto tempo, então?

Shion- Não sei. Esconder não é agradável, mas é necessário. Colocaríamos muita coisa em risco para nos assumirmos, e já perdemos demais no passado.

Mu- Hum… Seria um erro, então, se eu e Shaka não escondêssemos nosso relacionamento?

Shion- Não. Vocês ainda não têm nada a perder. Se começarem se escondendo, vão ter que passar o resto da vida fazendo isso.

Mu- Tem razão. O senhor gosta muito dele, pelo jeito.

Shion- Não duvide disso. Depois de você, ele é a pessoa mais importante pra mim.

Mu- Imaginei… Bem, era só isso. Eu vou indo pra cama, te recomendo a fazer o mesmo, amanhã temos que acordar cedo.

Shion- Pode deixar, não vou dormir tarde!

Mu- Boa noite. - Beijou o rosto do pai e se levantou do sofá.

Shion- Boa noite.

Caminhou até a escada, mas acabou se virando para o pai outra vez.

Mu- Só mais uma pergunta…

Shion- Claro.

Mu- Se importa… se eu beijar o Shaka na sua frente?

Shion - Sem problemas. - Mu subiu uns dois degraus. - Filho…

Mu- O quê?

Shion- Se importa… se eu… beijar o Dohko na sua frente?

Mu- Estou louco pra ver! - Riu e foi para seu quarto.

Shion se levantou e foi para a cozinha buscar o namorado.

Shion- Pronto, Dohko.

Dohko- Sobre o que falavam?

Shion- Hum… conversa de pai e filho.

Dohko- Vai me deixar curioso?

Shion- Ele perguntou sobre nós.

Dohko- E?

Shion- Contei à ele.

Dohko- E?

Shion- Está tudo bem. Ele nos "liberou", hehehe! - O professor pulou no pescoço do namorado.

Dohko- Isso é ótimo! - Encheu Shion de beijos. - Feliz! Muito feliz!  
Shion- Percebe-se!

…

_(N/A: Eu também tô feliz, gente! Mais um capítulo concluído graças ao sono pesado do meu Carlo! Vou estar postando junto com os capítulos 11 e 12, então não vou repetir os agradecimentos, mas… beijos pra todos que estão lendo!)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Mais um capítulo, eu sei que esse estava demorando, mas não tive escolha... perdão, perdão!_

_Mais uma vez, Saint Seiya não me pertence, é do tio Kurumada, a Warner Bros vai ter que se conformar em não fazer uma adaptação para o cinema._

**Capítulo 14 – Um dia "normal"**

…Segunda-feira de manhã, ressaca do fim de semana. O italiano vestiu o uniforme e desceu as escadas ainda com os olhos mal abertos de sono.

Carlo- Buon giorno, mamma.

Mariana- Vamos, vamos! Está atrasado!

Carlo- Io sei, mamma!

Engoliu o café da manhã, deu um beijo na mamma e saiu para encontrar os colegas. Mas apenas Afrodite o esperava.

Carlo- Ué, cadê o resto do povo?

Fro- Sobramos, Carlo. O Shura cansou de te esperar e foi na frente… com a Shina.

Carlo- Que porra! Esse povo que começa a namorar e esquece dos amici!

Fro- Mas vamos indo ou perdemos a primeira aula!

Carlo- Ah, certo! – "Que coisa, io nunca imaginei o Shura namorando… ainda mais… com a Shina! Ma to vendo que io vou acabar sobrando…" Olhou para a garota que ia praticamente pulando ao seu lado. "Non, non, non, Carlo! Ainda é O Afrodite! Mesmo sendo una bambina…"

…Na porta do colégio, a turma se encontrava. Aioria e Marin, Shina e Shura, Aldebaran com cara de feliz, Miro e Kamus, Mu e Shaka e por último, os únicos que ainda estavam "sobrando", Carlo e Afrodite.

"Ma que porra, parece que ta todo mundo apaixonado!"

Deba- Ae, bom dia, cunhado!

Carlo- Cunhado é a…

Aioria- Calma, Carlo. Não é tão ruim assim! Pelo menos ele pegou sua irmã, imagina se tivesse pegado um irmão…

Miro- O que você quis dizer com isso, seu atrevido! Isso foi de provocação, não foi!

Aioria- Ah, não enche!  
Marin- Que coisa feia, Aioria!

Aioria- Mas até você!

Shura- Gente, vamos parar de baixaria na frente da escola.

Mu- Pois é, vamos pra sala, já vai dar o sinal…

Miro- Concordo com você, Mu. Mas se jogar pipoca no Kamus de novo…

…Na sala de aula, tudo parece correr normalmente. Menos na cabeça de alguns alunos.

Afrodite: "Aiai, será mesmo que eu vou ficar pra titia? Já dei a entender tudo pro Carlo e NADA até agora… calma, Afrodite, paciência. Com pressa não se consegue nada! Já sei, vou pedir uns conselhos pra Shina, já que parece que ela fisgou o Shura de jeito!"  
Deba: "Hehehe será que o Carlo vai ter outro chilique se eu convidar a irmã dele pra sair de novo?"

Todos pareciam só ter pensamentos para namorar, e desse jeito, estavam totalmente aéreos, não prestando a mínima atenção nas aulas. Imagina as notas no final do bimestre…

…Aula de biologia…

Dohko entra na sala, com sua habitual pilha de livros e a régua de 60cm na mão.

Dohko- Olá, garotos! Como passaram o fim de semana? Acredito que muito bem, pelas caras de sono de vocês devem ter aproveitado bastante, não dormido nada e tão pouco estudado. – Todos riram, pois era absoluta verdade.

Dohko- Vamos à aula de hoje, então. Livro na página 45. Continuamos a falar da sexualidade na adolescência. – Alguns minutos de explicação, até a classe começar a fazer perguntas, tipo porque as pessoas gostam tanto de sexo, etc, etc, etc!

No meio da aula…

Aioria- Professor, eu tenho uma pergunta.

Dohko- Sim?

Aioria- Que explicação o senhor daria para o homossexualismo? Quero dizer, se tiver uma! Por que as pessoas se atraem pelo mesmo sexo se homem e mulher já foram feitos um para o outro? – A sala, em profundo silêncio, se voltou para o professor, que não parecia nada embaraçado com a pergunta. (A cara de tonto continuava a mesma.)

Dohko- Bem, se você quer uma explicação de acordo com a Biologia, eu acredito que não tenha. Há quem diga que são fatores genéticos, outros dizem que a forma de criação, traumas de infância, influências, etc. Eu, particularmente, não acredito em nenhuma. Se fossem fatores genéticos, como se explicaria heterossexuais terem irmãos gays, filhos do mesmo pai e mesma mãe, e vice-versa? Quanto à forma de criação, acredito que os pais não criam seus filhos para serem gays, muito pelo contrário. Eu acredito, sim, que as pessoas se atraem umas pelas outras de forma natural, porque tem que acontecer. Ninguém escolhe de quem vai gostar. Às vezes uma garota pode se sentir mais bem compreendida por outra do que por um homem, justamente por elas serem iguais, saberem das necessidades uma da outra. O mesmo com os meninos. Pode ser mais atraente ter alguém que entenda perfeitamente como seu corpo funciona e goste das mesmas atividades, possa fazer tudo junto. As pessoas são o que elas tem que ser, e gostam do que tem que gostar, ninguém pode forçar ninguém a ser de determinado jeito, nem um pai com o seu filho.

Aioria- Se o senhor tivesse um filho, será que não pensaria diferente?

Dohko- Não creio. É só uma escolha, nada demais com isso.

Lá do fundo, uma aluna chamada Deni, pergunta:

Deni- Descobrir que pode estar gostando de alguém do mesmo sexo pode provocar algum distúrbio?

DohkoGOTA- Geralmente, só na sua família, hehehe!

Deni- Não entendi…

Dohko- Nunca vi ninguém ter nenhum distúrbio. Mas a família geralmente tem um ataque cardíaco em massa, ou algo do tipo…

Deni- Por quê!

Dohko- Porque não conseguem aceitar que os filhos façam escolhas diferentes das suas. Bem, isso é uma visão muito pessoal. Seus pais certamente reprovariam.

A garota sentada do lado de Deni:

Gabi- É mesmo, meu pai e minha mãe não iam gostar se eu resolvesse namorar a Deni…

DeniGOTA- Aiai…

Gabi- Professor, qual seria a melhor maneira de se falar com a família sobre isso?

Dohko- Depende da família. Sinceramente eu não sou muito bom pra falar sobre essa parte, cada caso é um caso.

Aioria- Temos alguns colegas que podiam falar sobre isso, né?

Dohko- Se eles se dispuserem, sem problema algum, não estamos aqui para forçar ninguém a nada.

Deni- Adoro debates em sala de aula!

Gabi- Copia menos, discute mais.

Lá na frente, alguém resolveu se pronunciar.

Mu- Eu não vejo problema algum em falar sobre isso, só não vou aceitar nenhuma pergunta ou comentário ofensivo.

Dohko- Acho que temos um debate em sala, então, senhorita Deni. Podem organizar as carteiras em círculo. – Os alunos obedeceram. – Podemos começar, então?

Miro- Eu também posso falar sem problemas, professor.

KamusGOTA- Já era querer demais esperar que você ficasse quieto… ¬¬

Deni- Ah, eu quero perguntar uma coisa pro Mu! O que seu pai falou sobre… bem… aquele dia que vocês… han… na sala de aula?… Ah, você entendeu!

Mu- Levei uma bela bronca, afinal, como ele mesmo disse, sala de aula é lugar de estudar, mas… ele conversou abertamente comigo, acho que tive sorte, fosse outro pai não reagiria daquela forma.

Gabi- Mas e hoje, o que ele diz sobre vocês estarem juntos? Afinal estão, não estão?

Mu- Estamos.

Gabi- Ai, que fofo!

MuGOTA- Bem, ele aceita normalmente. Só não me perguntem como.

Um outro colega, se virou para Miro:

- E você, Miro? Não entendi porque você também resolveu falar sobre isso…

Miro- Bem, eu também namoro com um garoto. Foi por isso.

- Ah…

Deni- Quem, hein!

Deba- Eh, mas vocês nem suspeitam? Hehehe!

Kamus- Com moi.

Miro- Traduzindo, ele quis dizer "comigo", quero dizer, com ele… ah, vocês entenderam!

- Por essa eu não esperava…

- E os pais de vocês?

Miro- Tecnicamente, eles não sabem. Faz pouco tempo, ainda não falamos sobre contar.

- Como vocês podem ter certeza de que é isso mesmo que vocês querem?

Kamus- Somos adolescentes, nunca se tem certeza de nada. Mas até agora estou satisfeito com isso.

- Como vocês perceberam que eram "mais que amigos"?

Miro- Não sei, de verdade.

Kamus- Quando je tive que fazer aquela redação. Non consegui pensar em alguém que gostasse mais do que o Miro.

Mu- Quando fizeram aquela aposta comigo de eu ter que beijar o Shaka, acho que perceberam antes de mim, hehehe!

Gabi- E você, Shaka?

Shaka- Bom… faz tempo… muito tempo… acho que uns dois anos, talvez… só não lembro como! Acho que foi naturalmente.

Deni- E você esperou todo esse tempo pra ele perceber! Poxa…

- As pessoas olham com cara feia pra vocês quando andam na rua?

Miro- Sempre. Quase todo mundo.

Mu- Não é comum dois garotos saírem de mãos dadas, se beijar em público, então, é tabu. Além do mais, como o Kamus disse uma vez, não podemos impor isso a ninguém, não são obrigados a aceitar, mas deveriam respeitar a gente.

Kamus- Só que não respeitam.

- Eu não acho nada legal nem interessante ver dois garotos juntos, ainda mais na minha sala, mas também não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso, cada um que cuide da sua vida.

- Eu acho nojento.

- O rabo é deles, eles dão pra quem quiserem!

Dohko- Vou avisar só uma vez: comentários ofensivos vão resultar em menos dois pontos na média.

- E a liberdade de expressão! Onde fica!

Dohko- Da porta da sala pra fora! E isso não é liberdade de expressão, é preconceito.

Fro- O professor gosta desse negócio de tirar dois pontos…

Dohko- Só de quem merece, hehehe! Mas afinal, vocês têm mais perguntas interessantes pra fazer ou posso encerrar? – É claro que ninguém queria copiar matéria.

E o debate se seguiu com mais algumas ameaças de tirar dois pontos e etc…

…À tarde, pouco antes da aula terminar, o tempo começou a ficar nublado. Na hora da saída, já estava começando a pingar. Todo mundo voltou correndo pra casa, pra não pegar chuva.

Segunda-feira, com chuva, e um monte de lição de casa para fazer. Todo mundo achou que a semana já tinha começado mal… Será mesmo?

_(Nhai, péssimo capítulo, mas eu precisava dele pro que vem depois!)_

_Só pra lembrar, dia 27 cantamos parabéns para o Mu, que aliás, está ficando quarentão! Huahauahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahau!_

_(27/03/1966 no original!)_

_E dia 30, parabéns para o Shion, mais um pouquinho ele chega aos trezentos hhauhauhauahuahauhauahua!_

_Shakinha, Pedro Neto, Kitsune Lina, Kaliope, Angel-kin,e todos que estão lendo, muito obrigada! Muitos beijos!_

_Deni e Gabi eu emprestei sem permissão delas mesmas hauahuahauhauhaauha! Obrigada minha querida ninja Deni Chan!_

_Aguardem porque o próximo capítulo, se tudo correr bem, promete… Quem tc comigo pelo MSN já sabe do que se trata…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Aviso importante: esse capítulo contém lemon (sexo entre homens), se você não gosta ou acha que pode se sentir ofendido, espere pelo próximo que não tenha esse tipo de cenas, hehehe! _

**Capítulo 15 – Uma noite de chuva…**

Pouco depois de todos estarem em suas casas, (ou na casa de algum "amigo"), começou a cair uma chuva forte. E não parecia que pararia tão cedo.

No início da noite, houve uma pausa de cerca de meia-hora, depois a chuva recomeçou.

Na casa dos arianos, Mu fazia o jantar, quando o telefone tocou. Atendeu:

Mu- Pronto.

Shion- Mu, estou ligando pra avisar que vou chegar tarde, eu e o Dohko estaremos em reunião com os outros professores e o Secretário de Educação, portanto podemos demorar bem mais do que queremos. Não precisa nos esperar pra jantar, ta bem?

Mu- Certo. Até mais tarde, então.

Shion- Tchau, filho.

"Meu pai é estranho pra caramba, mesmo. O Shaka tem absoluta razão, hehehe! Se não fosse o que acabei de descobrir, ia continuar pensando no porquê… Meu pai namora um cara… que esquisito! Aceitar não faz o fato deixar de ser esquisito. Ele ama um homem, mas um dia ele tem que ter amado uma mulher, porque senão eu não teria nascido… Ou teria? Mu, seus pensamentos estão ficando desconexos… Ele ama mesmo. Pra agüentar o Dohko tem que amar muito, hihihi… Como será que eu vou me sentir diante deles como um casal agora? Não deve ser tão assustador assim. A considerar o que ele sente quando me vê com o Shaka… Meu pai sempre pareceu muito feliz, em nada demonstrou uma pessoa frustrada ou traumatizada, talvez devesse ter ficado com a morte da mamãe, mas… Ele reconstruiu a vida. Ainda vou achar engraçado por muito tempo que tenha sido com o Dohko, no entanto, pode ser que ninguém mais conseguisse fazê-lo se abrir…"

Poucos minutos depois de desligar o telefone, escutou uma buzina e foi abrir a porta. Avistou Shaka de guarda-chuva debruçado no vidro do carro de seu pai, se despedindo.

Shaka- Até amanhã, pappa. – Se virou, dando de cara com o namorado parado na porta, enquanto o pai seguia seu caminho. Foi até a varanda, deixando o guarda-chuva num canto para secar.

Mu- Pensei que devesse ficar com seus pais hoje.

Shaka- Meu pai vai fazer plantão, minha mãe ligou para seu pai te levar pra minha casa, mas ele disse que estava em reunião, aí meu pai me trouxe.

Mu- Acho que você deveria se mudar pra cá!

Shaka- Também acho! – Os dois riram e entraram na casa.

Mu fitou o namorado. Era lindo. Sempre fora. A saúde fraca nunca lhe tirara o brilho, muito pelo contrário, lhe conferia um ar de fragilidade que combinava perfeitamente com seu gênio passivo. Era tão fácil gostar dele.

… Horas depois… depois de jantar, estudar, discutir sobre a "produtiva" aula de biologia, e a chuva não parava, só piorava, estava começando a virar um temporal. Já era quase nove da noite, o casal assistia TV debaixo de uma coberta, já que "não tinha" mais nada de interessante pra fazer…

De repente, um trovão, e tudo ficou no escuro.

Mu- Era só o que faltava.

Shaka- Eu tenho medo de escuro…

Mu- Peraí que eu vou pegar uma vela…

Shaka- Não!

Mu- Não o quê!

Shaka- Não vai me deixar sozinho nesse escuro!

Mu- Você que sabe.…

…

Enquanto isso, na escola, a reunião já havia acabado fazia tempo, só Dohko e Shion tinham ficado para organizar a bagunça na sala dos professores, quando houve a queda de energia.

Shion apagava a lousa e Dohko organizava uns papéis, mas no escuro tiveram que parar.

Shion- Será que o Mu está bem?

Dohko- O Shaka está com ele, você tem alguma dúvida?

Shion- É… o que vamos fazer? Temos que esperar a chuva passar pra ver se está tudo bem aqui e voltar pra casa…

Dohko- Hum, não sei…

Shion- Ah… - O ariano caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para o namorado. – Está esfriando, né? – De repente, sentiu os lábios de Dohko em sua nuca, a língua macia deslizando enquanto colocava a trança longa de lado para explorar melhor. – Dohko, o quê…?

Dohko- Tenho idéias interessantes para fazer enquanto a chuva não passa… - Virou o amante, fazendo-o ficar de frente para si.

Shion- Estamos na escola… Não podemos!

Dohko- Não há ninguém aqui além de nós… - Beijou-o na boca, sendo imediatamente correspondido. Estava acostumado. Shion nunca o recusara. Nunca em 17 anos. Seus dedos hábeis desfizeram o nó da gravata do diretor, enquanto a outra mão puxava a camisa para fora da calça, indo acariciar a barriga do mais velho.

Shion- Você tem certeza? – Disse, quebrando o beijo por um instante.

Dohko- Sempre quis fazer isso aqui…

…

Dois anos. Era esse o tempo que Shaka havia dito na aula? Sim, dois anos. Considerando que o loiro havia acabado de fazer 15, deveria ter 12 para 13 anos quando percebera que gostava de Mu.

O ariano alisava os longos cabelos do namorado, aspirando o cheiro suave que exalavam. Era tão bom.

Mu- Então é assim que é estar apaixonado… - Comentou baixinho, mas o suficiente para que Shaka ouvisse. O loiro se virou para estar de frente a Mu, mesmo estando bastante escuro, ainda podia ver os contornos do rosto de seu namorado.

Shaka- Eu me perguntei muitas vezes se algum dia você ia perceber…

Mu- Até que não demorei tanto, não é?

Shaka- Ainda chegou a tempo.  
Mu- A tempo de quê?

Shaka- Sou um CDF asmático mas não sou tão feio assim!  
Mu- Ta ficando convencido, loiro. – Beijou o namorado lentamente. Os lábios pequenos e vermelhos o enlouqueciam quando Shaka os movia tão sensualmente sob os seus. "Será que ele faz idéia de como é sedutor?…" A pergunta ficou só em sua mente. É claro que Shaka não fazia idéia. Não tinha a mínima noção da reação que estava começando a causar no ariano. Mu apartou o beijo por um instante, enquanto fitava o rosto do indiano, uma de suas mãos puxou discretamente a barra da camiseta deste, se enfiando devagarzinho por baixo, os dedos roçando suavemente na barriga do loiro.

Mu- Você ainda está com medo do escuro?  
Shaka- Não mais…

Mu- Se importa se eu for na cozinha buscar uma vela?

Shaka- Mas…

Mu- Prometo que volto logo.

Shaka- Está bem. – Mu se levantou, indo até a cozinha. Logo, a sala se encheu com a luz alaranjada de uma vela colocada na mesinha de centro. Tornou a se sentar com o namorado.

Mu- Melhor assim, não acha?

Shaka- Bem, ao menos eu posso te enxergar um pouco melhor… Se é que isso seja possível sem óculos… ¬¬

Mu- Hum… - Puxou o loiro para retomarem o que estavam fazendo anteriormente. As bocas se encontraram com mais avidez do que antes, as mãos do ariano entrando debaixo da camiseta de Shaka, dessa vez nas costas, afagando a pele suave.

Havia tão pouco tempo que descobrira seus sentimentos pelo amigo, menos tempo ainda que estavam juntos, não tinha pensado muito em certas situações que agora poderiam vir a se tornar, de certa forma, comuns. Como, por exemplo, estar ali no sofá querendo um pouco mais do que ele podia entender. Mas nem sempre suas idéias e seus desejos iam parecer coerentes, sua vida mesmo era totalmente diferente da vida de qualquer pessoa que conhecia. Mas não desejava outra. Entendera, que, definitivamente, era assim, não ia tentar mudar seu coração, nem suas crenças.

Seus lábios deslizaram pelo queixo do namorado, indo beijar-lhe o pescoço, a língua em movimentos suaves provando a pele, as mãos puxando a camiseta mais para cima, até descobrir o peito alvo do garoto indiano. Mu terminou de tirar-lhe a camiseta, empurrando-o delicadamente até que ele estivesse deitado no sofá. Sua mente gritou para que parasse, sua coerência lhe dizia que as coisas iam rápido demais, no entanto, os olhos azuis fixos aos seus, a respiração do loiro começando a ficar descompassada, lhe diziam para ir adiante. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Shaka para ter melhor acesso à seu corpo. Era consideravelmente mais magro do que a si próprio, a pele pálida e sem pêlos, delicado enfim. Uma de suas mãos tocou o loiro na base do pescoço, descendo pelo peito, acariciando-o sem pressa, continuou descendo para a barriga, acompanhando também com o olhar. Já havia visto-o tantas vezes, tocado-o quando casualmente tomavam banho juntos, mas nunca daquela forma. Respeitava seu melhor amigo. Jamais em 11 anos de convivência havia feito algo que o magoasse. Apoiou-se no outro braço, abaixando-se para beijá-lo enquanto continuava a carícia, sua mão descendo cada vez mais, até encontra o cós da calça como obstáculo. Parou um instante, alisando o tecido áspero. Não sabia se o namorado queria ir tão adiante assim… Não ia arriscar fazer algo que o chateasse. Beijou-o no rosto e fitou sua expressão:

Mu- O que você quer, Shaka? – O loiro suspirou. Ele bem sabia o que queria, tinha sonhado com isso diversas vezes, muitas delas se recriminando.  
Shaka- Quero ser seu. – Aquilo bastou. Era mais do que Mu esperava, ouvir tão claramente aquelas palavras que significavam muito mais do que aparentavam. Procurou outra vez a boca do indiano, sua língua redescobrindo os cantinhos daquele beijo que tanto adorava.

Abriu o zíper da calça do namorado, ainda em dúvida do que fazer com isso. Shaka gemeu baixinho, de ansiedade, enquanto a mão de seu amado ia para sua virilha, lenta e tortuosamente acariciando-o próximo demais de algo que pedia atenção. Mas ainda estava preso à roupa, o que dificultava muito os movimentos. Mu queria, sim, tocá-lo, mas sabia que na posição que se encontravam, podia machucá-lo, fora que seu próprio braço estava sendo forçado. Retirou a mão por um instante. Em momento algum abandonava os lábios do loiro, numa tentativa vã de distraí-lo enquanto descobria o que fazer com todos aqueles pequenos detalhes que separavam-nos do que realmente desejavam. Ia ter que parar mesmo, ou não conseguiria nada. Separou as bocas e tornou a se ajoelhar entre as pernas do outro garoto. Começou a puxar a calça jeans que prendia o corpo do loiro, sem pressa. Shaka sentiu um calor subir por seu rosto rapidamente, ao estar sendo desnudado, com os olhos de Mu não perdendo nenhum centímetro de seu corpo sendo descoberto. Seu coração batia muito rápido, ansioso, seu peito movimentava-se com as batidas e a respiração já ofegante, deixava visível um pouco de nervosismo. Logo o resto de suas roupas foi descartado ao chão. Mu fitou o corpo alvo e delicado diante de si, esperando pela sua vontade. Tinha ficado com medo de se sentir estranho diante de outro corpo masculino naquela situação, mas estava sendo justamente o contrário. Sua mente reagia loucamente à ele, era lindo e estava tão vulnerável, tão entregue…

Suas mãos pousaram nos joelhos do loiro, deslizando lentamente para cima, nas coxas macias, até a virilha novamente. Uma delas parou, a outra prosseguiu. A mão inexperiente de outros corpos iniciou uma carícia lenta e cadenciada, deliciosa para quem a recebia, mas torturante de certa forma. Por mais que gostasse de Shaka, nunca tinha se imaginado tocando-o daquela forma, não tivera muito tempo pra pensar nisso, as coisas aconteceram tão de repente, e por mais que fosse um adolescente cheio de hormônios, ainda era um maníaco por notas altas na escola, e estudar não deixava muito tempo pra pensar em… colocar as mãos em partes não muito usuais de seu melhor amigo. Observou as sensações que estava causando no indiano. Este, com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos semicerrados, desfrutava plenamente dos toques que estava recebendo. Vendo isso, o ariano começou a aumentar o ritmo aos poucos, conseguindo arrancar alguns gemidos abafados do namorado. Sua mente enevoou com aquela visão perfeita de seu loiro sentindo prazer por sua causa, mas seu corpo começou a incomodá-lo, pedindo cuidados também. Sabia que as coisas não podiam chegar ao fim daquela forma, queria mais do que aquilo, parou o carinho, recebendo um gemido de protesto da parte do loiro. Fitou os olhos lindos de Shaka, mais escuros do que o habitual, tão presos aos seus. Queria ir até o fim disso, mas sabia que o fim não era sexo, ia mais além.

Pareceu perdido por um momento, tentando se encontrar nos próprios gestos. Debruçou para beijar o peito do namorado, passando a língua em sua pele, mordendo de leve os mamilos rosados, descendo a boca pela barriga, a língua brincou no umbigo para depois, continuar seu caminho mais para baixo. Agora foi sua vez de sentir o rosto pegar fogo. Quase morreu de vergonha ao estar tão próximo de fazer algo que normalmente teria imaginado que receberia, em seus sonhos mais íntimos. Se desgraçou por nunca ter aceitado os convites de amigos como Shura e Aldebaran pra assistir filme pornô, pelo menos assim teria alguma noção do que estava prestes a fazer. "Mas que diabos eu estou pensando!… Puxa vida, eu tenho 15 anos e nunca vi filme pornô, que tipo de adolescente eu sou!" O loiro gemendo embaixo de si o lembrou exatamente do que ele ainda não havia feito, deixando os pensamentos estúpidos sobre filmes pornôs de lado. Respirou fundo antes de colocar os lábios inseguros na carne macia que o aguardava. Experimentou o sabor com a ponta da língua antes de colocá-lo inteiro na boca. Shaka não podia acreditar definitivamente no que estava acontecendo, jamais imaginou que Mu se submeteria a lhe dar justamente aquele tipo de prazer, mas o ariano o estava surpreendendo. Gemeu, agora alto, demonstrando seu desejo e seu prazer, incentivando o namorado a prosseguir com aquela delícia. O ariano moveu a boca por toda extensão, para cima, chupando a ponta, depois para baixo, arrancando cada vez mais gemidos do namorado. Continuou com aqueles movimentos enquanto seu próprio corpo doía para ser aliviado também. Enquanto dava prazer ao indiano, ergueu a mão até o rosto deste, acariciando-o, tocando os lábios pequenos que soltavam suspiros e gemidos.

Shaka também queria mais que aquilo, e já tinha deixado claro, mas talvez Mu precisasse de um pequeno incentivo para entender até onde iam suas intenções. Era tímido, sim. Mas não era bobo. Segurou a mão que acariciava seu rosto, enfiando o dedo indicador na boca, chupando-o quase com tanta vontade com que o tibetano fazia seu trabalho. A verdade era que Mu estava gostando, e muito, de poder tocá-lo daquela forma, quando sentiu seu dedo ser sugado e lambido com pretensão e depois abandonado. Sua mente logo processou a informação, mas seria possível mesmo que logo seu lindo amigo acanhado estaria lhe demonstrando isso? Só havia um jeito de descobrir…

Sem parar o que já estava fazendo, as mãos apertaram as nádegas macias abaixo de si, separando-as, enquanto o dedo que havia sido molhado procurava passagem. Shaka gemeu ainda mais alto ao sentir o dedo ser empurrado contra si, penetrando-o cuidadosamente. Por mais que Mu estivesse tentado, aquilo doía, sim, e bastante, mas não estava disposto a parar. Sabia que ia doer, mas não se importava. O ariano começou a mover o dedo no mesmo ritmo que o chupava, temendo que o estivesse incomodando. Abriu os olhos para ver a cena mais linda que já vira na vida: o rosto de Shaka rubro, iluminado pela luz dourada da vela, numa expressão mista de dor e prazer, a boca pequena um pouco inchada, os cabelos sedosos espalhados pelo sofá, algumas mechas coladas ao rosto parcialmente suado, os olhos azuis abertos, não querendo perder nada daquele primeiro momento de prazer que compartilhava com seu namorado.

Os pensamentos de Shaka começaram a ficar nublados, sentindo seu prazer próximo. No entanto, não era assim que queria.

Shaka- Mu… - Teve que juntar forças pra terminar a frase. – Pare… por favor…  
O ariano ouviu, incrédulo. Será que estava fazendo algo errado? Sua boca e dedo abandonaram o corpo do loiro devagar, ergueu-se para encará-lo.

Mu- O que foi, Shaka? Eu fiz algo errado?… - Disse, preocupado.

Shaka- Não! – Sorriu. – Não é isso, é que…

Mu- O quê?  
Shaka- Você… ainda está de roupa… - Continuou sorrindo docemente enquanto puxava a camiseta do ariano até arrancá-la. Se deu conta de que ainda não o havia acariciado desde que aquilo começara. Mas Mu não parecia disposto a esperar por isso, ficando de pé para tirar a própria calça e todo o resto das roupas que o prendiam. Shaka olhou o namorado nu de cima abaixo, era de fato perfeito, os cabelos lilases caindo pelos ombros, a pele pálida e lisa, o corpo bem desenvolvido para um garoto de 15 anos, firme. Pela primeira vez na noite sentiu um leve temor. Se tinha sentido dor com um dedo, será que agüentaria tudo aquilo? Não pôde deixar de soltar uma risadinha com esse pensamento.

Mu- Do que você ta rindo?  
Shaka- To nervoso… - Mu se deitou cuidadosamente sobre o namorado, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido.  
Mu- Não precisa ficar… vou cuidar bem de você…  
Shaka- Eu sei… - Fechou os olhos enquanto era beijado suavemente.

Mu se encaixou entre suas pernas, erguendo seus joelhos ligeiramente para encontrar uma posição melhor. Forçou-se no corpo apertado do loiro, ainda muito receoso de machucá-lo. Shaka sentiu a hesitação do ariano.

Shaka- Vá em frente… - Apertou os olhos quando sentiu-se preenchido de uma só vez, a dor era cortante, sua respiração falhou, arranhou involuntariamente os ombros do namorado, um gemido rouco lhe passando pela garganta. Mu se arrependeu imediatamente, parando um instante para que o loiro se acostumasse com a sensação.

Mu- Você ta bem?

Shaka- Ahn-ham… Dói… um pouco…

Mu- Quer que eu pare?

Shaka- Não… não quero que pare. – Beijou-o enquanto ele começava a se mover dentro de si, bem devagar. A princípio a penetração era incomoda, tanto que umas poucas lágrimas chegaram a lhe escorrer dos olhos. Mas aos poucos, a dor começou a diminuir, se misturar com prazer, ainda mais quando seu sexo foi envolvido por uma mão carinhosa que o masturbava no mesmo ritmo gentil que o possuía.  
Os movimentos foram aumentando, Mu já não estava conseguindo se conter dentro daquele corpo quente que o recebia, queria ir mais fundo e mais rápido, mas o medo de ferir o loiro era tão grande que conseguia de certo modo, sobrepujar seu desejo. Só quando ouviu o namorado gemer de prazer teve coragem de ir mais fundo naquele corpo delicioso, foi sua vez de gemer, Shaka era seu, como ele mesmo queria ser.

Mantinha uma mão protetora na nuca do loiro, o tempo todo enquanto o possuía cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, sentindo Shaka empurrar os quadris contra si, compartilhando o mesmo prazer intenso, o deixando louco com aquela atitude.

O corpo do indiano se contraiu, não conseguindo segurar o orgasmo por muito tempo, até molhar a mão do namorado e suas barrigas com aquele líquido quente. Mu não agüentou sentir o prazer dele e veio também, preenchendo o corpo do amado com sua semente.

Apoiou-se no cotovelo para constatar que o loiro estava tão ou mais suado do que a si mesmo, seus corpos estavam grudando, nem conseguiam respirar direito. Se entreolharam e riram.

Mu- Do que estamos rindo mesmo?

Shaka- Não sei…

O ariano afagou as bochechas coradas do namorado. Sabia agora onde era o final disso. Era bem mais longe do que tinha imaginado.

Mu- Sabe, Shaka, eu sei que pode parecer banal falar isso agora, na verdade, pode parecer bem clichê mesmo, mas e daí? Eu preciso falar, senão não vou ficar totalmente feliz…

Shaka- Então fala…

Mu- Sem enrolação nem complicação, ta bem? Eu te amo.

Shaka- É mesmo?

Mu- Você podia dizer "eu também"! – Riram outra vez.

Shaka- Não, se eu disser que eu também te amo, apesar de amar mesmo, aí sim vai ficar completamente clichê!

Mu- Pois é… Então não fala nada… Vamos fazer de novo. Shaka, eu te amo!

Shaka- Obrigado!

…

No colégio, Shion terminava de vestir suas roupas enquanto o namorado, sentado em cima da mesa, só de camisa, ria de suas preocupações.

Shion- Você tem noção do que acabamos de fazer!

Dohko- Sexo em cima da sua mesa na sala dos professores… por sinal, muito bom!

Shion- Como você é terrível! Claro que foi bom, mas… é a sala dos professores!

Dohko- Melhor ainda!

Shion- Sem comentários pra você! Vista a calça, Dohko!

Dohko- Ah, é mesmo! – Levantou-se da mesa, vestindo suas roupas também. – A chuva acalmou um pouco, vamos pra casa agora?

Shion- Sim, os meninos devem estar precisando da gente…

Dohko- Você ainda tem essa ilusão?… ¬¬

Shion- Ah, vamos, Dohko!

… oOoOoOo …

O diretor abriu a porta de sua casa, acendendo a luz da sala, agradecendo mentalmente por não estarem mais sem energia. Puxou o namorado pra dentro e estacou no meio do caminho. No sofá, o filho dormia com o namorado deitado por cima, com um cobertor cobrindo-os até a cintura. Se perguntou se estavam mesmo nus e se era realmente aquilo que estava pensando.

_(Nhau, demorou mais saiu!)_

_Gente, perdão se não ficou bom, meu primeiro lemon publicado!_

_Agradecimento especial a Deni Chan que betou o capítulo pra mim!_

_Agradecimento para todos que mandaram reviews e todos que estão lendo!_

_Se vocês estão curiosos sobre Dohko e Shion, aguardem o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos à todos! _

_Mumu-kun_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Passado**

Shion abriu a porta de sua casa, acendendo a luz da sala. Agradeceu mentalmente por não estarem mais sem energia. Segurou a mão de Dohko, levando-o pra dentro, fechou a porta e virou-se para a sala, estacando no meio do caminho. No sofá, o Mu dormia com o Shaka deitado por cima de si, um cobertor cobrindo-os a parte inferior do corpo, até a cintura. O diretor se perguntou se estava enxergando direito, se os adolescentes estavam mesmo nus e se a cena era realmente aquilo que estava pensando.

Virou-se para o namorado, com uma cara de interrogação. O libriano somente sacudiu os ombros. Algumas peças de roupa no chão comprovavam o óbvio. O diretor resolveu que era hora de conversar com os garotos. Chamou alto:

Shion- Mu! – O filhou remexeu sob o peso do corpo do loiro, despertando. Os olhos se apertaram antes de se abrirem novamente para se acostumarem com a luz. Encarou o pai, incrédulo da mancada que dera… "P, como eu fui dormir sabendo que eles iam chegar?!" – Acorde o Shaka e vistam-se, vou estar na cozinha, quero conversar com vocês. – A voz soou calma, mas autoritária. Foi em direção à cozinha, Dohko sempre o acompanhando. Mu ficou vermelho, depois branco. Ia na certa escutar muito dessa vez. Sabia que tinha abusado um pouco… "Um pouco?!"

Mu- Shaka… - Chamou suavemente, mas o loiro não acordou. – Shaka!!!

Shaka- Hã?! O quê?!

Mu- Meu pai chegou.

Shaka- Ahn…

Mu- Meu pai chegou, viu a gente e mandou nos vestirmos e irmos pra cozinha porque ele quer conversar…

Shaka- Ai…

Mu- Dessa vez é "ai" mesmo… - Os garotos se levantaram, vestiram as roupas, Shaka um pouco mais cuidadosamente por motivos óbvios, e se entreolharam.

Shaka- Será que, como diria o Miro, estamos "ferrados"?

Mu- Não sei, mas acredito que teremos um chá de cadeira e um belo sermão pela frente. Preparado?

Shaka- Não, mas vamos lá.

Foram em direção à cozinha, e antes que pudessem entrar, ouviram a voz de Dohko, intercedendo por eles:

Dohko- Não acredito que você vai ficar bravo com os garotos por causa disso sendo que acabamos de fazer o mesmo na sala dos professores… ou até pior… hehehe…

Mu e Shaka- (GOTA) ¬¬°

Shion- Não é essa a questão…

Os garotos entraram na cozinha.

Mu- Pai…

Shion- Sentem-se, meninos. – Eles obedeceram, sentando à mesa, Shion sentou-se do lado oposto, para estar de frente, enquanto Dohko pousou as mãos em seus ombros, como se de alguma forma, isso pudesse diminuir a bronca dos meninos. – Acho que quando aprovei que vocês namorassem, não conversei sobre muitas coisas que eram necessárias. E antes que vocês comecem a pensar, não, isso não vai ser uma bronca ou algo do tipo.

Mu- Não?

Shion- Não, Mu. Um exemplo, de certa forma. Eu jamais brigaria com vocês ou algo do tipo, depois de todas as coisas que passei… - Olhou para o chinês. - …Ou melhor, que nós passamos.

Mu- Não estou entendendo.

Shion- Acho que você sempre teve muitas perguntas, Mu. Algumas que já me fez, sem resposta, e outras, que devem ter ficado na sua cabeça apenas.

Mu- Acho que sim.

Shion- Bem, eu vou tentar respondê-las agora. – Cobriu uma das mãos do namorado que estavam em seu ombro com uma das suas, carinhosamente. – Então, exatamente por onde começamos, Dohko?

Dohko- Pelo começo, oras! E acho que isso seria mais precisamente trinta anos atrás…

Mu- Huhn?

Dohko- Bem, vamos contar a história toda de uma vez… - Se sentou ao lado de Shion. – Como vocês sabem, eu sou chinês. Meus pais biológicos o são, na verdade. Minha mãe engravidou ainda muito nova, e solteira. Saiu da vila onde morava antes que percebessem a gravidez que logo se tornaria óbvia, pedindo ajuda à uma amiga que morava aqui no Japão. Tratava-se de uma família de origem tibetana, de tradições e princípios fortes. O nome dessa amiga para quem minha mãe pediu ajuda era Sorah, a irmã mais velha de Hanah, sua avó, Mu. Enfim, Sorah a acolheu e ajudou durante a gravidez, mas ainda ficava o problema de que, se ela estava escondendo isso, como voltaria para casa com um bebê? Mas antes que ela pudesse se desesperar, Sorah propôs ficar com o bebê e criá-lo, como se fosse seu, já que era casada havia muitos anos, e não podia ter filhos, o que era o desgosto do marido. Sua irmã Hanah, bem mais nova, já tinha dois, e ela desejava um filho também. Minha mãe aceitou prontamente, sabendo que ia ficar com uma boa família. E assim eu nasci e fiquei com essa família, Sorah, o marido, os meus "avós", tios e primos.

Mu- Mas… se você ficou com essa mulher, que era irmã da minha avó, então…

Shaka- Então eles são primos de criação.

Dohko- Correto. Eu e Shion crescemos juntos.

Mu- Por que nunca me contaram isso?

Shion- Porque você ia perguntar porque nós não vemos nem falamos mais com o resto da família, então preferi omitir do que mentir.

Mu- Mas agora você vai falar, certo?

Shion- Exatamente. Nós crescemos juntos, e de certo modo, somente nós, porque a família não era nada gentil com o Dohko, não aprovaram quando Sorah resolveu criá-lo, nem mesmo o marido dela, que devolveu o gesto de amor dela com indiferença. Meus avós sempre fizeram questão de demonstrar que ele, apesar de estar ali, não fazia parte daquilo. Toda a atenção era para os outros netos…

Dohko- Coisa, que aliás, Shion sempre dispensava.

Shion- Eu não aceitava que eles não pudessem dividir ao menos um pouco de carinho com ele. Não lhes tinha feito nada!

Dohko- Com o tempo, ganhei até a antipatia de Sorah, a quem eu chamava de mãe, porque ela quase perdeu o marido por minha causa. Minha família era só o Shion, deste modo. Na escola, conhecemos Nayu, que se tornou nossa amiga inseparável. Estávamos sempre os três juntos, por toda parte. O melhor era que ela não morava longe de nós, então facilitava.

Shion- Nayu foi minha primeira namorada, quando eu tinha 14 anos.

Shaka- Nayu era sua mãe, não era, Mu?

Mu- Isso.

Dohko- Eu ainda era criança quando isso aconteceu, não entendia a cara de besta que eles ficavam quando olhavam um pro outro… - Todos riram, aliviando um pouco o clima meio tenso que havia se instalado.

Shion- Bem, era, afinal, um namorico apenas, e acabou logo, mas isso não abalou nossa amizade. Talvez, muito pelo contrário, a tenha fortalecido. Nesse tempo, as coisas na família só foram piorando. Dohko era deixado cada vez mais de lado, e às vezes, até alguns comentários depreciativos eram ouvidos. Eu ficava furioso, mas o que podia fazer? Já tinha brigado com meus avós por isso, e o máximo que conseguira tinha sido ficar de castigo…

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

O garoto de treze anos entrou em seu quarto, as lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos bonitos, tentou fechar a porta, mas algo obstruiu a tentativa. Forçou a porta mais uma vez, no entanto, uma voz suave lhe parou:

- Calma, sou eu… - Deixou o primo passar, trancando a porta em seguida. Desatou a chorar ainda mais e soluçar. Shion estava a beira de descer de volta e falar tudo que lhe estava engasgado para os parentes, mas não adiantaria muito. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar acalmar seu jovem primo, mas como fazê-lo se ele mesmo estava nervoso?

Shion- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu os odeio mais do que você pode estar odiando agora!

Dohko- O que…?

Shion- Eu não consigo ficar quieto e vir para cá chorar como você faz! Minha vontade é de fazê-los engolir cada palavra!

Dohko- De que adiantaria, Shion? Eles nunca escutam, nunca param mesmo… talvez tenham razão…

Shion- Não! Nunca! – Segurou o mais jovem pelos braços com força. – Eles nunca vão ter razão! Você não merece isso! – Enlouquecia toda vez que alguém magoava o pequeno chinês. Era seu mais precioso amigo, jamais admitiria aquilo que lhe faziam.

Dohko enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, sem nunca abandonar os olhos cristalinos de Shion.

Dohko- Por quê, Shion? Por que você é bom pra mim dessa forma? Enquanto todos os outros me tratam tão mal, você enfrenta sua família pra me proteger… Por que você faz isso?… - As mãos do ariano acariciaram o rosto do chinês gentilmente, par depois envolvê-lo num abraço.

Shion- Você é a pessoa com quem mais me importo, Dohko. Não quero vê-lo chorando mais, me mata toda vez que essas coisas acontecem e eu não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso. Você pode cogitar de perdoá-los, mas eu não os perdôo pelo que te fizeram. – Encarou os olhos verdes cheios de mágoa, brilhando ainda mais pelas lágrimas que insistiam em se formar. Ele era lindo e cheio de alegria, talvez por isso o detestavam cada vez mais. Porque ele era deslumbrante em sua alegria, coisa que nenhum deles jamais ousaria tentar ser. Sabia que tinha se perdido por ele já há muito tempo, se perdido naquele sorriso encantador, nos cabelos avermelhados como pôr do sol, a pele ligeiramente morena. Era um sentimento diferente de qualquer que já tivera. Podia ficar horas, sentado ao seu lado, somente ouvindo-o falar sobre tudo, às vezes perdia-se do assunto e restava apenas a voz doce em seus ouvidos. Julgara-se um tolo por gostar tanto do primo. Mas por fim, entendera-se apaixonado. Perdidamente. Mesmo que Dohko fosse ainda apenas um menino de 13 anos, e ele não mais do que isso também, com 16. Mas gostava dele, mais do que qualquer um dos estúpidos de sua família pudessem pensar ou compreender.

Dohko- Shion… A voz saiu tão baixa que o próprio quase não a ouviu. – Shion… eu… sou muito grato, meu amigo… - Fechou os olhos enquanto seus braços devolviam o abraço do primo, apertando-o em si. Recostou a cabeça em seu ombro, com o rosto virado para o do ariano. – Você é o único que me faz sentir seguro, não encontro essa sensação que tenho com você em mais ninguém. E acho que jamais encontrarei. Não sei o que é essa dor estranha que eu tenho no peito quando você me abraça, mas dói, Shion, muito… - O ariano, enquanto ainda segurava o primo com um dos braços, levou a outra mão até os cabelos que lhe caiam sobre o rosto, afastando-os, logo lhe acariciando a nuca devagar. Dohko abriu os olhos, vendo o quão próximos seus rostos estavam. No momento seguinte, nenhum dos dois saberia explicar como, mas seus lábios estavam colados, de um jeito desajeitado suas línguas procuravam passagem na boca um do outro. Provaram-se por tempo o suficiente para não se esquecerem do gosto daquele instante. Quando seus rostos se afastaram, o jovem chinês tinha as faces avermelhadas. Não ia contar para Shion que tinha sido seu primeiro beijo. Não tinha como saber naquele momento, mas nunca em sua vida, teria outra pessoa além do primo.

oOoOoOo

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Shion- Você nunca me contou que foi seu primeiro beijo!!- o.O

Dohko- Eu não ia te dar esse gostinho!!! – XD

Shion- Ora…

Mu- Pai, a gente quer ouvir o resto da história… - ¬¬

Shion- Ah, é mesmo… Enfim, as coisas começaram assim. E não pararam mais. Nós continuamos juntos no ano que se seguiu. Curiosamente, quem mais nos ajudou a guardar nosso "segredo", foi a Nayu. Ela sempre esteve com a gente, sempre nos apoiou, mesmo quando o que a gente fazia, parecia loucura ou algo do tipo.

Mu- Eu gostaria de saber, então, como eu nasci se vocês namoravam… - ¬¬

Dohko- Foi depois que o namoro teve que acabar…

Shaka- "Teve"?

Shion- Exatamente. Teve. De um jeito bem desagradável.

Dohko- Hanah descobriu sobre nós. Ou melhor, ela nos viu, juntos… numa situação que não tinha nem como disfarçar…

Shion- Pule os detalhes, Dohko…

Dohko- Bem, sem detalhes então! – XD

Shaka- E o que ela fez?

Dohko- Um escândalo!

Shion- Ela quase morreu…

Dohko- Literalmente. Começou a passar mal e ainda sobrou pra nós chamarmos uma ambulância!

Shion- A família inteira foi para o hospital, mas parecia que estavam mais preocupados em saber o motivo da "crise" do que se ela estava bem.

Dohko- E é claro que a gente não contou…

Shion- Depois que a "crise" dela passou, ela mandou chamar o vovô. Aí vocês imaginam o que ela fez…

Mu- Contou tudo pra ele?

Dohko- Mas é claro! Eles já me odiavam mesmo, a culpa ainda caiu toda sobre mim!

Shion- É, infelizmente foi assim mesmo. Agiram como se nós tivéssemos cometido um crime sem perdão, e como se o Dohko tivesse, digamos, me "induzido" à isso de maneira maléfica… - Risos.

Dohko- Agora que já passou tanto tempo, e até engraçado, mas na época…

Shion- Tomaram providências imediatamente.

Dohko- Fizeram exatamente o que queriam fazer há muito tempo.

Shaka- O quê?

Dohko- Me mandaram de volta pra minha mãe biológica, na China. Em menos de três dias eu já estava lá. Acharam que assim, o problema estaria resolvido, que eu e Shion nunca mais nos veríamos, que a minha existência seria apagada de suas vidas…

Shion- Eles se enganaram. Acho que me julgaram como um adolescente irresponsável, com atitudes impulsivas… Me julgaram errado.

Mu- É, estou começando a entender porque o resto da família não fala com a gente…

Shion- Assim que mandaram o Dohko de volta para a China, eu arrumei minhas coisas e saí de casa. Isso sim foi impulsivo, eu não tinha definitivamente pra onde ir… Mas a Nayu resolveu o problema logo. Ela nunca foi de desistir diante de obstáculos que pareciam óbvios. Pra ela eram só desafios que ela tinha que vencer. Juntamos nossas economias, que eram bem poucas, e alugamos um apartamento, que mais parecia uma lata de sardinha. Ela sempre tivera vontade de sair de casa, e achou a oportunidade certa pra isso. Não queria ficar sozinha. Por sorte eu já trabalhava, não era lá "aquele" emprego, mas era alguma coisa. Eu já tinha algo em mente. Não ia deixar que aquela história terminasse como a minha família queria. Mas no momento, eu ainda não podia fazer nada. Dohko só tinha 15 anos, não podia tomar decisões por si mesmo. Eu teria que ser paciente e esperar.

Mu- Ainda não explicou como eu nasci…

Shion- Aff… Você nasceu porque nós quisemos!

Mu- É claro que é porque vocês quiseram, mas…

Shion- Não, não. Eu quis dizer que nós **escolhemos** ter você.

Mu- Não entendi.

Shion- Desde sempre eu quis ser pai. Desde muito novinho mesmo. Nayu sabia dessa minha vontade. E sabia que, obviamente, com o Dohko eu nunca teria. Acho que sua mãe sempre soube que nós nunca desistiríamos um do outro.

Shaka- Então vocês "decidiram" ter o Mu?

Shion- Foi bem isso. Depois que estabelecemos nossa situação financeira, e mudamos de apartamento – isso levou cerca de um ano, - conversamos sobre o assunto muitas vezes, até chegarmos a decisão de ter um bebê, embora até ali, jamais tivesse havido qualquer tipo de relação além de amizade entre nós, depois do nosso breve namoro de adolescência.

Mu- Isso é até trágico…

Shaka- Trágico?

Mu- Sei lá… eles nem eram namorados, nem nada…

Shaka- Eles eram amigos…

Mu- Deixa pra lá, eu não quis dizer…

Shion- Mu?

Mu- Não importa. Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Tentou sorrir.

Shion- Você tem o direito de saber dessas coisa, e mesmo que eu e Nayu não fossemos namorados, acho que a confiança que tivemos um no outro era absoluta, por isso quisemos fazer isso juntos.

Mu- Eu entendi. Mas leva tempo pra me acostumar com as informações. Sei lá, pelo menos vocês quiseram me ter.

Dohko- Melhor do que ser um acidente…

Mu- Bom… continue a história! Agora quero saber como vocês voltaram a se ver!

Dohko- Seu pai foi me buscar!

Shaka- Sério?! Na China?!

Dohko- É! No meu aniversário de dezoito anos!

Mu- E lá estava meu pai fazendo alguma coisa que eu nunca, em minha vida, iria imaginar…

Shion- Passei todo aquele tempo entre cuidar de você e juntar dinheiro para ir buscar o Dohko. Eram as coisas que realmente me importavam na vida.

Dohko- E por causa dessas coisas, a família nunca mais falou com ele.

Shion- Eu tive que fazer uma escolha, e escolhi o Dohko…

Shaka- Vocês estão juntos desde sempre… nossa…

Dohko- Eu já agüento o Shion há 17 anos!!! – XD

Shion- Agüenta? - ¬¬'

Mu- É uma história quase inacreditável… que coisa, você queria um bebê! Você é louco, filhos dão trabalho!

Shion- Nunca me arrependi nenhum segundo por ter você…

oOo

Shaka sentiu os braços do namorado se apertarem em volta de seu corpo. Já estavam deitados para dormir fazia tempo, mas o sono não vinha.

Shaka- Mu…

Mu- Hum?

Shaka- Você… está bem depois de toda a história que ouvimos hoje?

Mu- Tenho muito o que pensar sobre isso, mas eu vou ficar bem… Talvez, no final de tudo, eu só tenha mais motivos pra admirar meu pai…

oOo

_Demorou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Capítulo 16 finalmente!!_

_Esse cap é presente de natal atrasado para a minha querida Deni-Chan, amigona de todas as horas do msn! Eu sou fã dela, ela é minha fã XD_

_E pra todos aqueles que aguardaram tão pacientemente!!!_

_Beijosssssssssssssssss_


End file.
